Juego Previo
by Blew's
Summary: Bulma siempre ha estado enamorada del hermano de su mejor amiga, Yamcha. Él es todo lo que siempre había anhelado: seguridad, estabilidad, familia. Pero necesita que el la note más que una amiga. En su vida solo ha besado un chico, por lo que tiene en mente aprender más, y sus compañeras tienen al profesor perfecto en mente, el camarero. Pero no todo termina como esperaba.
1. Comestible

Esta es una adaptación del libro Fore Play de Sophie Jordan, pero con los personajes de Dragon Ball Z...

Espero que les guste :3

* * *

><p>Toda mi vida supe lo que quería. O más bien, lo que no quería.<p>

No quería que las pesadillas que me atormentaban se convirtieran una realidad, no quería volver al pasado, para vivir con miedo. Desde que tenía doce años, he sabido esto.

Pero es curioso cómo esa cosa de la que huyes siempre encuentra la manera de desafiarte. Algunas veces no puedes contenerte. Tienes que parar. Tienes que enfrentarlo y esperar lo mejor.

El humo se elevaba desde debajo del capó de mi auto en grandes columnas. Golpeando el volante, murmuré una blasfemia y estacioné a un lado de la carretera. Mire el indicador de temperatura y este estaba muy rojo.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. —

Agarrando mi teléfono del portavasos, salí del auto. No sabía nada sobre motores, pero he visto un montón de películas en donde el auto explotó justo después de que comenzara a humear. No quería correr ningún riesgo.

Miré la hora en mi teléfono 11.35 pm, no era demasiado tarde, podría llamar a los Tanakata. Vendrían a recogerme y me llevarían a mi departamento. Pero mi auto todavía se quedaría solo aquí en este camino hasta el día siguiente y ya eran suficientes con las cosas que tenía que lidiar.

Eché un vistazo a la tranquila noche a mí alrededor, los grillos cantaban en voz baja y el viento susurraba entre las ramas. Los Tanakata vivían a unas pocas hectáreas fuera de la ciudad, me gustaba hacer de niñera para ellos porque era un buen descanso del bullicio de la ciudad. La vieja granja se sentía como un verdadero hogar, vívido y acogedor, muy tradicional con sus pisos de madera antiguos y una chimenea de piedra muy elegante. El tipo de vida que anhelaba tener algún día_. _

Solo que ahora no acababa de apreciar lo aislada que me sentía en esta carretera. Me froté los brazos a través de mi delgada camiseta, deseando haber agarrado mi sudadera antes de salir esta noche. Apenas era octubre y ya hacía frío.

Me quedé mirando tristemente mi auto fumar. IBA para necesitar una grúa.

Las luces de un auto aproximándose destellaron en la distancia y me congelé, debatiendo qué hacer. La repentina idea loca de ocultarme se apoderó de mí.

Esto tenía "película de terror" escrito por todas partes. Una chica sola, una carretera solitaria, una noche oscura y fría.

Me situé detrás de mi auto. No exactamente escondida, pero al menos no estaba de pie a la intemperie. Traté de concentrarme en la pantalla de mi teléfono y parecer casual allí de pie, como si ignorando que mi auto estaba humeando y como si ignorando que alguien se acercaba.

Aun sin levantar la cabeza, sentí los neumáticos reduciendo la velocidad y el motor ronroneando cuando el auto se detuvo.

Suspirando, levanté mi rostro, mirando a un aspirante a asesino en serie o a mi salvador. Sabía que este último era mucho más probable, pero sólo podía pensar en las peores posibilidades.

Era un Jeep. Del tipo sin techo. Solo una barra antivuelco. Los faros brillaban fuera de la franja de asfalto negro.

— ¿Estás bien? —La profunda voz pertenecía a un hombre. Gran parte de su rostro estaba en sombras. La luz del panel de instrumentos arrojó un resplandor sobre su rostro. Suficiente para que pudiera determinar que era joven. No mucho mayor que yo, tal vez a mediados de los veinte como máximo.

_La mayoría de los asesinos en serie son varones blancos jóvenes_. El hecho real aleatorio se deslizó por mis pensamientos, sólo sumándose a mi ansiedad.

—Estoy bien —dije rápidamente, mi voz demasiado ruidosa en la fría noche.

—Alguien vendrá a por mí. —Contuve la respiración, esperando, con la esperanza de que creyera la mentira y siguiera adelante.

Él levantó la vista hacia la carretera y luego miró hacia atrás. ¿Evaluando lo solos que estábamos? ¿Pensando cómo asesinarme?

Hubiera querido tener un spray de autodefensa, un cinturón negro de kung fu, cualquier cosa. Los dedos de mi mano izquierda se apretaron alrededor de mis llaves. Hojeé la punta de estas, Podría arañarle la cara si era necesario o los ojos.

—Podría mirar debajo del capó —ofreció su profunda voz.

Negué con la cabeza. —En serio. Está bien.

Esos ojos que acababa de proponerme arañar con mis llaves brillaron a través de la distancia hacia mí. Su color era imposible de distinguir en la espesa penumbra, pero tenían que ser oscuros, negros o marrones. —Sé que estás nerviosa.

—No lo estoy. No estoy nerviosa —balbuceé rápidamente. Demasiado rápido.

—No me siento bien dejándote aquí sola. —Su voz tembló a través de mi piel—. Sé que tienes miedo.

—No tengo miedo —negué, pero mi voz sonó débil, carente de toda convicción.

—Lo entiendo. Soy un extraño. Sé que estarías más cómoda si me fuera, pero no quisiera a mi madre aquí sola en la noche.

Sostuve su mirada por un largo momento, analizando la situación. Eché un vistazo a mi auto todavía humeante y lo miré de nuevo. —Está bien. Gracias. —Sólo esperaba no terminar en las noticias de la mañana.

Abrió la puerta de su jeep y bajo con una linterna en la mano.

Por el ángulo de su rostro, creo que ni siquiera me miró. Se dirigió directamente a mi auto, levantando el capó y desapareciendo debajo de él.

Con los brazos cruzados con fuerza frente a mí, avancé con cautela y con nerviosismo así podría mirar mientras él estudiaba el motor. Se agachó y tocó cosas diferentes, Dios sabe qué, Mi conocimiento sobre mecánica automotriz estaba a la altura de mis habilidades de origami.

De repente, otro haz de luces iluminó la noche. Mi aspirante a mecánico se enderezó de debajo del capó y salió, colocándose entre el camino y yo, sus piernas se tensaron y cruzo los brazos mientras el coche se aceraba. Tuve mi primera vista sin restricciones de su rostro en el duro resplandor de las luces que venían y tomé una fuerte respiración.

La iluminación podría haber resaltado sus defectos, pero no, por lo que pude ver no tenía defectos físicos, era simplemente sexi.

Mandíbula afilada. Ojos negros hundidos bajo un ceño fruncido. No era muy alto, pero su cuerpo se notaba muy bien trabajado. Su cabello parecía negro oscuro, terminando en punta, con forma de llama. Lunch lo llamaría ''Comestible''.

Este nuevo auto se detuvo al lado de mi coche mientras la ventanilla bajaba. Comestible se inclinó por la cintura para mirar dentro.

—Oh, hola, Sr. Haruno. Sra. Haruno. —Sacó una mano del bolsillo de sus vaqueros para hacer un pequeño gesto de saludo.

— ¿Problemas con el auto? —preguntó un hombre de mediana edad.

Ese era el auto que habría detenido.

Comestible asintió y me señaló. —Sólo me detuve para ayudar. Creo que se cuál es el problema.

La mujer en el asiento del pasajero me sonrió. —No te preocupes, cariño. Estás en buenas manos.

Aliviada ante las palabras de consuelo, asentí hacia ella. —Gracias.

Ahora que algunos de mis temores fueron puestos a descansar, me bombardeó todo un nuevo ataque de emociones. Repentinamente, la timidez extrema, para empezar. Metí un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja y me removí inquieta sobre mis pies.

—Vecinos —explicó, señalando el camino.

— ¿Vives por aquí?

—Sí. —Deslizó una mano en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros. La acción hizo que la manga se pegara más a su brazo marcando lo bien formado que estaba, definitivamente no era el típico chico de al lado.

—Estaba haciendo de niñera con los Tanakata. Tal vez los conoces.

Se acercó a mi auto de nuevo. —Están por el camino de mi casa.

Seguí—: ¿Así que crees que puedes arreglarlo?

Se volvió y fue a su jeep, comencé a jugar con mis mangas, viéndole volver con una botella de agua.

—Parece una fuga de la manguera del radiador.

— ¿Eso es malo?

Desenroscando el tapón del agua, la vertió dentro de mi motor. —Esto va a enfriarlo. Debería funcionar por un tiempo, al menos. ¿Hasta dónde vas?

—Cerca de veinte minutos.

—Probablemente lo hará. No vayas más lejos que eso o se recalentará de nuevo. Llévalo a un para que pueda reemplazar la manguera.

Respiré con más facilidad. —Eso no suena tan mal.

—No debería costar más que un par de cientos.

Hice una mueca. Eso sería casi acabar con mi cuenta. Tendría que ver cómo trabajar unos pocos turnos extras en la guardería o conseguir algunos más como niñera.

Cerró el capó en su lugar.

—Muchas gracias. —Metí las manos en mis bolsillos—. Me salvaste de llamar a un camión de remolque.

— ¿Así que nadie venía de camino, entonces? — En sus labios se formó una sonrisa torcida y supe que le divertía.

—Sí. —Me encogí de hombros—. Podría haber hecho eso.

—Está bien. No estabas exactamente en una situación ideal. Sé que puedo dar miedo.

Mi mirada escaneó su rostro. ¿Miedo? Sabía que probablemente bromeaba, pero tenía ese cierta ventaja para él. Un ambiente peligroso con una mirada penetrante y ese seño fruncido.

Incluso si era sexy. Era como el vampiro oscuro de las películas con el que las chicas terminaban obsesionadas. El que se debate entre comerse a la chica o besarla. Siempre he preferido al hombre mortal y agradable, y nunca entendí por qué la protagonista no iba a por él. No me iba lo de oscuro, peligroso y sexy. _No te va nadie_. Si el chico adecuado —el que quería— se diera cuenta, todo eso cambiaría.

-No Diría que el Miedo ... exactamente.

Se rio en voz baja. —Claro que lo dirías.

El silencio se cernió entre nosotros por un momento. Mi mirada lo recorrió. La camiseta de aspecto confortable, vaqueros chupinos bien gastados, zapatillas blancas Converse. No se parecía a ningún chico que hubiera visto en todo el campus. Se veía como el tipo por el que las chicas perdían la cabeza. De repente, mi pecho se sentía muy apretado.

—Bueno, gracias de nuevo. —Ofreciendo un pequeño saludo, me metí dentro de mi auto. Me observó girar la llave. Afortunadamente, no salió humo del capo.

Al alejarme, me negué a arriesgarme a mirar por el espejo retrovisor. Si Lunch hubiera estado conmigo, estoy segura de que no se habría ido sin su número de teléfono.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Si les gusto comenten!<p>

chao!


	2. Un Prostituto?

**Esta historia no me pertenece y los personajes de Dragon Ball Z tampoco, yo lo escribo sin fines de lucro :D**

**_(no se para que es pero veo que muchos lo ponen al principio de sus fics)_**

* * *

><p>Caminé hacia la habitación adjunta a la mía y me dejé caer en la silla giratoria de Milk. Como siempre, Lunch se hallaba rodeada de ropa.<br>The Rolling Stones resonaba en el aire, la firma musical de Lunch para alistarse-para-salir.

La miré mientras se deslizaba dentro de una minifalda. La loca impresión en zigzag en blanco y negro se veía bien en su pequeña figura. Sonreí, imaginándome usando eso. No era una imagen bonita. Yo no medía un metro setenta ni pesaba cincuenta kilos.

— ¿A dónde vas esta noche?

—Ouji's.

—No es tu lugar de siempre.

—La Torre de Karin se ha llenado de idiotas.

—Pensé que eso era lo tuyo.

—El año pasado tal vez. Este año me interesa más… —Movió la cabeza, examinándose en el espejo—… hombres, supongo. No más adolescentes para mí. —Me lanzó una sonrisa de nuevo—. ¿Quieres venir?

Negué con la cabeza. —Tengo clase mañana.

—Sí. Como a las nueve y media. —Agitó la cabeza con disgusto—. Vamos. Mi clase es a las ocho.

—A la que probablemente faltarás.

Sonrió. —El profesor nunca pasa lista. Le pediré las notas a alguien.

Posiblemente un desafortunado estudiante de primer año que se quedaba con la lengua trabada cuando Lunch se acercaba. Seguramente le ofrecería su riñón si lo pidiera.

Milk entró en la habitación envuelta en una bata y cargando sus cosas de baño. —Oye, Bulma. ¿Sales con nosotras hoy?

— ¿Tú también vas? —Eso sería raro. Milk pasaba la mayoría de las noches con su novio.

Asintió. —Sí, Goku está estudiando para un gran examen que tiene mañana, así que ¿por qué no? Ouji's es genial. Vence a la Torre de Karin. ¿Segura que no te nos unes? —preguntó, deslizando un top turquesa sobre su cabeza. Era sexy, la abrazaba como una segunda piel. Algo que yo nunca usaría.  
>—Les dejaré la noche salvaje a ustedes dos.<p>

Lunch resopló. —No sé cómo de salvajes nos podemos poner con Milk aquí ¡Es prácticamente una mujer vieja y casada!

— ¡No lo soy! —Milk desenvolvió la toalla de su cabeza y se la lanzó a Lunch.

Lunch sonrió—Tú eres la que debería ir.

—Deberías ir —secundó Milk—. Eres soltera. Vive un poco. Diviértete. Coquetea.

—Está bien. —Agité la cabeza—. Tendré mi emoción indirecta a través de ustedes dos.

—Oh, sé honesta. Es por Yamcha —dijo Lunch acusadoramente

Me encogí de hombros. No era un secreto que mi corazón perteneciera a Yamcha Kido. Había estado enamorada de él desde que tenía doce años.  
>Un sonido familiar vino de mi habitación. Le lancé mi bolsa de palomas a Lunch y me apresuré hacia la puerta adjunta.<br>Aterrizando en mi cama con un rebote, agarré mi teléfono de donde lo dejé, vislumbrando el nombre de quien llamaba antes de responder—: Hola, Saori.

—Oh, por Dios, Bulma, ¡nunca creerás esto!

Sonreí ante el sonido de la voz de mi mejor amiga. Iba a la escuela en la Capital del Oeste, pero cada vez que hablábamos era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. —¿Qué pasó?

—Acabo de hablar con mi hermano.

Mi corazón se apretó ante la mención de Yamcha. No era un secreto que estaba encaprichada con él. Tan loco como parecía, era en parte la razón por la que había aplicado para Orange Star. No es que no fuera buena en la escuela. —¿Y? —solicité.

—Él y Zangya rompieron.

Mi mano se apretó alrededor del teléfono. —¿En serio? —Yamcha había conocido a Zangya en preparatoria y estuvieron juntos desde entonces. ¿Por qué?  
>—No sé… ¿A quién le importa? El punto es que mi hermano está soltero por primera vez en años. Es tu oportunidad.<p>

La emoción me recorrió unos pocos minutos luego llegó el pánico. Había esperado por este momento desde siempre, pero no me encontraba lista. ¿Cómo podría hacer que me notara? Por lo que para el, solo era la mejor amiga de su hermana.

—¡Oh! Tengo que irme —decía Saori en mi oído—. Tengo entrenamiento, pero hablamos más tarde.

—Sí. —Sentí como si pudiera verme—. Te llamaré después.

Me senté en mi cama por un largo momento con el celular en la mano. Las risas de Lunch y Milk venían de la habitación de al lado, mezcladas con "When The Whip Comes Down". Era un momento macabro. La realidad por la que tanto había esperado había llegado, y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Lunch abrió mi puerta y se dejó caer en la silla. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio mi cara—. ¿Qué está mal?

—Está soltero. Yamcha es libre. —Negué con la cabeza como si aún no pudiera creerlo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. —Milk, ¡ven aquí! ¡Rápido!

Milk apareció secándose el cabello con una toalla. —¿Qué pasa?

—Yamcha está soltero —explicó Lunch.

—¡Cállate! ¿No hay más Zangya?

Asentí.

—Bueno. Ahora es tu oportunidad. —Lunch cayó a mi lado en la cama—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—No lo tengo. —El plan era que se enamorara de mí. Ese era el sueño.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —Las miré, indefensa—. ¿Conducir hasta su apartamento, tocar a la puerta y declararme?

Milk inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Um, Voy a ir con un no.

—Sí. No hay el suficiente misterio. A los hombres les gusta un poco de persecución— dijo Lunch.

Milk giró los ojos y espetó—: Eso viniendo de ti.

Lunch pareció ofendida. —Oye, sé cómo jugar el juego. Cuando quiero que me persigan, lo hacen.

Eso era todo. No sabía cómo jugar el juego. Ni qué hacer para atraer a un chico, no coqueteaba, no salía, no iba con chicos al azar como otras chicas.  
>Estaba muy segura de que era una mala besadora. Al menos eso era lo que Zarbon Martinelli le dijo a todos en secundaria después de que fuéramos a la parte de detrás de la cafetería.<p>

—No sé cómo jugar el juego —confesé—. ¿Cómo voy a atraer a Yamcha? Ni siquiera he besado desde la secundaria… Y fue solo a un chico.

Mis dos compañeras de cuarto me miraron.

—Trágico. —Lunch agitó la cabeza como si yo acabara de citar algún tipo de estadística mundial del hambre. Chasqueó los dedos, sonriendo brillantemente—. Pero nada que no podamos arreglar. Todo lo que necesitas es un poco de experiencia.

Mis ojos se abrieron. Lunch había dicho eso de forma tan simple, y supongo que para ella lo era. No carecía de confianza ni de admiradores.

—Vas a salir con nosotras esta noche —anunció Milk, poniendo sus ojos en Lunch. Asintieron a la otra como llegando a un acuerdo sin palabras.

—Sí, lo harás. Y vas a besar a alguien. —Lunch se levantó y me miró, sus manos se apoyaron en sus delgadas caderas—. Algún tipo sexi que sepa lo que hace.

—¿Qué? —Parpadeé rápidamente—. No creo que besar a alguien al azar…

—Oh, no a cualquiera. Necesitas a un profesional.

Mi boca se abrió. Me tomó un momento recuperar mi voz. —¿Un prostituto?

Lunch golpeó mi hombro. —Oh, sé seria, Bulma. ¡No! Estoy hablando de un chico con una reputación bien ganada. Un buen besador. Alguien que, ya sabes… te enseñe el juego previo.

La miré inquieta. —¿Quién?

—Bueno. Lo estuve observando yo misma anoche, pero me aparté por una buena causa. Puedes tenerlo.

—¿Tener a quién?

—El chico del bar de Ouji's. Maron, la del final del pasillo, salió con él la semana pasada, Gure, también. Dicen que sabe lo que hace.

Milk asintió, sus ojos llenos de concordancia. —También he escuchado a algunas chicas de mi clase de filosofía hablar de él.

—Entonces, ¿qué? Se supone que solo entre en Ouji's y me acerque a algún prostituto que atiende el bar y diga: "Oye, ¿te besarías conmigo, por favor?"

—No, tonta. Solo ponte disponible. Es un chico. El cogerá el cebo. — dijo Lunch alzando una ceja.

—Alto. —Le lancé una almohada, riendo miserablemente—. No puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no simplemente sales con nosotras? —me engatusó Milk—. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. No hay presión.

Me quedé boquiabierta ante Milk. Casi esperaba ese plan descabellado de Lunch, pero Milk era la estable, práctica y conservadora.

—Pero —Lunch levantó uno solo de sus delgados dedos—, si sacamos a este chico del bar y te gusta lo que ves, puedes decir hola. No hay nada malo en eso, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Supongo. —Mirando a mis dos amigas, me sentí caer en su persuasión—. Bien. Iré. Pero no prometo salir con nadie.

Lunch se levantó y aplaudió. —¡Genial! Y solo promete mantener la mente abierta.

Asentí en acuerdo. Al menos podría observar la forma en que todos interactuaban, tal vez podría aprender qué hacer y qué no. Observar las cosas a las que responden los chicos, podrían no ser solo faldas cortas y enormes pechos.

Esta noche solo necesitaba pretender que Ouji's era una cápsula de Petri, como los científicos antes de mí, observaría y aprendería. Y a lo mejor tener algo de diversión en el proceso. Después de todo, ¿Por qué aprender tiene que ser aburrido?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, acá el fin de este segundo capitulo. Gracias por dejar sus reviews :D me hicieron muy feliz!<strong>

**Dentro de un ratito subo otro capítulo. **

**Chau y gracias por leer!**


	3. Chica Buena

**Tercer Capítulo**

* * *

><p>En toda mi vida, lo que nunca dudé era que quería ser parte de la familia Kido. Desde que Saori me llevó a su casa en séptimo grado y puede ver cómo era su vida, y desde que conocí a Yamcha, supe que quería ser una de ellos.<p>

Quería pertenecer a la familia que me ofreció consuelo al crecer. Los Kido eran todo lo que una familia debería ser, amorosos, solidarios. Se sentaban a la mesa para la cena cada noche y hablaban de su día, jugaban al Monopoly juntos y tenían fiestas en la piscina. Compartían más que una casa. Compartían sus vidas. Eran todo lo que nunca tuve.

Antes de vivir con mi abuelita, mi vida transcurrió en una serie de habitaciones de motel, donde me escondía en el baño o en el armario mientras escuchaba a mamá llorando cuando algún tipo la golpeaba.

—¿Segura de que no quieres regresar y cambiarte? Puedes tomar prestado algo de mi ropa.

La sugerencia de Lunch me sacó de mis pensamientos. —Mi dedo gordo del pie no podría ni encajar en uno de tus vaqueros.

Ella rodó sus ojos

Ouji's era una institución local que atendía a lugareños y estudiantes universitarios por igual, pero eso no quería decir que hubiera estado allí antes. Bares… el olor a alcohol, las voces ruidosas de los borrachos, me recordaba demasiado a mamá.

Había dos entradas. Al ingresar por la parte trasera, pasamos junto a las personas en la cola de la barra de alimentos. El aroma a comida frita llenó mi nariz.

Milk enlazo su brazo con el mío y me condujo hasta una rampa de madera que daba a la sala principal. Una larga barra se extendía contra la pared izquierda. El lugar se hallaba lleno. No había suficientes mesas alrededor, por lo que al menos un centenar de personas se distribuían por la habitación, con sus bebidas en las manos, sus voces provocando un ruido ensordecedor que rivalizaba con la música que se reproducía a todo volumen por los altavoces.

Nos desplazamos en fila, tomadas de las manos, al tiempo que nos exprimíamos avanzando entre las personas. Algunos chicos intentaron hablarnos, cuando nos abríamos paso entre la multitud.

—Lunch señaló la barra—. ¿Por qué no nos traes una jarra Bulma? Yo conseguiré una mesa.

Estiré la cabeza para mirar alrededor. —¿Cómo lograrás encontrar una mesa en este zoológico?

Lunch me dedicó una mirada insultada. —Oh, tendremos una mesa. Déjamelo a mí.

—Toma. —Milk me metió un poco de dinero en la mano—. La primera jarra va por mí.

Lunch me miro —. Adelante, y mientras estás allí mantén un ojo en ya sabes quién.

Vi como desaparecían en medio de la multitud, convencida ahora de que todo el punto de enviarme a la barra era que entrara en el radar del importante camarero que veníamos a buscar. Caminé entre la multitud, avanzando dificultosamente entre las personas hasta colocarme en la cola, detrás de un par de chicas risueñas.

—Sí, ese es él —le dijo una rubia decolorada a su amiga—. Gine dijo que era ardiente, pero Dios mío… eso es quedarse corto.

Su amiga se abanicó. —Si él perdió el tiempo con Gine, va a pensar que se ganó la lotería con nosotras.

Era evidente que discutían sobre mi camarero. Espera. ¿Cuándo llegó a ser mío? Se me escapó una risa. Me tapé la boca con una mano.

La chica de cabello oscuro me miró por encima de su hombro. Rápidamente dejé caer mi mano y traté de parecer inocente, inclinando el cuello como si estuviera impaciente por pedir mis bebidas y no las escuchara.

La rubia agitó un billete de diez dólares, claramente tratando de ganarse la atención del camarero.

Me recordé a mí misma que no me enrollaría con nadie esta noche… especialmente no con un camarero con la reputación de intercambiar genes con toda la población de Capital del Sur. No podía imaginarme con alguien tan poco selectivo. Y entonces lo vi.

El aire se congeló en mis pulmones. Dió un paso delante de las dos chicas, apoyando los brazos sobre la barra. Oí su voz, grave y profunda, sobre el zumbido constante del bar. —¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

Me quedé boquiabierta, incapaz de parpadear. Tenía una vista sin obstáculos de él entre las chicas. La sangre se agolpó en mis oídos, y de repente regresé a la noche anterior y me hallé en la solitaria carretera nacional, ese cabello negro que terminaba en punta. No muy alto pero muy bien formado, que se inclinó sobre el motor de mi coche hace menos de veinticuatro horas. Podía verlo con más claridad, era sexi. Con mandíbula afilada y fuerte. Rasgos esculpidos en mármol. Sus ojos eran muy penetrantes, de un negro que parecía una noche sin estrellas.

Se veía apenas unos años mayor que yo. Podía verlo ahora. Probablemente era la forma en que se mostraba: experimentado, capaz. Llevaba una camiseta de algodón muy gastado con la palabra OUJI'S extendida por encima de uno de sus impresionantes pectorales. Vagamente me pregunté si su camisa se sentía tan suave como parecía. Si su pecho era tan sólido.

Sentí como si alguien me diera un puñetazo. Mi salvador, mi camarero, el prostituto de Ouji's. Todos eran uno solo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —repitió.

—¿Qué tienes de bueno? —la rubia apoyó los codos en la barra, sin dudar en mostrarle algo de su escote.

Él recitó las diversas cervezas de barril, como probablemente tuvo que hacer cientos de veces antes. Su mirada se deslizó a lo largo de la barra al hablar, evaluando a la multitud.

—Hmm. ¿Cuál es tu favorita? —preguntó la chica.

—Mira, volveré cuando te hayas decido. —Sus ojos viajaron de ellas a mí.

Sus ojos se estrecharon con reconocimiento. —Hola, tú. —Asintió ligeramente en mi dirección—. ¿Cómo está el auto?

Antes de que pudiera responder, la rubia me lanzó una mirada fulminante y luego lo enfrentó. Le agitó su dinero en el rostro. —Disculpa. Nosotras llegamos primero.  
>Suspirando, volvió a mirarlas, su expresión era una mezcla de fastidio y aburrimiento. —Entonces ordena ya.<p>

Ella se echó su cabello oscuro por encima del hombro. —Olvídalo. El servicio aquí apesta. Iremos a otro lugar. —Girándose, me empujaron al pasar.

Con su mirada fija en mí, se encogió de hombros y me dedicó una media sonrisa que me provocó un vuelco en el estómago. Me acerqué a la barra, tratando de parecer confiada. Como si fuera a bares todo el tiempo.

Apoyó las manos en el borde de esta, inclinándose un poco hacia delante. —Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? —Su tono era decididamente más amistoso que el que usó al hablar con las otras chicas, y el calor invadió mi cara.

Bajé la vista, mirándole los brazos. Sus músculos apretados

—Umm. Una jarra de Heineken. —Sabía que a Lunch le gustaban las cervezas.

—¿Identificación?

—Oh. —Busqué la identificación falsa que Luch me dio el año pasado, en la única ocasión en que me arrastró a la Torre de Karin

La miró y luego volvió a mirar mi cara. Se le dibujó un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios. —¿Veinticuatro?

Asentí, pero mi cara pasó de estar caliente a arder.

—Supongo que simplemente tienes una de esas caras de bebé. —No esperó una respuesta. Sin dejar de sonreír débilmente, se apartó.

Mis ojos se sintieron atraídos por su amplia espalda. Su camiseta abrazaba la musculosa extensión. Llevaba unos vaqueros gastados, y la vista desde la parte trasera era tan bonita como la delantera. Dejó la jarra llena y una pila de vasos delante de mí.

—Gracias. —Le entregué el dinero. Lo tomó y se movió a la caja el momento en que se fue, traté de pensar en algo que decir.

No me detuve a considerar por qué de repente ya no era tan reacia a la idea de hablarle. De coquetear con él.

Mi garganta se cerró, presa del pánico ante la perspectiva. ¿Cómo lo hacía Lunch?

Regresó con mi cambio. —Gracias —murmuré, dejando caer dinero en el bote de propinas.

Levanté la mirada, pero ya se había marchado, avanzando al próximo cliente. Colocándome los vasos debajo de un brazo, sostuve la jarra con dos manos y me zambullí de nuevo en la multitud. Solo que no di dos pasos antes de que alguien tropezara conmigo, tirando la jarra y derramando cerveza por todos lados.

Inclinándome tome la jarra del suelo, justo cuando mi teléfono empezaba a vibrar múltiples veces en una rápida sucesión.

Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y leí el mensaje.

Luch: _**Encontré una mesa. ¿Todavía en la barra? ¿Lo viste?**_

Rodando los ojos, fijé la jarra vacía debajo de mi brazo y le contesté.

Bulma: _**Sí. Sí.**_

Suspirando, me apretujé de nuevo hasta la parte delantera de la barra y dejé la jarra encima. Mi mirada lo buscó. Esperé hasta que atrapó mi mirada. Me envío un asentimiento de reconocimiento. Asentí de regreso.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi mano otra vez. Bajé la mirada.

Lunch: _**Estás tardando mucho. Será mejor que estés ligando con él para que te tome tanto tiempo.**_

Resoplé y me encontraba en el proceso de contestarle cuando él llegó frente a mí. Asintió hacia la jarra. —Eso fue rápido.

—Sí. —Rápidamente me deslicé el teléfono en el bolsillo, casi como si temiera que viera los mensajes sobre de él. Sonreí lánguidamente—. No llegué a los tres metros.

—Ah. —Asintió comprendiendo, y apoyó las manos sobre la barra de nuevo. El movimiento ajustó la camisa sobre su pecho y tiró de ella contra sus hombros—. Te dejaré saber un secreto. Las _chicas buenas_ son comidas vivas en sitios como estos.

Lo miré por un momento, asimilado sus palabras. Me humedecí los labios, alcanzando el fondo de mi interior, en donde residía alguna reserva de instintos femeninos. —Tal vez no soy tan buena.

Entonces se rio, un pequeño y profundo sonido que envió las ondas de un torbellino a través de mí. Mi rostro se sonrojó. Sonriendo vacilantemente, insegura de si su risa era algo bueno o malo.

—Dulzura, tienes "chica buena" escrito completamente sobre ti.

Fruncí el ceño. Las chicas buenas no se ganaban al chico. La ex de Yamcha era sexi, hermosa, sofisticada. No como yo.

—Podría sorprenderte —fingí.

—Sí. —Asintió, su mirada vagando sobre mí, y repentinamente deseé haber vestido algo además de un suéter sin forma—. Podrías.

Pensaba que era una chica buena porque así era como lucía. No lo haría cambiar de parecer con palabras, esas eran el tipo de cosas que uno demostraba.

—Usa tus codos para poder pasar por ahí.

Se alejó y llenó otra jarra. La colocó frente a mí. Busqué torpemente el dinero en el pequeño bolso sujeto con una correa a través de mi pecho.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello. —No te preocupes por ello.

—¿En serio? Gracias.

Señaló la sala principal. —Sólo recuerda usar tus codos, Chica Buena.

Con esa línea de despedida, se movió por la barra hacia el próximo cliente.

Volviéndome, maniobré de nuevo a través de la multitud, siguiendo su consejo y utilizando mis codos. Me consiguió miradas, pero funcionó.

—¡Bulma! ¡Por aquí! —Lunch hizo un gesto salvaje desde una mesa.

Dos chicos ya ocupaban la mesa. Algo me dijo que la obtuvieron primero. Media jarra de cerveza descansaba en el medio. Lunch y Milk bebían sin duda de vasos que eran cortesía de sus compañeros de mesa.

—Chicos, esta es Bulma —Palmeó el brazo del muchacho a su lado—. Terls, sé un caballero. Déjala sentarse.

—Es Turles. —Se puso de pie e hizo un ademán hacia su asiento.

Dejándome caer en la silla, dejé la jarra al lado de la otra.

—Bueno. —Lunch se acercó más—. ¿Cómo de ardiente es?

Tomando un respiro, respondí—: Ardiente.

—¿Hablaste con él?

Encogí un hombro, guardando para mí por alguna razón que él fue el chico que me ayudó con el auto anoche. Eso podría llevarme a explicar que acababa de apodarme "Chica Buena". También podría haberme apodado "indeseable" o "leprosa".

—Ordené cerveza —ofrecí.

—Ugh, ¿eso es todo? Bueno, hay un montón de peces en el agua. —Señaló a nuestro alrededor—. Te encontraremos a alguien que perfeccione tus habilidades.

Mi mirada escudriñó el mar de personas. El que me entregó su silla ahora estaba acuclillado, sentado en un casco de motocicleta. Observaba a Lunch prestando atención como si de hecho fuera un participante en nuestra conversación.

Mientras tanto, su amigo trabajaba para impresionar a Milk. No podía imaginar un esfuerzo más inútil que ese. Milk era así. No les daba falsas esperanzas a los chicos.

—¿Buscando mejorar tus habilidades? —repitió Turles—. Puedo ayudarte con eso. Conozco a muchos que estarían dispuestos.

—Olvídalo —lo corté—. Una cosa es coquetear por ahí con un camarero y otra pensar en hacer otras cosas. No necesito zambullirme en el libertinaje.

Turles golpeó la mesa, riendo de nuevo. Ondeó la mano en mi dirección. —¿Dónde la encontraste? Grita "nunca he estado debajo".

Lunch pateó el casco de Turles provocando que este cayera . —Piérdete.

El se puso de pie, sacudiéndose. —Lo siento. Sólo bromeaba. —Miró a su amigo—. Vamos, hombre.

Los dos se desvanecieron en la multitud. Por un momento, las tres nos sentamos ahí, en silencio.

—No escuches a ese idiota —murmuró Lunch por fin.

Su valoración parecía coincidir con la opinión que el camarero tenía de mí. "_Chica buena_" y "_nunca ha estado debajo_" parecían ir de la mano.

Honestamente, no me molestaba ser virgen. Lo que me molestaba era ser invisible para el sexo opuesto. ¿Cómo iba Yamcha a notarme alguna vez?

Paseé la mirada por la habitación, evaluando a la multitud. Había chicas hermosas por todos lados, riendo, hablando, ondeando su cabello en el aire con movimientos suaves y sueltos. Nunca me había sentido tan apartada de mi lugar como lo hacía en ese minuto. Cualquiera de esas chicas tenía una mejor oportunidad con Yamcha que yo.

Mi mirada regresó rápidamente a mis amigas, la determinación corriendo a través de mí. —Muy bien.

Lunch ladeó la cabeza. —Muy bien… ¿qué?

—Hagamos esto Tomaré cualquier consejo que me den. Ligaré y usaré cualquier atuendo que escojan.

—¿Es en serio? — Milk parecía desconcertada. —¿Segura, Bulma?

Asentí y tomé otro trago, encogiéndome ante el amargo sabor. —Sí. —Necesitaba hacerlo.

Lunch aplaudió y miró por la habitación. —Siiiiiiiiiiiii! De acuerdo. Veamos. A quién deberíamos…

—No. —Extendí un dedo—. Si voy a hacer esto, quiero a alguien que sepa lo que hace. —Tomé una respiración profunda, una imagen llenando mi mente—. Quiero al camarero.

Lunch sonrió lentamente, asintiendo con aprobación. —Muy bien, entonces. Será el camarero.


	4. Lástima

**Cuarto Capítulo :3**

* * *

><p>Nada sucedió esa noche. Ya lo había visto rechazar a dos chicas que se le lanzaron encima. Evidentemente, era más discriminatorio de lo que implicaban los rumores. No quería ser rechazada. Una vez que eso sucediera, nunca tendría otra oportunidad, y por alguna razón había fijado mi vista en él. Quizá era el hecho de que me había ayudado esa noche con mi auto, o quizá, simplemente era que me había llamado ''<em>Chica Buena<em>'' y yo quería que se comiera sus palabras.

Todas decidimos irnos a casa y regresar armadas con algún plan. O al menos un atuendo mejor.

En realidad pude levantarme a tiempo para mi clase en la mañana. Los suaves ronquidos de Lunch se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta, lo cual me decía que no lograría llegar a su primera clase. Y seguro Milk ya se había levantado y marchado.

Caminé rápidamente por el campus. Apenas había comenzado le primavera por lo que aún había bajas temperaturas.

Me senté en botánica a tomar notas sobre lo que el profe estaba hablando. Después de clases, guardé todo y me levante rápidamente antes que se amontonaran todos en la salida

Me moría por un choque de cafeína por lo que fui a una Cafetería. Al entrar me dirigí a la cola para comprar, y un par de chicas conversaban ruidosamente frente a mí sobre sus planes para el fin de semana.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué y leí el mensaje de texto.

Lunch: _**¡Un latte d kramelo xtra klient, xfa! **(NA: uff, que mal escribe)_

Aparentemente, ya se había levantado. Riéndome, le contesté:

Bulma: _**¿Qué harás x mí a cambio?**_

Lunch: _**T haré lucir tan ardient q tndrás q golpear cn un palo al kmarero sexy para podr quitártlo d encima.**_

Me reí disimuladamente y contesté:

Bulma: _**¿Xq me asusta eso?**_

— ¡Hola, Bulma! —Las palabras besaron mi mejilla en una pequeña ráfaga de aliento.

Me giré, y mi mirada chocó contra el blanco de todos mis deseos. Mi corazón se infló dentro de mi pecho.

—Hola, Yamcha. — ¿Acaso mi voz sonaba así de chillona? Mi mirada lo recorrió, captándolo por completo de una vez. Su cabello corto y negro, una cicatriz en su mejilla producto de un accidente que tuvo de pequeño, era alto y con cuerpo bien formado debido a sus entrenamientos.

Me dio un cálido y fraternal abrazo. De los que siempre me daba.

—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien. —Asentí como respuesta, demasiado entusiasta, luego sentí como mi rostro se enrojecía de vergüenza. Con él siempre era así, me sentía incomoda, él siempre se encontraba tranquilo, relajado y cómodo.

Se me quedó mirando durante un momento, antes de que yo añadiera—: ¿Y tú? Es el último año.

—Sí. Ya voy reduciendo mis primeras opciones.

—Guau. Eso es genial, Yamcha.

—Sólo espero poder entrar en algún lugar, ¿sabes?

—Oh, estoy segura de que entrarás —solté.

Me indicó que avanzara en la fila. Las chicas que hablaban ahora se encontraban ordenando.

Se encogió de hombros. —La competencia es dura, y cada programa tiene pocas vacantes. Probablemente terminaré estudiando medicina en Uruguay.

Se rio y lo imité, segura de que bromeaba. Él era muy inteligente, no había duda en de que terminaría en cualquier facultad de medicina a la que quisiera asistir.

—Ayer hablé con Saori, me dijo que tú y Zangya terminaron.

—Sí —dijo con lentitud, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. Esta era la primera vez que lo había visto tan incómodo, y me arrepentí de haber hablado.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —interrumpió la cajera. Mi atención se desvió a la chica del otro lado de la barra. Me acerqué y pedí mi orden. Su mirada voló hasta Yamcha—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Moví mi mano. —Oh, no, no estamos juntos.

—No, yo me encargo, Bulma —dijo, alcanzando su billetera—. Yo tomaré un capuccino.

—Gracias —murmuré mientras nos movíamos para esperar nuestras bebidas. Yamcha señaló un par de sillones libres.

— ¿Quieres sentarte?

—Seguro. —Asentí y me senté.

—Al parecer mi hermana no perdió mucho tiempo en extender la noticia.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Lo lamento. No quise…

—Bulma, no te preocupes, estoy bromeando, eres como de la familia. Por supuesto que Saori te lo contaría. — Su mirada se suavizo, como si estuviera mirando a su hermana, como si yo fuera pequeña, _como si me tuviera lástima._

_Eres como de la familia_. Esa frase retumbo en mi cabeza. Genial, me veía como una hermana más, eso, fue una puñalada en mi corazón. Dijeron nuestros nombres y él se levantó antes que yo, llegando a la barra en dos zancadas y regresando con las tres bebidas.

—Supongo que no puedes quedarte mucho —comentó al sentarse de nuevo—. El café de tu amiga se enfriará.

—Si, supongo que le llevaré a Lunch su café. —Con la garganta de pronto comprimida, me levanté, asegurando mi bolso a mí alrededor antes de tomar las bebidas de la mesita redonda frente a mí. Me siguió hasta la puerta, manteniéndola abierta para mí.

Saliendo detrás de mí, me dio un abrazo rápido, con cuidado de no derramar mis vasos. —Fue bueno charlar contigo. Nos vemos, Bulma.

—Sí, igualmente. —Mi brillante sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se giró. Lo observé moverse por la acera, combinándose con el tráfico de estudiantes.

Me mantuve allí, en la puerta de la cafetería hasta perderlo de vista.

Todas las emociones, toda la desesperación que sentí anoche, surgieron otra vez en mi interior. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Si quería que me mirara de forma diferente, sin nada de lástima, entonces, tenía que ser diferente.


	5. No Llamará

—No puedo creer que te lo dejé. Es tan malditamente sexy. —Lunch me dio un codazo alentador—. Será mejor que te lances sobre él, o voy a golpearte. No hay marcha atrás.

Estaba de pie a varios metros detrás de la barra, medio escondida detrás de Lunch mientras espiaba al camarero sin ser detectada. Sus palabras no me perturbaban. —Tú sabes que es posible que ni siquiera le guste, que me rechace.

Ella me miró nuevamente. —Estás bromeando, ¿no? Te ves bien esta noche. Mejor que la mayoría de estas idiotas que se le tiran encima a el. Tú tienes algo que ellas no.

—¿Si?

Ella asintió. —Sí. Tú tienes… —Hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra—… una frescura en ti.

Tienes una frescura, eso fue como si me hubiese dicho "chica buena". Parecía no poder escapar de ese apodo.

El camarero (realmente tenía que saber su nombre) llevaba otra camiseta de Ouji's, esta de color azul con las letras de color blanco. Al parecer siempre lucía bien, un cuerpo hecho para el pecado, era Adonis en persona. Pensar en él me hizo sentir temblorosa por todas partes.

—Está bien —anunció Lunch—. Creo que hemos observado el tiempo suficiente. Vamos a entrar.  
>Sus palabras provocaron que una oleada de pánico me atravesara. —Está lleno de gente…<p>

—Está lleno todas las noches. A menos que quieras venir a acecharlo en lunes. Suponiendo que trabaje siquiera entonces.  
>Negué con la cabeza.<p>

—Entonces vamos. Debes sentirte bien. Te ves genial.  
>Miré hacia abajo. Los pantalones de jean que llevaba pertenecían a Milk. Eran demasiado apretados, pero Lunch dijo que era el punto. La blusa también era de Milk. Varios tonos de azul y celeste. Lunch juró que iba muy bien con mi cabello.<p>

Mientras avanzábamos hacia la barra, Lunch me empujó frente a ella. Sólo había tres camareros en la barra, y ella se aseguró de acercarse a la parte en la que mi camarero estaba trabajando.

Miré cómo vertía cerveza en una jarra, admirando la flexión de sus bíceps. Su mirada se levantó y recorrió el bar, de la forma en que noté que lo había hecho anoche. Mirando, evaluando a la multitud. Sus penetrantes ojos pasaron sobre mí por una fracción de un segundo, antes de llevarlos de regreso.

Él sonrió torcidamente. —Oye, es la _Chica Buena_. ¿Cómo va todo?

—¿Chica Buena? —susurró Lunch en mi oído—. Bueno, claramente no me dijiste todo acerca de anoche.

Le di un codazo, sin saber cómo responder a su saludo. Sonreí. —Hola.

Entregó la jarra, recogió el dinero y se giró hacia mí.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Pedí dos cervezas Quilmes y él le echó un vistazo a Lunch. —¿Identificación?

La miré mientras metía su mano en su bolso y sacaba su identificación falsa. Cuando volví a mirar hacia atrás, lo atrapé mirándome. El miró hacia otro lado, dándole un vistazo a su identificación antes de traer nuestras bebidas.

—Tan sexy —murmuró Lunch cerca de mi oído mientras él se inclinaba para sacar las cervezas de la nevera de atrás. —Deslízale tú número.

Mi mirada se volvió hacia ella. —¿Qué? ¿Así de fácil?

—Bueno, sabrás si está interesado por su reacción. Tal vez te llame, o tal vez no. De cualquier manera, debes intentarlo.

Me mordí el labio, pensando. El único problema era que yo había decidido que sería él. Él sería mi sujeto de prueba.

Suspirando, Lunch hurgó en su bolso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, mirando en su dirección, y confirmando que él se dirigía de vuelta a nosotras.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, sacó un lápiz delineador de ojos y cogió una fina servilleta de la pila que había sobre la barra. A la velocidad de la luz, garabateó mi nombre y número.

Sentí mis ojos agrandarse. —¡Alto! ¡No! —Mi mano se lanzó hacia su brazo, pero ella se inclinó lejos de mí, parándose de puntillas y estirando su brazo.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo antes de que mis dedos tomaran medidas drásticas sobre su muñeca.

—¡Lunch, no!

Demasiado tarde. Vi como sus dedos masculinos cogieron la servilleta. Mi mirada siguió esa mano hasta su cara mientras él dejaba nuestras bebidas amablemente.

Oí la voz de Lunch a mi lado diciendo. —Este es su número.

Su mirada pasó de la servilleta a mí. Esos ojos negros y penetrantes clavados en mí. Movió la servilleta en mi dirección. —¿Quieres que tenga esto?

Esperó, con la expresión en blanco. La pelota estaba en mi cancha. Sin darme la más mínima indicación de si él siquiera quería mi número, me preguntaba lo que yo quería.

Balbuceé las palabras. —Uh, n-sí. Bueno, seguro. Como sea.

Tonta. Me sentía como una niña de trece años. Mi cara ardía.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo los codos sobre la barra, su mirada fija en mí con ardiente intensidad. —¿Me das esto tú?

Al parecer "como sea" no iba a funcionar para él.  
>Lunch me dio un codazo discretamente. —Sí —dejé salir por fin de mis labios.<p>

Se enderezó. Sin decir nada más, se deslizó la servilleta en el bolsillo, tomó el dinero que Lunch le entregó por nuestras bebidas, y se giró hacia otro cliente.

Lunch tomó mi brazo con su mano y me arrastró lejos.  
>La miré cuando tomé un sorbo de mi Quilmes, olvidando odiaba su sabor. Estaba demasiado molesta.<p>

—No puedo creer que me hayas avergonzado así. —Mientras las palabras salían de mí, deliberadamente forcé a mis ojos en dirección a ella para asegurarme de no echar un vistazo nuevamente hacia él a través de la sala.

—Teníamos que conseguir poner las cosas en movimiento. Nada iba a suceder si solo pedías, pagabas y te ibas.

Fruncí el ceño, apoyando la cadera contra la mesa de billar. Me negué a admitir que ella tenía razón. Tal vez él me llamaría ahora. Había metido mi número en su bolsillo, ¿O solo lo hizo para no herir mis sentimientos? Tal vez ya lo había tirado a la basura.

—Dios. —Levanté los dedos y los froté contra el centro de mi frente.

Me palmeó la espalda. —Lo sé. Es difícil ser una chica que realmente sale de la habitación de su residencia y habla con chicos sexys.

El tipo que había al lado de Lunch le dio un empujón, chocando su cadera. —Oye, cosa sexy, tu tiro.

Girándose, ella alineó el palo de billar y preparó su tiro, ganando un montón de miradas cuando se inclinó, especialmente de los dos que nos habían invitado a jugar al billar con ellos.

La bola entró en la tronera con un silbido.

—¡Lindo! —Tien Shinhan chocó la mano con ella, aferrando sus largos dedos más de lo necesario. A Lunch no parecía importarle.

Por desgracia, a su amigo parecía gustarle yo, y no pensaba que fuera lindo, era algo regordete, probablemente demasiadas cervezas y asados. Por alguna razón, el camarero era el único hombre que podía considerar besar y tocar sin sentirme ligeramente revuelta.

—¿Segura que no quieres jugar? —Me ofreció un palo. Traté de mirar con una mente abierta.

—No, gracias. Ustedes ya han comenzado, de todos modos.

Él sonrió, pero parecía decepcionado.

Durante la siguiente hora, me senté en un taburete, mirando como Lunch y Tien se ponían cada vez más amistosos, tocándose en cada oportunidad mientras se movían alrededor de la mesa de billar. Su amigo se quedó cerca, incluso mientras jugaba al billar, charlando conmigo y bebiendo constantemente.

La multitud comenzó a disminuir alrededor de las doce.

— ¿A dónde se ha ido todo el mundo tan pronto?

—Hay un puñado de grandes fiestas en la fraternidad —explicó Chaoz (por fin había aprendido su nombre).

Con la disipación de la multitud había muy poco que obstruyera mi visión, por lo que no pude evitar dirijir mi mirada hacia la barra. Solo se encontraba trabajando un camarero en el mostrador, pero no era él. Mi camarero no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Estaba en un descanso? ¿O se había ido antes de tiempo? Si se fue temprano, podría haber hablado conmigo.

Tomé un respiro, me obligué a dejar de obsesionarme con él, después de todo yo amaba a Yamcha.

—¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí? —Tien, apartándose un paso de la mesa y mirando primero a Lunch, luego a mí y a Chaoz. Y una vez más a Lunch.

Lunch y yo nos miramos, comunicándonos en silencio. Ella me dio la más leve inclinación de cabeza, entendiendo. Yo estaba lista para irme, pero no con estos chicos.

Me deslicé de la butaca. —Tengo que ir al baño.

Esperaba que eso le diera tiempo para acordar las cosas con su chico e intercambiar números.

Crucé la habitación hasta el estrecho pasillo que conducía a los baños. Eran de uso individual, una vez dentro, puse el pequeño gancho en su lugar, cerrando la puerta. Momentos más tarde, terminé de lavarme las manos y abrí la puerta, notando de inmediato que Chaoz me esperaba fuera.

—Hola. —Se apartó de la pared.

—Hola —murmuré, dando un paso hacia el estrecho pasillo deseando que no hiciera nada.

Se puso en mi camino y se acercó más a mi, yo retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared mientras él continuaba acercándose. —Uh, ¿qué estás…?

Cerró la distancia, posando con fuerza sus labios sobre los míos. Me quedé inmóvil, en estado de shock. Su áspera lengua empujó entre mis labios y me atraganté.No se si estaba demasiado borracho para no darse cuenta que yo no le correspondía o si tal vez pensó que iba a cambiar de opinión y que iba a empezar a devolverle en beso.

Doble mis dedos en un puño y lo golpeé en el hombro. Fué inútil, él no se movió.

Luego desapareció. Así sin más.

Me derrumbé contra la pared y me limpié la boca con el dorso de la mano como si pudiera deshacerme del beso no deseado. Me levante, y centre mi vista en la escena frente a mí.

Chaoz estaba en el suelo, y alguien se cernía sobre él, agarrándolo por la pechera de la camisa. Era mi camarero,ayudándome, rescatándome una vez más.

Me moví, mis pies acercándose a ellos. Mirando por encima de su hombro, me quedé sin aliento al ver la cara de Chaoz, su labio estaba destruido y su mejilla estaba roja de sangre. Me aferré al brazo del camarero justo cuando se movía hacia atrás, listo para dar otro puñetazo.

—¡No! ¡Alto!

Él me miró con una expresión salvaje, nada parecida a su inexpresividad habitual. Su mandíbula tensa. Unas venas palpitantes en su frente.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí. —Estoy bien.

Los músculos firmemente agrupados se aliviaron bajo mis dedos y me di cuenta de que todavía estaba aferrada al bíceps del él. Sin embargo, no lo solté. Bajé la mirada hacia su brazo, donde su piel bronceada tocaba mis dedos pálidos. Dejé caer mi mano.

Él apartó la mirada y miró a Chaoz de nuevo. Levantó la otra mano y señaló al final del estrecho pasillo. —¡Fuera de mi bar! No quiero volver a verte por aquí de nuevo.

Chaoz asintió ferozmente, con la cara hecha un desastre. Hice una mueca, dolía solo mirarlo. Él se puso de pie, murmurando—: Voy a buscar a mi amigo.

A solas con mi salvador, inhalé. Mis pulmones de repente se sentían increíblemente apretados, demasiado pequeños para soportar el aire. —Gracias.

Él me miró de frente. —Lo vi seguirte hasta el pasillo.

Así que él me miraba.

El silencio llenó el aire. Me froté las manos a lo largo de mis muslos. —Bueno. Gracias de nuevo. Espero que no te metas en problemas con tu jefe por esto.

—Voy a estar bien.

Asintiendo, me alejé un paso de él, di tres pasos y me detuve, girándome, pregunté—: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me parecía absurdo seguir pensando en él como el camarero.

—Vegeta. —Se me quedó mirando, a través de mí, con una expresión impasible, sin sonreír.

—Hola. —Me mojé los labios y añadí—: Bulma.

—Lo sé.

Asentí sin convicción. La servilleta. Por supuesto. Con una sonrisa temblorosa, salí hacia la sala principal.

Estaba a medio camino de la mesa de billar cuando Lunch me encontró, con ojos enormes en su cara redonda. —¿Qué pasó con el rostro de ese tipo? Se veía como si un camión lo hubiera golpeado, y él prácticamente huyó de aquí.

La conduje hacia la salida. —El camarero es lo que pasó.

—¿Qué? —Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas—. ¿Como que él se puso celoso y… lo golpeó?

—Más como que Chaoz trató de succionarme contra mi voluntad y Vegeta intervino.

—¿Vegeta? —repitió.

—Sí. El camarero tiene un nombre.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me miró con asombro mientras salíamos. —Creo que has logrado más que su atención, Bulma.

Solté un bufido. —Él sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

—Es un camarero. ¿Cómo defenderte para verse bien entra en su descripción de trabajo? Simplemente no quieres aceptarlo, le gustas y estoy segura que te llamará.

Yo no era tan ingenua como Lunch afirmaba. Él podría haber dicho algo más para llenar ese incómodo silencio en el pasillo, y ni siquiera sonrió.

No estaba siendo negativa, estaba segura de que no llamaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :D...<br>**

**Una vez más, gracias a las personas que comentaron :3**

**Saludos, dejen sus review...**


	6. Bonita

No llamó al día siguiente, y yo estaba más que segura que jamás lo haría, aunque Lunch había plantado en mí cierta esperanza.

Lunch se encontraba en mi habitación, distrayéndome de mi tarea.

—Bueno, ya sabes que volveremos esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Eh. No, no tenemos que hacerlo.

Se dejó caer en la cama conmigo, aterrizando sobre su estómago.—Vamos. No puedes negarte, es como si estuvieras entrenando para Yamcha.

Mordiéndome el interior de la mejilla, consideré sus palabras.

Ella debió de haberme visto vacilante porque siguió presionando.—Vamos. Lo has impresionado, y ya van dos noches seguidas. —Movió dos dedos en frente de mi cara—. También tenemos que ir allí esta noche, pero hoy nos reuniremos con otras chicas del pasillo, Maron y Fasha siempre se apuntan para un poco de diversión. —Su mirada me perforó—. Di que sí, Bulma.

Con un suspiro, cerré mi cuaderno.—Está bien. Sí.

Aplaudió y saltó de la cama. —Voy a ir a buscar a las demás. Entra en la ducha. Pero no escojas tu ropa todavía.

Si Lunch se salía con la suya, iba a salir de aquí con medias de red.

Levantándome, agarré mi toalla, con mi estómago haciendo cosas extrañas. Mariposas. Aunque no sabía por qué. Vegeta me había ayudado solo porque ese era su trabajo, mantener el orden en Ouji's, no había nada personal en sus acciones.

Aun así, el recuerdo de aquellos penetrantes ojos negros sobre mí en medio de decenas de personas que competían por su atención hizo que me hormigueara la piel. Además de ser jodidamente sexy, tenía esa cosa fuerte y oscura a su favor. Para él, era seguro era otra tonta más que entraba a Ouji's.

Él podría estra mas que acostumbrado a hacerlo con un sinnúmero de mujeres a los cuales sus rostros y nombres ya no recordara. Pero yo quería ser diferente...

Lunch reunió no solo a Maron y Fasha, sino también a un par de otras chicas de nuestro piso. Sumábamos seis, así que necesitábamos dos autos. Alguien decidió que Fasha y yo manejaríamos, probablemente porque no éramos grandes bebedoras.

Cuando llegamos a Ouji's entramos por la puerta de atrás, más allá de la barra de comida. El olor a frituras inundo mi nariz.

Esta noche estaba repleto de nuevo, pero vi a Vegeta en su lugar habitual en la barra ¿Acaso no hace nada más? Además de acostarse con la mitad de las chicas que se le lanzaban por aquí, tenía que tener algo más para él. La decepción me atravesó al pensar que no tenía metas fuera de atender el bar.

—Aquí tienes. —Lunch me tendió la mano con un poco de dinero en la palma. Fasha y las otras ya buscaban una mesa—. Vamos a empezar con dos jarras. Voy a estar justo detrás de ti para ayudarte a llevarlas. —Me empujó en dirección a la barra.

Me acerqué a la barra, pero él aún no me veía. Quería correr y salir de ahí, seguro que sabría que yo estaba aquí debido a él, con la certeza de que me vería y me llamaría idiota,o peor, podía mirarme, señalar y decir. —: ¡Oye, es mi chica acosadora!

Girandomé, miré a Lunch. —No quiero hacer esto.

—¿Qué? Por qué…

Puse el dinero en su mano. —Hazlo tú. Estaré detrás de ti para que me vea, pero no voy a ponerme de pie frente a él por una tercera noche. —Le dirigí una mirada de advertencia—. Y no me avergüences de nuevo.

Rodando los ojos, tomó el dinero. —Está bien. —Se empujó hacia el frente, llegando allí más rápido de lo que jamás podría yo.

Me quedé detrás mientras Lunch se apoyaba en la barra, sosteniendo el dinero en alto, la señal universal de que necesitaba servicio. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que él volviera su atención hacia ella.

Cuando vio que era ella, su mirada saltó alrededor, como si buscara a alguien. Mi respiración se detuvo cuando su mirada se posó en mí. Fue una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente para registrar mi presencia. Nada más. No hubo señales de que se acordara de mí siquiera.

Volvió a mirar a Lunch, inclinando la cabeza, comunicándose con ella para que siguiera adelante y ordenara. Asintiendo, se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar la cerveza. Esperé su regreso, mi respiración irregular. Le entregó las jarras, tomó el dinero y le devolvió su cambio. Todo sin mirarme.

La decepción me atravesó. No sabía lo que hacía aquí. ¿Tratar de ser algo que no era para poder atrapar a Yamcha? Me engañaba a mí misma. Si él no me había notado en todos estos años, ¿por qué habría de cambiar ahora?

En el momento en que Lunch me alcanzó, me sentía más tonta que nunca. Y ella debió de ver algo de lo que sentía en mi cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

Negué. —Esto es una locura. En verdad no quiero estar aquí. No otra vez. Voy a regresar…

—Ay, Bulma, vamos. —Ella dio un pisotón, y fruncio el seño —. No te vayas.

—Tú quédate. Vuélvete con Fasha. —Retrocedí hacia la multitud. Una maldición sonó en mi oído cuando pisé el pie de alguien.

—Espera. Voy contigo. —Miró a su alrededor en busca de un sitio en donde dejar las jarras que sostenía.

—No. Está bien, de verdad. Tengo un examen de todos modos y debo irme¿Por qué si no iba a estar aquí en una misión para aprender los juegos preliminares de un caliente extraño? . Esto es más de lo que he salido como… nunca.

Ella suspiró, asintiendo. —Sí. Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde.

Me despedí y me volví escabullendome entre la gente hasta que logré salir. Levanté la cara hacia el aire fresco nocturno y contuve el aliento como si acabara de salir de una profunda piscina.

Me fuí caminando a través del estacionamiento, pensando por qué autoservicio quería pasar en el camino de regreso al departamento. Iba pensando en costillas y hamburguesas cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro.

Con un grito, me di la vuelta, mi puño voló instintivamente. Mis nudillos apenas rozaron su hombro.

—Tranquila. —Vegeta se quedó allí, con una mano en el aire, mientras se frotaba la parte superior de su hombro, donde lo había golpeado, con la otra mano.

Me tapé la boca con ambas manos. —¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Tienes buenos reflejo, pero debes trabajar en tu objetivo.

Mis manos cayeron de mi cara lentamente.

Lo miré fijamente, tratando de comprender que él estaba aquí. Era extraño verlo fuera de la barra.

Mi cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado. —¿Estás… —Señalé con un dedo entre él y yo— … siguiéndome?

—Vi que te ibas.

—Así que eso es un sí.

¿Él me miraba? Se fijó en mí. No era invisible, después de todo.

Y continuó—: Mira, no deberías andar sola por la noche. Hay tipos que se toman unas copas de más, ven a una chica bonita caminando sola… —Su voz se desvaneció, su implicación clara

Sólo oí una cosa. _Bonita._

—Voy a acompañarte hasta tu auto —finalizó.

—Gracias. —Me volví en dirección a mi auto. Se puso a caminar a mi lado.

—Espero que no te metas en problemas por salir del bar.

—Voy a estar bien.

Yo era consciente de su brazo, tan cerca del mío mientras caminábamos. Deslizó una mano en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones de jean.

—Te vas temprano —señaló.

—Sí, no me sentía de ánimos esta noche. —Por lo menos antes, ahora me sentía de ánimos. Su cuerpo junto al mío irradiando calor. Todos mis nervios vibraban como un cable suelto, ni siquiera nos tocamos, pero era como si lo sintiera en todas partes.

—No te sientes de ánimos esta noche —repitió en voz baja. Había diversión en su voz a pesar de que él no fue directamente y una torcida sonrisa se formó en su boca. —No puedo contar las noches que "no me siento de ánimos", pero todavía tengo que estar allí.

Tengo que. Interesante elección de palabras. —¿No te gusta tu trabajo?

Se encogió de hombros. —A veces.

—¿También eres estudiante?

—Pues no.

—¿Ya te graduaste?

—Sólo de la escuela secundaria.

Una vez más, hubo una punzada de decepción. Esto era absurdo. Yo no tenía a este tipo en cuenta para un novio o como compañero por toda la vida. No debería sentir nada por su falta de ambición.

Él continuó—: ¿Estás en la universidad?

Asentí.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Orange Star? —Había tres universidades en el área, pero Orange Star tenía la reputación más prestigiosa.

—Sí.

Una vez más, que estuviera al tanto hizo que todo dentro de mí se volviera cálido y difuso. —Mi amiga, Lunch, viene mucho por aquí. Probablemente la has visto antes. Es difícil pasarla por alto. —Él ni lo confirmó ni lo negó—. Ella me invitó. No frecuento bares casi nunca.

—Así que has decidido comenzar a vivir la experiencia de la universidad en su totalidad, entonces. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Lo de ayer por la noche no te asustó?

Fruncí el ceño. —Oh, te refieres a ese tipo del baño. ¿Debería asustarme?

Nos detuvimos junto a mi auto.

El tono ronco de su voz continuó—: Ser maltratada fuera del baño podría haber disuadido a algunas chicas de volver de nuevo a la noche siguiente.

—Yo no soy la mayoría de las chicas. —Él no tenía ni idea. Podía parecer ingenua e inocente, pero mis cicatrices eran profundas. Costaba mucho asustarme.

Busqué mis llaves, en mis bolsillos, las manos me temblaban.

—Puedo verme como una chica nerd y no como una de las chicas sexys que trepan a través de la barra cada noche, pero…

Su voz se redujo hasta ser suave y profunda, sin ningún indicio del mal genio que estaba sintiendo yo. —Tienes razón. No eres como las otras chicas que veo todas las noches.

—Oh, eso es bueno —murmuré.

Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor mis llaves. Destrabando la puerta y abriéndola, levanté la mirada, lista para decirle que se fuera, pero luego me perdí en sus profundos ojos negros. Esos ojos hicieron que todo dentro de mí se derritiera y me sintiera débil.

De repente, mis rodillas se sentían temblorosas.

—Gracias por acompañarme. —Empecé a meterme en el interior del auto, pero su voz me detuvo.

—Dime algo, Bulma.

Era la primera vez que había oído mi nombre en sus labios.

—¿Cuántos años tienes realmente?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. —Diecinueve.

Él se rio. —Lo pensé. —Sus labios bien tallados se arquearon—. No eres más que una niña.

—No soy una niña —protesté. No he sido una niña desde que pasé mis noches en cuartos de baño de moteles, escuchando a mi madre acostándose con hombres al azar al otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —solté en respuesta.

—Veintitrés.

—No eres mucho mayor que yo —argumenté—. No soy una niña.

Levantó las dos manos en señal de rendición. Su media sonrisa se burlaba. —Si tú lo dices.

¿Cómo conseguía este hombre que las chicas se besaran con él? Era un idiota. Podría echarle la culpa a su aspecto, pero no todos los chicos sexis eran idiotas. Yamcha no lo era.

—Idiota —dije mientras me volvía para caer en mi auto—. ¿Por qué no vas a volver a servir cerveza y cacahuetes rancios?

Su mano se cerró alrededor de mi brazo y tiró, volviéndome.

—Oye —dijo rotundamente, todo asomo de sonrisa desaparecido. Mi pulso se aceleró, pero de debía controlarme, si no revelaría su efecto sobre mí—. Los cacahuetes no están rancios.

Podría haberme reído, excepto que no había ligereza en su expresión. Sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en mi cara. Luego, cayeron a mis labios.

_OhDiosohDiosOhDios._ Él va a besarme.

Este iba a ser el momento de mi segundo, bueno, tercer beso. No solicitado o no, el de anoche tenía que contar. Sin embargo, este era el que había estado esperando, el de un hombre que sabía cómo hacerlo correctamente.

Se acercó a mí, inclinó la cabeza, y luego todo el pensamiento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer huyó. No hubo ningún pensamiento, sólo la pura sensación.

No fué un beso rápido. Observé su rostro acercarse, su mirada se movió de mi boca a mis ojos varias veces, estudiándome, observando mi reacción, su mano tocó mi cara, sosteniendo mi mejilla, el roce cálido de su palma en mi cara se sentía muy íntimo. Esto hizo el momento tan real, tan poderoso.  
>Salté un poco cuando su boca finalmente se estableció sobre la mía. Como si el contacto trajera una descarga eléctrica o algo así.<p>

Su beso fue confiado, exigente, pura delicia. Sin soltar mi cara con una mano, la otra se trasladó a la parte baja de mi espalda, acercándome más. Su lengua trazó la comisura de mis labios y me estremecí, dejándolo entrar en mi boca. Mis manos agarraron sus hombros, mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del suave algodón, disfrutando de la cálida solidez de él debajo de la tela.

Entonces todo había terminado. Demasiado pronto. Levanté mi mano hasta mis labios, rozándolos, sintiéndolos, todavía calientes por sus labios. Me centré en él, observando como se iba de nuevo al una palabra más. Ni una mirada hacia atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Debido a que ustedes se toman la molestia de comentar yo me tomare el tiempo de responderles :D<strong> 

**Bulma Mariana:** Hola, me alegra que aún sigas esta historia :D y no la abandonaré... saludos!

**Juniver:** Gracias! me alegra que te guste :D

**Fortaleza saiyajin:** Gracias!

**Guest:** Gracias, trataré de actualizar más seguido.

**Skipow:** Gracias. Besos ;)

**rocy-rose:** Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste :D , y espero que este capítulo también n.n

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo **

**Chau!**


	7. Él me vería

Salí de la universidad, y me dirigí a la cafetería, merecía un café, ya que estas dos ultimas noches no había dormido bien, no desde que Vegeta me beso.

Entré en cafetería, caminando a través del piso de madera, inhalé el aroma de café y pasteles recién hechos.

Me sitúe en la cola, detrás de una chica que estaba hablando en por teléfono. Traté de ignorar su irritante voz. Me incliné hacia el mostrador, mirando las magdalenas y decidiéndome por una de limón. Sin quererlo, volví a pensar en la conversación que tuve anoche con las chicas.

Lunch había insistido en que Vegeta me siguió debido a mis locas habilidades de seducción. Yo no lo veía así. Él se alejó sin decir nada luego de besarme ¿Qué debía pensar?

Milk simplemente pensó que debería volver, ya que podría haber algo más entre nosotros. Esa posibilidad me hizo sentir cosquillas en mi vientre.

—Realmente tenemos que dejar de chocar de esta manera. La gente pensará que tenemos una aventura. —Salté un poco por la voz cerca de mi oído.

—Lo siento.—Yamcha rió. —No fue mi intención asustarte.

—No. —Presione una mano contra mi corazón acelerado.

Yamcha me dio un abrazo. Retirándose, me hizo una seña para que avanzara en la cola y ordenara. Siempre estaba nerviosa cuando estaba a su lado. Coloqué mi cabello detrás de mí oreja, un gesto inútil, eso no calmaba mis nervios.

—Un capuccino y una magdalena de limón —le dije a la cajera, sonriendo.

Yamcha siguió con su orden y le pagó antes de que yo pudiera sacar mi billetera, otra vez.

—¿Tienes tiempo para charlar? —preguntó cuando recogimos nuestras bebidas de la barra.

—Sí, tengo algo de tiempo.

Nos sentamos en dos sillas frente a la acera. Dejé mi capuccino en la mesa frente a mí y pellizqué un pedacito de mi magdalena, observando a Yamcha mientras bebía de su taza.

Él me sonrió, recostándose en su silla, claramente no tenía prisa. Ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez no había ningún objetivo en esta charla. A diferencia de los míos: _Hacer que se enamorara de mí. Casarse conmigo. Bendecirme con 2 hijos hermosos._

Finalmente, la necesidad de romper nuestro silencio me llevó a decir: — Nunca te había visto por aquí antes. Aparte de la última vez.

Él se encogió de hombros. —a Zangya nunca le gustó el café, ella prefería el té.

—¿Y a ti sí?

—Estoy averiguando qué es lo que más me gusta.

—O tal vez estás tratando de olvidarla...

—¿Me estás analizando?

Me encogí de hombros. —Estoy poniendo en práctica lo de psicología. Pero conozco a tu familia. Es fácil ver que eres un producto de tus padres, ellos te criaron para que fueras un buen hombre, un caballero. —_Lo que hizo que me enamorara profundamente._

Cuando fuí a vivir con la abuela y empecé la escuela, todos se burlaban de mi ropa, mi pelo, el hecho de que no era muy inteligente. Y cuando se enteraron donde vivía fue mucho peor.

Yamcha podría haber mirado para otro lado. En su lugar, me habló un día, enfrente de todos. Ese mismo día, Saori me pidió que me sentara con ella en el almuerzo. Me enamoré de él desde entonces.

Yamcha me miró durante un largo momento.— Caballero...— murmuró.— Tal vez demasiado. Estuve con Zangya más de lo que deseaba solo porque no quería hacerle daño.

—Creo que puedes ser un caballero y también ser feliz.

Yamcha ya no sonreía, solo me miraba, y no de una manera en que lo hubiera hecho antes. —Me alegro de haberte encontrado. —Su familiar sonrisa apareció de nuevo.— Me preguntaba si querrías que viajáramos juntos a casa para Navidad el próximo mes. A menos que tengas otros planes.

—No, no tengo planes. —Negué con la cabeza, mi corazón latiendo con entusiasmo con esta repentina oportunidad.

—Excelente, no creo que tenga tu número.— Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo.— ¿Cuál es?

Recité mi número.

—Genial. —Presionó un botón y mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

— Ahora tienes el mío.

—Genial —repetí.

Le echó una mirada a su teléfono.— Se me hace tarde, tengo reunión con mi tutor.

De pie, se colgó la mochila al hombro. —Hasta pronto Bulma.

—Adiós— Lo mire hasta que salió de la cafetería. Pasó por la ventana que había a mi derecha y me saludó alegremente a través del vidrio.

Sí, lo vería pronto, antes de Navidad. Un par de roces más como este y podría empezar a pensar en mí como algo más que la chica con la que creció, más que la mejor amiga de su hermana. Él me vería...

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero es que estas últimas dos semanas me han dado todo tipo de exámenes en mi escuela, cumplí años, se me cayó internet D: y me han pasado una infinidad de cosas que me impedían actualizar. Pero a partir de hoy me comprometo a actualizar más seguido.<strong>

**Juniver: _Si Vegeta es muy Sexi :$ ... En mi país uno es mayor a los 18 años (osea es legal, puede votar, ir preso, sacar el carnet de conducir, etc), a los 16 pueden votar (no es obligatorio), y a los 21 supuestamente ya son adultos e independientes. Espero que esto aclare tus dudas, ya que los menores no pueden conducir, y los que no tienen carnet tampoco._**

**Marilu Moreno: _Si, esta es la primera de muuuchas clases jajajajaa (risa malvada)_**

**Fortaleza saiyajin: _De ahora en más trataré de actualizar más seguido, gracias!_**

**lince12: _Me alegra que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes que habrá mucho VxB :D_**

**rocy-rose: _Jaja es el primer beso de muchos, espero que este capi también te guste :D_**

**Skipow: _Muchas gracias! espero que este también sea de tu agrado :3_**

**Y gracias a Bulma Mariana por sus mensajes de aliento :D :D**

**Sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes...**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Tal vez

**Hola aquí estoy otra vez con otro humilde capítulo para que lo disfruten! **

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? —Me quedé observando mi reflejo en el espejo. Lunch se sentó a mi lado, tomando un sorbo de su café mientras esperábamos que el estilista que nos atendía volviera para pagarle.<p>

Lunch bajó su vaso y se encontró con mi mirada perdida frente al espejo. —Esto va a sellar el trato.

—¿Cómo es eso? —le pregunté.

—Bueno. El camarero sexy te besó…

—Vegeta —añadí, volteando para mirarla a los ojos. —Además, de eso ya pasó un tiempo, y no nos olvidemos del hecho de que me besó y se fué sin decirme siquiera adios. Así que no diría que estoy _''por sellar el trato''._

Ella bebió más café y continuó.

—Él todavía está interesado en ti. Confía en mí, él te desea. Y lo más importante aún, Yamcha por fin está empezando a entrar en razón.

—Nunca dije que Yamcha...

—Yamcha está interesado. No se ofrecería a conducir a casa contigo para Navidad si no estuviera aunque sea un poquitito —Levantó los dedos, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellos— interesado en ti.

—Hmm. —Fue todo lo que dije, tomando un sorbo de mí agua. Mirando mi reflejo.

Lunch se inclinó y me apretó la mano.

—Me alegro tanto de que hagas esto, que te hagas un cambio de look.

Me encogí de hombros.— Un poco de mimos de vez en cuando no hace daño.

—Bueno, si algún día te conviertes en la señora de Yamcha Kido, estoy segura de que él te dará muchos mimos.

Simplemente sonreí. Nunca me importó el dinero de Yamcha, simplemente adoraba lo perfecta que era su famili, y quería eso para mi. Lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, no podía olvidar el beso de mi camarero sexy. Me asustó un poco. Me hizo pensar que podría haber un poco de mi madre en mí, después de todo, a ella le gustaban los ''_chicos malos_'' que la metían en problemas. Pero yo no era como mi madre y definitivamente no iba a seguir sus pasos para cometer sus mismos errores.

—Guau —suspiró Milk dos horas más tarde, cuando entró a nuestra suite para encontrarnos a Lunch y a mí revolviendo nuestros armarios en busca del conjunto perfecto.

Milk se dejó caer en la cama, mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cabello. —El pelo corto te queda genial, ¡Te ves increíble!

Lunch asintió, como si fuera una mamá orgullosa. —Ahora necesitamos la ropa adecuada.

Milk se levantó y fué hasta su armario y comenzó a empujar perchas. —Tengo algo perfecto.

Se volvió y agitó un suéter gris que se ajustaba al cuerpo. Lo toqué disfrutando de la suavidad contra la punta de mis dedos. —Oh —suspiré—. ¿Estás segura? Probablemente olerá a bar después.

—Pruébatelo —insistió, empujándolo hacia mí y moviendo la cabeza, rechazando mis protestas.

—Con un sujetador decente —añadió Lunch—Algo con aros para que les den un pequeño empujón.

Milk abrió un cajón y sacó un sujetador rosado. Cerrando el cajón, ella lo agitó hacia mí—. Las dos somos de la misma talla.

Suspirando, les di la espalda, me saqué mi camiseta y desabroche mi sujetador para ponerme este nuevo.

Mirando hacia delante, me quedé observando mi reflejo en el espejo colgado en la puerta del armario. Y valla que hacía maravillas.

—Ahora pruébatelo con el suéter —me animó Milk.

Me puse el sueter increíblemente suave y se ajustaba como un guante a mi cuerpo.

—¡Sí! —Lunch aplaudió una vez—. No se va a resistir a ti en eso.

—¿Aquellas de cuero hasta la rodilla?

—Sí. —Asintió sabiamente. —Apenas te vea querá follarte.

Fruncí el seño. —No sucederá nada de eso.

—Probablemente no, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera puedes decirlo.—Lunch sonrio.

—Puedo decirlo —protesté, mirando como Lunch y Milk trataban de no reirse.

Aun así, la palabra se quedó atascada en mi garganta. En realidad, no podría decirlo.

Lunch se echó a reír. —Tal vez, después de que este camarero termine contigo, serás capaz de decirlo.

—Tal vez —concedí—. Pero no lo voy a hacer con él.

Lunch se dio la vuelta y empezó a excavar en busca de zapatos en su estrecho armario —Cambiando de tema, Milk, ¿puedes venir con nosotros esta noche?

Apartó su mirada de mi para dirigirla a Lunch. —No. El padre de Goku se encuentra en la ciudad por negocios y se supone que debemos cenar con él. Pero si terminamos temprano podríamos encontrarlas en Ouji's.

—Eso sería genial —le dije algo alegre.

—Bueno, no llegues demasiado tarde. Vas a perderte toda la emoción cuando el camarero sexy ponga sus ojos en Bulma.

Sonreí, pero se sentía más como una mueca —Su nombre es Vegeta —le recordé, pero ellas no escuchaban. Ambas se acercaron a los diversos bolsos de cosméticos acumulados mientras intercambiaban opiniones de que clase de maquillaje debería usar.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo quedó demasiado corto para mi gusto D:<strong>


	9. ¿Tu Hermano?

Encontramos un lugar cerca de las mesas de billar, donde teníamos vista directa de la barra.

—Él está trabajando esta noche —exclamé por encima de la música en el oído de Lunch. Ahora que lo pienso, él había trabajado todas las noches desde que estuve allí.

—¿Ese es tu hombre, Bulma? —Fasha movio su cabeza con aprobación—Es muy sexy.

No me molesté en señalar que no era mi hombre.

En este momento, había varias chicas hermosas frente a él para pedir bebidas, y sin embargo, él parecía muy serio, sin hablarle por mucho tiempo a nadie. ¿Cuándo exactamente se suponía que debía enrollarse con todas las chicas que se rumoreaba?

—Bueno. ¿Cómo vas a hacer esto? —dijo Lunch en mi oído, mirando la barra como si investigara un punto de entrada.

Negué con la cabeza. —Él no me ha visto. ¿Qué sugieres?

—Tú me conoces. Me pararía frente a él, luciendo tan sexy como sea posible.

—¡Hazlo, hazlo! —grito Fasha, golpeando la mano sobre la mesa.

Una pelea estalló en cerca de la barra. Volví la cabeza ante el sonido de varios gritos y una silla golpeando el suelo.

—Oh, oh, ahí está tu hombre.

Todos nos volvimos y miramos con apreciación mientras Vegeta y otro empleado atravesaban la multitud y se zambullían en el tumulto.

—¡Hola, chicas! —Maron se acercó a nuestra mesa. Era un completo desastre , sus pechos se sacudían, peligrosamente cerca de liberarse de su camiseta algo corta. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Fasha.

—¡Hola! Estamos aquí para ver al hombre de Bulma. —dijo Fasha.

—Bulma. —Maron me miró, evaluándome. —¿Tienes un hombre? Por Dios. Dime. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Lunch hizo un gesto con la mano como si no fuera nada.—Ya lo conoces.

—¿Sí? —Miró a su alrededor. —¿Quién es?

—El camarero que trabaja aquí.

—¿En serio? —Me miró con un nuevo respeto—. No pensé que fueras capaz de compartirlo Bulma. Quiero decir, el chico se acuesta con cualquiera, esta noche ya besó como a tres chicas y va a acostarse con al menos una de ellas. Cuando estuve con él, estaba de vacaciones y utilizamos el asiento trasero de mi coche.

Ojalá Maron no hubiera dicho eso. Ahora tenía la imagen de ellos grabada en mi mente.

—De ninguna manera. Eres tan mentirosa, Maron —la interrumpió Lunch. —Hemos estado observándolo durante la última media hora y jamás se alejó de la barra.

La mirada de Maron de repente se movió más allá de mi hombro y su boca estalló en una sonrisa.

—Bueno, vamos a averiguarlo. Ahí está.

—¡No! ¡No tienes que hacer eso!

Demasiado tarde, ella lo llamó y agitó la mano, un calor mortificante se disparó hasta mis mejillas. Sentí una presencia aparecer detrás de mí. Me sentía demasiado horrorizada para mirar.

—¡Hola, nene! —Su voz era pura dulzura—. ¿Cómo estás?

_¿Nene?_ Quería vomitar

—Bien. Mary, ¿verdad? —preguntó una voz masculina.

—Maron —corrigió, y un destello de algo feo cruzó su expresión ante la aparente falta de memoria.

—Cierto —dijo la profunda voz y masculina.

Lunch dio un codazo en las costillas y me dedicó su mirada de "te lo dije". _Mira_, articuló.

—Así que ya conoces a mi amiga Bulma, ¿no? —preguntó Maron.

Me giré y sentí que mi estómago se desplomó a mis pies. No era Vegeta. Sin duda, este tipo era sexy, incluso se parecía un poco a Vegeta, pero no era él.

—No —dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia mí y mirándome como si me estuviera imaginando sin la ropa puesta. Le estreché la mano.

—Por supuesto que sí, Tarble. —Maron frunció el ceño, mirando entre nosotros dos e insistió—: Conoces a Bulma.

Su sonrisa vaciló por un momento.

—Uh, lo siento, no. ¿Debo recordarte? —Negué con la cabeza sin decir nada.

—No. No nos hemos visto antes.

Su nombre era Tarble. Sus dedos seguían sosteniendo mi mano en un cálido apretón.

—Ya me parecía. Me acordaría de alguien tan bonita. —Hábil. Y con una cara como la suya, apuesto a que no tenía que esforzarse mucho.

Lunch lreía. —Espera, espera, espera. ¿Trabajas en este lugar? ¿Cómo es que nunca te hemos visto aquí?

—Por lo general, trabajo uno o dos días durante la semana, pero Vegeta me llama cuando uno de los chicos se enferma. —Se encogió de hombros. Le guiñó un ojo a Lunch, su sonrisa cada vez se ampliaba más para revelar unos dientes perfectamente rectos.

—¿Vegeta? —repetí.

—Sí. Mi hermano.

—¿Tu hermano? —murmuré. Las cosas encajaron en mi cabeza. Me estuve ofreciendo a un tipo que no era el prostituto residente del bar. _Oh. Dios._

Maron comenzó a reirse mientras sus tetas seguían sacudiendose. —Oh, no me digas que querías hacer una jugada por Vegeta. Él no le da la hora a nadie.

—Bueno, a Bulma sí se la dio —replicó Lunch, con un tono enojado. —La besó. Tal vez simplemente no está interesado en zorras.

Las cejas de Tarble se arquearon.

—¿Mi hermano te besó? —Me evaluó con un nuevo interés.

—Sí. —Maron hizo un gesto con la mano. —Ella pensó que eras tú.

Cerré los ojos en un parpadeo dolorosamente lento, mi esperanza de que esto de alguna manera no llegara a Vegeta, se desvaneció.

—¿Qué? —Ahora Tarble parecía muy confundido. —¿Has venido aquí para besarme?

Mi mortificación aumentó. —Por supuesto que no.

Después de un largo momento en el prefería morir, la confusión desapareció de su rostro. Su sonrisa volvió, y su pecho se hinchó.

—Genial.

Me sentí la idiota más grande del mundo. —Tengo que irme.

Emerson asintió. —Me voy contigo.

Con una rápida despedida a todo el mundo comenzamos a abrirnos camino a través del bar. Tuvimos que parar de vez en cuando para que Lunch charlara con algún conocido. No quería hablar con Vegeta.

La multitud creció aún más, empujándome lejos de Lunch, de repente sentí su agarre en mi muñeca. Mi pecho se relajó. _Ahora podemos irnos._

Alcé la vista. Vegeta me miraba.

—Hola —dije estudiándolo de cerca, intentando evaluar qué sabía.

Sus labios se aplanaron en una línea sombría.

—Escuché que conociste a mi hermano.

Genial. Lo sabía.

—Oh. Sí. Fue agradable.

Sus ojos brillaron. —¿Es verdad? ¿Pensaste que yo era él?

Sacudí la cabeza, negativamente.

—Oh, sí. Cuando pudo dejar de reír, me lo contó todo. ¿Por eso has sido tan…amistosa conmigo?

—No. Por supuesto que no…

—Querías salir con mi hermano porque escuchaste los rumores sobre él.

Intenté actuar de forma casual. Como si nunca hubiese escuchado nada acerca de su hermano.

—¿Qué rumores?

Esos ojos se convirtieron en hielo.

—Los rumores sobre mi hermano follándose a cada chica que le señala con el culo. —Se echó a reír bruscamente, sarcásticamente. —Es un poco divertido, sabes.

Negué, incapaz de imaginarme que algo de esto fuese gracioso.

Ondeó una mano. —Todas estas chicas universitarias… incluso una _chica buena_ como tú lanzándose sobre un chico de secundaria.

Sentí mi frente arrugarse. —¿Qué?

—Tarble sigue en la secundaria. Tiene casi dieciocho.

—No me lancé. Lo conocí esta noche.

—Pero has venido aquí por él. Pensaste que yo era él. —Su mirada me cortó, sin piedad y profundamente.

Como regla general, no huía de la vida cuando se ponía fea o incómoda. Su opinión o juicio sobre mí no se suponía que significase nada. Era sólo un paso que me acercaba a Yamcha. Eso era todo lo que se suponía que era.

La marea de gente se movía, ocasionando que nos chocaran. Su agarré se soltó de mi muñeca y mi oportunidad llegó. Corrí, divisé a Lunch—Vámonos —gruñí, enganchando su brazo y empujándola por la calle hacia el aparcamiento lleno.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Vegeta me encontró cuando nos separamos.

Sus ojos se ensancharon—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Oh, lo sabía todo.

Hizo una mueca. —¿Demasiado incómodo?

—Oh, sí, y su hermano, ¿Tarble? Tiene diecsiete. Y Vegeta piensa que soy una zorra.

Dejó de reír. —Imposible.

—Sí. Lo hace. —Asentí obstinadamente. —Deberías de haber visto cómo me miro.

—Bueno, entonces es un idiota. Que le jodan. ¿Quién lo necesita?

Desbloqueó su coche y abrí la puerta del pasajero. Me hundí en el asiento con un profundo suspiro.

—Diablos, no necesitas a Vegeta o a ningún otro chico. Tal vez es hora de que vayas a por él. Deja de dar vueltas y ve a conquistar a Yamcha.

Asintiendo, me quedé mirando a través del parabrisas mientras salía a la calle y dejábamos la franja de bares y restaurantes detrás.

La cara de Vegeta apareció por mi mente, sus oscuros ojos tan penetrantes, me sentía vulnerable y desorientada. Mis labios se estremecieron con el recuerdo de su beso.

—Tengo que regresar. Disculparme.

—¿Con Vegeta? —Lunch se detuvo en un lugar vacío frente a nuestro edificio. Tan temprano era relativamente fácil encontrar un buen sitio. Aparcó y se giró para mirarme—. ¿Por qué?

—Lo estaba usando.

Lunch sacudió la cabeza y apagó el motor.

—Tienes agallas, te concedo eso.

Nos bajamos del coche.

—Los hombres usan a las mujeres todo el tiempo y nunca se disculpan. Mi propio padre está en el top de la lista. —Lunch buscó la llave de su puerta—. Y no me hagas empezar con mi madre y la mierda con la que se casó. Y mi hermanastro. —Sus hombros temblaron con un estremecimiento visible.

Raramente hablaba de su familia.

—No le debes nada, Bulma.

—Quizá —cedí. Pero aun así tenía que verle de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado estos dos capítulos.<strong>

**Gracias a la gente que comenta y a los que siguen la historia, aunque no lo crean, me hacen sentir feliz :D :D :D**

**Saludos para todos!**

**y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :D**


	10. Quería que fueras tú

Mi abuela me llamo por teléfono, para preguntar si la visitaría en Navidad. Después de colgar, me concentré en terminar mi tarea.

—Oye, Bul.

Miré a Milk apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—Hola Milk.

Luego entró Lunch, campante y se tiró en mi cama seguida por Milk. —¿Cuáles son sus planes para la noche?

—Goku tiene que trabajar.

—¡Genial! —Lunch aplaudió—. Salgamos. Sólo nosotras tres.

—Hay un nuevo restaurante aquí cerca. Dicen que es bueno, podriamos probarlo. —sugirió Milk

Asentí. —Eso suena bien…

—Hagamos algo más divertido. —Lunch hizo un puchero.

Inhalé profundamente. —Quiero volver a Ouji's.

—¿Quieres volver? —preguntó Milk—. ¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Necesito hablar con Vegeta.

Ambas se quedaron mirandome en silencio. Yo necesitaba volver al bar, disculparme, no quería que el pensara que era una cualquiera atraída por los rumores de Tarble y lista para entregarme a los brazos del prostituto más famoso del bar. Había pensado que yo era diferente y yo herí su orgullo pensando que era su hermano.

—Entonces iremos —dijo Lunch finalmente. —¿Qué vas a usar entonces?

—Algo caliente —dijo Milk.

—Por supuesto —respondió Lunch, deslizando perchas una tras otra en el armario.— Vamos a hacer que lamente haberte dejado ir...

Milk sonrió. Agarré mis utensilios de baño y mi bata, mientras ellas se ocupaban de buscar con que vestirme.

...

El bar estaba lleno. Grupos de chicos y chicas se movían por ahí, hablando y bebiendo.

Lunch se detuvo justo en el interior de la puerta. —¿Cuál es tu plan?

Me puse de puntillas, tratando de ver la barra. —Creo que simplemente voy a ir directamente hacia él.

Lunch arqueó una ceja. —Eso es muy directo, definitivamente no es tu estilo.

—Buen plan. —Milk asintió—. Nada de juegos.

Hicimos nuestro camino hacia la barra. Vislumbré a Vegeta a medida que nos poníamos en la fila.— Puedo manejarlo desde aquí.

—¿Estás segura? —Lunch no sonaba convencida.

—Sí. —Por alguna razón, incluso aunque ellas sabían todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, humillarme ante Vegeta no era algo que quisiera hacer enfrente de ellas.

Lunch escaneó la habitación abarrotada y señaló. —Allí, podemos conseguir esa mesa.

Una rápida mirada hacia donde señalaba, reveló que la mesa estaba ocupada por dos tipos que ya estaban comiéndose con los ojos a Lunch. Milk la siguió a través de la gente, dejándome sola. Esperé pacientemente, arrastrándome hacia delante hasta que me quedé ante el mostrador.

Vegeta estaba de espaldas a mí. Observé la oscura tela de su camiseta estirarse mientras se movía. Cuando se dio la vuelta, su mirada aterrizó en mí. Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, sus ceño se frunció. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Me humedecí los labios y miré tímidamente a las personas que se aplastaban a cada uno de mis lados, no estaba muy feliz de difundir nuestra situación, pero sin nada más que hacer hablé. —Quería verte.

Él alzó una ceja mientras llenaba la jarra. —¿Sí? Que divertido, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que hablamos saliste corriendo como si alguien hubiera gritado "fuego".

Entregó la jarra y recogió el dinero de un cliente. Una chica me miraba despreciativamente, la miré hasta que se marchó, luego volví a mirar a Vegeta. —Eso no fue exactamente una conversación.

—¿No?

—Fue más como una inquisición.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida. —Llámalo como quieras. Ya te conocí lo suficiente, _Chica Buena_.

Me ericé ante eso por la forma en que lo dijo, como si lo último que me considerara fuera buena. —Tú no me conoces.

—Sí. A la niña mimada universitaria que no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo, así que huyó.

Está bien, tal vez eso era en parte cierto. Pero no era mimada.

En última instancia, me estaba llamando cobarde, débil: _¿No es eso lo que has hecho toda tu vida? Correr. Esconderte. Obsesionarte con un chico que no sabe que existes. Fingir que perteneces a una familia que no es la tuya._

Respure hondo y me mantuve firme, negándome a huir otra vez sólo porque la conversación no iba a mi manera. —Vine aquí a disculparme.

Él me miró fijamente un largo rato, ignorando a las demas personas alrededor.

Retorcí mis dedos con nerviosismo. —Había oído rumores acerca de tu hermano. Tenía una descripción de él… y asumí que eras tú la primera vez. Tal vez quería que fueras tú. Después de que me ayudaras con mi coche esa noche, _quería que fueras tú_ —admití con un solo asentimiento.

Él continuó mirándome, sin hacer nada para aliviar mi vergüenza.

Seguí hablando. —Fue tonto. Lo siento. Vine aquí buscando… —No podía decirlo. Era demasiado mortificante.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, esperando. Era una postura intimidante.

—Yo… —Deteniéndome, reuní mi aliento, mi coraje, y me lancé de cabeza—. Hay un chico que me ha gustado desde siempre, y no soy exactamente experimentada, pero pensé que ayudaría si podía ganar algo de experiencia de alguien que supiera lo que está haciendo... Si yo pudiera ser mejor en… en esas cosas Toda esa cuestión. —Solté mis dedos e hice un gesto entre él y yo.

Ya está. Lo había dicho. Y sonó casi tan mal como pensé que lo haría.

Encontré su mirada de frente. Él no mostraba nada. Era como si mis palabras no hubieran tenido ningún impacto en él.

Finalmente, habló—: Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que estabas buscando un compañero para follar?

Sentí un calor que se expandió por toda mi cara. Inhalé otra vez, luchando para recuperar la compostura. Ya hice lo que quería, me disculpé. Hice lo que había venido a hacer aquí. Ahora podía marcharme. —Sólo quería decirte que lo sentía.

Girándome, me moví hacia atrás yendo hacia la mesa en donde estaban Lunch y Milk. Esperaba que no quisieran quedarse. Sólo quería irme a casa. Mi tiempo dando vueltas por Ouji's había llegado a su fin.

Las chicas me vieron y me saludaron con la mano, sus ojos brillando con preguntas. Le hacían muy poco caso a los tipos que estaban ya en la mesa, mientras yo explicaba cómo había ido la conversación con Vegeta.

De repente, la mirada de Lunch se desplazó un poco más allá de mi hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

Me di la vuelta en el momento exacto en el que Vegeta me alcanzó. Su mano se envolvió alrededor de la mía, llevandome a través de la gente. Intenté decir algo, pero el estruendo del bar y su mano contra la mía no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Hablar no parecía una opción.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! aquí el fin de un nuevo capítulo... Ya se viene lo más interesante :)<strong>

**_sky d : Ya se vienen los capítulos más interesantes! _**

**_tatiana neko: Gracias!_**

**_Marilu Moreno: Mmm... creo que este capitulo te va a gustar mas que el anterior :)_**

**_Guest: Siiiiii! :) voy a actualizar muy seguido :D_**

**_Juniver: Gracias! :)_**

**_22Marujaz: Gracias! Y no importa, lo importante es que encontraste el fic y te gusto :D _**

**_Una vez más me despido de ustedes..!_**

**_Hasta el próximo capítulo :D_**


	11. Pasarás la noche conmigo

La sala latía ruidosamente en mis oídos. Un vaso se rompió cerca de la barra y ni siquiera miró hacia allí. Sin decir ni una palabra, se giró, tirando de mí detrás de él. Me maravillé de cómo los cuerpos parecían apartarse de él, solo se limitó a atravesar la multitud.

—¿A dónde vamos? —grité a su espalda, recuperando mi voz.

Un horrible pensamiento se apoderó de mí. Al pasar por la gran longitud de la barra y caminar por la rampa que conducía a una pequeña habitación trasera donde se servía la comida, le pregunté—: ¿Me estás echando?

Eso fué mortificante, nos acercamos al mostrador donde una chica con una remera de Ouji's escribía ordenes en un block de notas y las ponía en una ruleta detrás de ella, seguramente para los cocineros.

La cola para la comida era mucho más corta que la cola de las bebidas. Los pasamos. Vegeta levantó el mostrador y me llevó tras él. La muchacha que toma los pedidos de comida miró hacia arriba.

—Nappa está al cargo —le dijo.

Su mirada se desvió de él a mí, y su boca se abrió en una "O" de sorpresa.

Cruzamos la cocina. Vegeta se detuvo frente a una puerta, sacó un juego de llaves, la abrió y tiró para abrir la puerta de par en par. Un conjunto de escaleras se extendía por delante de nosotros. Me tiro detrás de él y cerró la puerta.

El latido de mi corazón se aceleró. La sangre corrió a mis oídos por su proximidad y por nuestra repentina soledad.

Una luz brilló desde lo alto de las escaleras, me llevó tras él, sus cálidos dedos aún doblados sobre los míos.

Las escaleras nos llevaron a una habitación abierta. El lugar era grande, equipado con una cama, espacio de oficina y sala de estar. Una cocina ocupaba la esquina de la derecha. Un sofá oscuro se ubicaba delante de una gran pantalla, pero no tenía demasiada decoración. Me soltó la mano y se dejó caer en una silla. Observé en silencio mientras se desataba sus zapatillas.

—¿Vives aquí?

—Sí. —La primera zapatilla cayó al suelo. No me miró mientras trabajaba en la segunda. —Soy dueño del lugar.

—¿Ouji's? ¿Eres el dueño?

—Ha estado en mi familia desde hace 50 años. Soy Vegeta Ouji. Mi padre lo dirigió hasta hace dos años. Ahora lo hago yo.

—Oh. —De repente me sentí _más_ incómoda.

Enterré las manos en mis ajustados bolsillos, observando, esperando que dijera algo más. Para explicar que hacíamos aquí.

Se puso de pie con un movimiento fluido. Moviéndose como una especie de gato salvaje. Sus ojos se posaron en mí con atención, con sus ojos brillando de una manera extraña.

Se acercó,y se detuvo frente a mí, dejando solo unos centímetros de distancia entre nosotros. No podía respirar. Fijé mi vista en su pecho, estaba demasiado nerviosa para mirarlo a los ojos, pero solo podía pensar en lo fuerte y amplio que se veía ese pecho y miraba boquiabierta la piel bronceada en su cuello.

Luego, sus manos estaban en mi cara, sus palmas ahuecando mis mejillas, sus dedos enterrándose en mi pelo. Me obligó a levantar la cara. Vi el destello de sus oscuros ojos antes de que su cabeza descendiera, y todo lo demás se perdió excepto esto. Él. Sus labios sobre los míos. Su lengua acarició mi labio inferior. Di un grito ahogado y se aprovechó, arrastrándola hacia adentro, y me llenó con su sabor. Me incliné hacia delante, derritiéndome contra él, sintiéndome debil. Eso me asustó un poco

Rompí el beso para buscar aire, en pánico y jadeando. —Espera, por favor.

—¿Qué? —Su voz era firme, con sus manos todavía ahuecando mi cara, cada uno de sus dedos era una ardiente marca.

Me besó de nuevo, capturando mi labio inferior con sus í.

Sus labios se movieron contra mi boca, hablando. —No te preocupes. No lo hago con vírgenes.

Y luego me besó de nuevo, su lengua adentrándose en mi boca, sus manos se zambulleron a través de mi cabello y sostuvieron mi cabeza, inclinándome hacia la caliente presión de sus labios, sin ninguna oportunidad de hablar.

Solo dos pensamientos me golpearon. ¿es tan obvio que soy virgen? ¿Por qué se molesta conmigo si no hay posibilidad de sexo para él?

Su boca me consumía, borrando todos mis pensamientos. El beso siguió y siguió. Pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

De repente se detuvo, sus brazos se aflojaron a mi alrededor. El cálido roce de su mano contra mi mejilla despareció y retrocedió.

Con sus ojos fijos en mí, se recostó sobre el colchón, y apoyó los codos en la cama, luciendo casual.

—Quítate la ropa. —La solicitud era todo menos casual, y sin embargo, lo pronunció como si me estuviera preguntando si le podía pasar la sal.

—¿Qué?

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándome. —¿No querías aprender sobre el juego previo? ¿No es por eso que viniste en busca de mi hermano?

Mi cara se calentó por el recordatorio.

—. Ahora. Quítate la ropa.

Me temblaban las manos. Si no fuera por su seguridad de que no lo hacía con vírgenes, estaría corriendo hacia la puerta.

Tragando fuerte le pregunté—: ¿No eres de esos tipos que se saltan el juego previo y van directo a ello?

—Yo soy el que tiene experiencia. ¿Vas a confiar en mí?

Era mi turno de mirarlo, acostado tan deliciosamente sobre la cama, luciendo tan fácilmente caliente.

—¿Debería confiar en ti? —Levanté la barbilla en un intento de lucir más valiente de lo que me sentía—. No es como si te conociera. —Pero lo hacía. Al menos un poco. Sabía que era el tipo de hombre que ayudaba a una mujer varada junto a la carretera. y sabía que era el tipo de persona que se ofendía cuando era confundido con el prostituto de su hermano. Tenía escrúpulos.

—No vamos a hacer nada que no quieras hacer —explicó—. Quítate la ropa… luciendo sexy mientras lo haces. —Una esquina de su boca se levantó—. Bueno, eso es muy excitante. ¿Y no es eso lo que quieres aprender? ¿Cómo encender a un tipo?

Sí. Mi mente saltó al recuerdo de Yamcha. Mi propósito. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Bueno. Entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando?

¿A qué esperaba? Me mordí el labio, tratando de decidir.

—Mira. —Se sentó en la cama— Si quieres yo lo hago primero, —ofreció. Claro, porque tipos como él eran tímidos para desnudarse. Como si eso de alguna manera me hiciera sentir mejor sobre desnudarme delante de él.

Alcanzó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y agarró un puñado de su camisa. De un tirón, sacó la tela azul oscuro por encima de su cabeza.

Santa sensualidad. Mi mirada lo devoró. Piel bronceada, abdominales marcados, algunas cicatrices que lo hacían ver más varonil. Mi boca babeó y se secó al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es ridículo. —Respiré, asombro y lujuria giraban a mi alrededor como un elixir embriagador. No me había dado cuenta de que dije las palabras en voz alta.

Una de las esquinas de su boca se levantó, curvándose ligeramente. —Primer consejo: no llames ridículo a un tipo cuando está desnudo frente a ti. Eso podría acomplejarlo.  
>Nunca hubiese podido imaginar que Vegeta tuviera complejos. No por la manera en que lucía.<p>

Examiné su pecho y su torso con músculos claramente marcados. No podía dejar de comérmelo con los ojos.

—Tu turno… quiero decir, si ya terminaste de mirar.

Puedo hacer esto.

Lo pasé por encima de mi cabeza rápidamente, antes de perder el valor.  
>Su mirada se movió lentamente sobre mí, evaluando, y me sentí desnuda a pesar de que aún usaba el sostén.<p>

—Lindo —dijo suavemente. —Pero no necesitas pararte como si estuvieras enfrentando un pelotón de fusilamiento. —Se movió hasta el borde de la cama y estiró un brazo para llegar a mí. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de mi cintura y tiró de mí, esa media sonrisa seguía allí, acariciando sus labios.

Toda esa desnudez, esa piel que lucía firme atrajo mis ojos de nuevo. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Lucía comestible. Debería andar sin camisa todo el tiempo. Tacha eso, el chico causaría un disturbio.

Soltó mi cintura, dejándome parada entre sus muslos separados.

—Sigue. —Su voz se deslizó como terciopelo sobre mi piel.

Tragué. —¿Qué?

—Quitate el sostén. —Rozó un tirante, apenas tocándome.

De acuerdo, entonces no me dejaba escapar, pero la idea de quitar el sujetador envió una onda de pánico a través de mí. Quería experiencia, pero esto era demasiado, además se encontraba muy cerca de mis pechos.

Sus labios se torcieron. —Estás pensando mucho. Puedo notarlo. Detente. Hazlo.

Tal vez fue el desafío en su baja voz rasposa, o simplemente la verdad en sus palabras. Pensaba demasiado. Coloqué mi mano detrás y deshice el broche y sostuve las copas de mi sostén contra mi pecho, evitando que cayera.

Levantó una mano. Mirándome con decisión, soltó un tirante; sus dedos rozaron mi piel, suave como un susurro. El fino tirante cayó de mi hombro derecho, un escalofrío me recorrió. Se me puso piel de gallina por todo el cuerpo y todo dentro de mí se tensó.

Se movió al otro tirante. Otra caricia silenciosa de sus dedos contra la curva de mi hombro. Más escalofríos.

Eran solo mis brazos ahora, aferrándose sobre mí, sosteniendo las copas en su lugar. Continuó mirando mi rostro mientras ponía ambas manos en mis muñecas y lentamente, con firmeza, las apartó de mi pecho. El sostén cayó

Su mirada me recorrió. Era lo más expuesta que había estado alguna vez. Ni siquiera me quitaba la ropa delante de mis amigas. Esto era grande, inmenso, un evento nunca antes visto.

Sus manos se posaron alrededor de mis costillas. Sus pulgares se quedaron por debajo de la parte inferior de mis pechos pero sin tocarlos.

Me atrajo, haciéndome descender sobre la cama. El colchón encontró mi espalda. Se colocó contra mí, un musculoso brazo sobre mi cabeza, una de sus piernas por encima de mi cadera, sujetándome. Aspiré un aliento torturado y lo contuve.

Su mano tocó mi estómago. La piel sensible de allí se estremeció bajo su cálida palma.

El calor se arrastró por mi cuello, encendiéndose en mi rostro.

Acercó más su rostro al mío, sus labios acariciando mi oreja con un cálido aliento. —Necesitas relajarte. Se supone que debes disfrutar esto. Además rígida y asustada no es exactamente excitante.

—¿Entonces no te estoy excitando? —Solté, mortificada, sintiendo como que de alguna forma fallé.

—Oh, estoy excitado. No te preocupes por eso. —Su mano tomó mi cabello, alejándolo de mi cuello—. Solo hablo en términos generales. Si vas a provocar a otra persona… tal vez él quisiera que fueras más receptiva.

Mientras hablaba, su boca se colocó en mi mejilla, justo por debajo de mi oreja. Me retorcí en la cama, esperando su próximo movimiento, esperando que me tocara.

Su boca por encima de mi oreja, su respiración ventilando con vehemencia contra los pliegues súper sensibles de mi oído. Me hizo ansiar más. —Quiere que estés tan caliente por esto como lo está él.

De nuevo se refería a mi supuesto amante futuro, pero no quería pensar en Yamcha, él no estaba aquí. Vegeta sí.—¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo? ¿Calentándome? —No sabía de dónde salió la pregunta. Sonaba más ronca y seductora en mi voz.

—Dime. ¿Lo estoy haciendo?

Tragué saliva y comencé a decirle que sí, que ya había tenido éxito hace mucho en ese aspecto, pero en ese momento mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y me arqueé en la cama con un grito de placer inesperado que me atravesó y luego me tocó los senos. Me estremecí en la cama, el dolor apretándose entre mis piernas.

Mi cabeza giró en la cama y agarré sus hombros, olvidando mi timidez. Curvé mis dedos alrededor del sólido músculo, mis uñas aferradas a la piel sensible, seda en acero. El tocarlo era una cosa excitante, sentir su fuerza, los músculos que se contraían ante el toque de mis dedos.

Su boca encontró la mía en una desesperada fusión de labios y lenguas.

Luego sus labios se separaron de los míos y su boca fue a por mi seno.

De repente, mi teléfono sonó, pero él continúo como si no lo escuchara. Su boca continuó devorándome como si fuera algún placer extraño. Como si fuéramos las únicas dos personas en el universo.

Luego un mensaje de texto vibró en mi bolsillo contra el peso de su cadera. Lo ignoramos. Incluso la segunda vez. Y la tercera.

A la cuarta vez, se levantó con un gruñido. —No se van a detener.

Sentándose, deslizó su mano en mi bolsillo para buscar mi teléfono. Cuando lo sacó en vez de dármelo, comenzó a escribir.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Terminó de escribir, lo lanzó en la cama por encima de mi cabeza. Volvió a descender sobre mí. Jadeé ante la sensación de su torso desnudo contra mi piel.

Las palabras temblaron en mis labios. —¿Qué les dijiste?

Su aliento acarició mis labios. —Que pasarás la noche conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola amigos! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado :)<strong>

**Ando apurada por lo que subo uno solo, posiblemente actualize otra vez mañana :D**

_**Adios... Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :3**_


	12. Úsalos y déjalos'

**Hola! como lo prometí, acá está la continuación, espero que les guste :3**

* * *

><p>Oh Dios mío.<p>

Sus palabras dispararon una emoción caliente que bajó por mi columna. Una sensación que sólo aumentó cuando sus labios sofocaron los míos. Situó su cuerpo entre mis muslos, sus manos alcanzaron la pretina de mis pantalones. Deslizó sus dedos dentro,  
>y un escalofrío de pánico en mi interior. Gimiendo contra su boca, mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca y tiraron.<p>

Él obedeció, deslizando su mano fuera de mi ropa interior, e instantáneamente me invadió una sensación de calma. Recordé lo que había dicho antes: No haría nada que yo no quisiera.

Pasé mis manos por su cabello y profundicé nuestro beso, empujando mis labios más duro contra él, saboreándolo con mi lengua. Gimió en aprobación, murmurando—Me gustan tus manos sobre mí.

Y a mí me gustaba sentirlo. Mis palmas patinaron sobre sus anchos hombros, bajando y subiendo por la pendiente de su espalda, amando la textura de su piel—Mierda, eres dulce.

Deslizó sus manos debajo de mí, agarrando mi trasero y restregándose contra mí. Sentí su erección. Comenzó un lento balanceo y yo liberé mis labios, respirando entrecortadamente.

Pasó sus dedos abajo, sobre la tela del pantalón, aumentando la presión con cada deslizamiento. Empujó la base de su palma en algún lugar mágico. Comencé a temblar. Agarrando sus brazos, sacudí las caderas contra él.

—Oh, Dios. — Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio para evitar ser muy ruidosa. Estaba haciéndome venir. Así. Facilmente. Con mis pantalones aún puestos.

—Déjate ir.—dijo con voz rasposa—. Quiero escucharte.

Solté mi labio y dejé escapar el sonido. Grité fuertemente, arqueándome debajo de él, empujando mis caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Cerré los ojos ante el insoportable dolor que se construía en mi interior.

—¡OhDios!

Una baja y áspera risa salió de él, rozando mi cuello desnudo. Su cabeza se inclinó y su boca se cerró sobre un pezón. Grité, mis uñas se clavaron en sus hombros. Me sacudí en sus brazos, recorrida por temblores.

Me bajó y se acurrucó a mí alrededor, abrazándome por detrás. Su erección aún seguía ahí, recordándome que él no había alcanzado su propia liberación.

Cuando las deliciosas sensaciones desaparecieron de mi, aumentó la incomodidad. Me mantuve inmóvil por un momento, pensando.

¿Qué dice alguien después de su primer orgasmo? ¿Puedo tener otro, por favor?

Él se levantó, y yo me quedé quieta en la cama sin saber que hacer. Hubo un suave chasquido y la habitación se sumió en una oscuridad. Luego sentí una manta sobre mí. Él regresó, deslizándose debajo de la manta, su fuerte brazo envolviéndose alrededor de mi cintura, tirándome contra su pecho. Su erección aún seguía allí, detrás de mí, distrayendome y devolviendo el apretado dolor entre mis piernas.

¿Esta era la parte en la que trataba de empujarme a tener sexo? Nada, ni una palabra, ni un movimiento.

Su erección se volvió menos insistente y finalmente su pecho se pasó a moverse con un ritmo constante contra mi espalda. Increíble, se había dormido.

...

Me desperté con mis piernas enredadas con otras más pesadas de un hombre.

Mi cara ardió, por los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Me tensé al instante. Esto era una experiencia nueva. Aspiré y atrapé el aroma de él, era delicioso.

Giré la cabeza en la almohada y eché un vistazo hacia mi derecha. Él dormía con un brazo por debajo de su cabeza, el otro tirado descuidadamente hacia un lado.

Dormido parecía más joven. Suprimiendo mi necesidad de besarlo, desenredé mis piernas de las suyas y me bajé de la cama, buscando en el suelo mi camiseta y mi sostén.

Mientras me vestía, lo miré, segura de que se despertaría y fijaría esos ojos en mí. Mi corazón latía a un ritmo salvaje en mi pecho mientras me ponía mi última bota.

Saqué cuidadosamente mi teléfono de la cama y retrocedí. Mi mirada recorrió cada centímetro de él, enrollado en las sábanas como si fuera el sexy sujeto de algún tipo de campaña de perfumes.

Me atravesó un intenso alivio porque él no hubiera despertado. Luego llegó la inquietud. Se sentía mal escapar de esta manera. Sin decir ni una palabra. Como una traición. Lo que era una tontería, no era como si hubiéramos tenido sexo. Ni siquiera eramos amigos.

Aparté la mirada de él y bajé tranquilamente las escaleras, enviándole a Lunch un mensaje para que viniera a recogerme. Necesitaba ir a casa.

...

Lunch cayó sobre mi cama cuando entramos en la habitación, no se había molestado en cambiarse su pijama para buscarme.

Negó con la cabeza hacia mí. —Nunca pensé que te vería venir a través de esa puerta a las 7am después de estar con alguien.

Agité una mano. —Por favor.

Levantó la cara y gritó hacia la habitación de al lado— ¡Milk! ¡Ha vuelto! —Sus ojos brillaban intensamente con aprobación. —Hay que celebrarlo.

—No es mi cumpleaños, Lunch.

Milk se arrastró en la habitación y me miró de arriba abajo como si estuviera buscando algo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, bien. —Asentí.

—Ella se sentía preocupada. Ese mensaje… lo mandó él, ¿cierto?—dijo Lunch

Asentí de nuevo.

Ella sonrió. —Dios. Eso fue tan sexy.

Milk se sentó en la cama, empujando a Lunch

—Bueno. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo estuvo él? —exigió Lunch.

—Fue… —Mi voz se desvaneció, incómoda de repente de compartir esto. Mis amigas me miraban, expectantes.

—Fue agradable —terminé—. Él estuvo… estuvo agradable.

Lunch se estremeció. —¿Agradable?

—Hmm. —Asentí de nuevo.

—¿Así de malo? —chasqueó la lengua— Lo siento.

Parpadeé. —¿Qué? No. Estuvo fantástico. Él… —Fracasé de nuevo.

Lunch me lanzó una pequeña almohada. —_Agradable_ es una mierda. ¡Ahora ya, dinos!

—No quiere decirlo, no la obligues.

Lunch miró a Milk con una expresión desconcertada. —Oh, vamos. Esta fue su primera conexión. Y él es sexy. —Su mirada se volvió de nuevo hacia mí—. No puedes guardártelo. —Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Se inclinó hacia delante, su voz decayendo a un susurro—. Oooh. ¿Lo hicieron?

—¡No! —Le tiré una almohada.

—Está bien. ¿Puedes al menos decirnos si vas a verlo de nuevo?

Me levanté de la silla y me moví para recoger algo de ropa limpia, tenía que estar en el trabajo en una hora.

—Um. No estoy segura.

—¿No lo sabes? —Un toque de preocupación tiñó la voz de Milk.— No me digas que te rechazó esta mañana.

Alcé los hombros en un gesto incómodo. —Mmm, él podría haber estado durmiendo todavía cuando me escapé.

—¿Qué? —La voz de Lunch salió como un chillido.— De ninguna manera. ¿Va a despertarse en una cama vacía?

Enfrenté a mis amigas de nuevo, con mi ropa y lo necesario para una ducha en la mano.

—Sí.

Lunch y Milk se miraron.

—¿Estuvo tan mal? —susurré.

—Un poco duro, Bulma, ¿ni siquiera un adiós? —preguntó Milk.

—Guau —murmuró Lunch—. No te tomé por el tipo de chica de ''_úsalos y déjalos''_.

Mi cara enrojeció. —No fue así.

—Eso es lo que él va a pensar cuando se despierte.

Me mordí el labio, con nerviosismo. —No quería enfrentarme a él, me sentía avergonzada, supondo.

No quería que él se sintiera menospreciado, pero tampoco me gustaba la idea de que no le importara que hubiera desaparecido de su cama. Dios. Esto es tan confuso.

Me dirigí a la puerta. —Tengo que ducharme para ir al trabajo.

—Oye, deja que el chico se sienta _abusado_ por una vez —gritó Lunch.

—Gracias —agregué por encima de mi hombro, preguntándome en qué me había convertido. ¿Cuándo me había vuelto una chica que estaba con un camarero sexy y luego lo abandonaba antes de que despertara? Esto era de mal gusto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta el próximo capítulo! :D<strong>


	13. Me estás invitando a tu dormitorio?

**HOOOOOLAAA A TODOS! **

**Tanto tiempo sin leernos :(**

**Me extrañaron? Yo a ustedes sii :(****, perdón por el retraso, es que la escuela me absorvió este mes :(**

**Pero ya volví :D! Y trataré de actualizar todos los sábados ;)**

**Gracias a los comentarios de:**

**- kimyescajadillo**  
><strong>- RinPink Susaiyajin<strong>  
><strong>- Haruhi Ouji<strong>  
><strong>- Fortaleza Saiyajin<strong>  
><strong>- Tatiana neko<strong>  
><strong>- Juniver<strong>  
><strong>- Guest<strong>  
><strong>- Marilu Moreno<strong>  
><strong>- Jessy Henderson<strong>  
><strong>- rocy-rose<strong>  
><strong>- lula04gonzalez<strong>

**(perdón si es que falta algún nombre)**

**Ahora lean por favor :D**

* * *

><p>Era casi la una de la madrugada cuando los Tanakata llegaron y me pagaron la noche. Al conducir por esa solitaria carretera rural no pude evitar pensar en Vegeta, en el moemento en que nos conocimos.<p>

Mi teléfono sonó, el cual estaba en mi portavasos. Una rápida mirada reveló que era Lunch. Contesté, manteniendo una mano cuidadosamente en el volante.

Inmediatamente, el fuerte ruido de las voces y la música a todo volumen me saludó.

—¿Hola? —dije en voz alta.

—¿Has terminado ya? —Su voz llegó de nuevo fuerte en mi oído, con un tono exasperado.

Rodé los ojos. —Sí. Estoy de camino a casa.

—¡Encontrémonos! Estoy con Fasha ¡Y Hay una mierda de fiesta! Quien-tú-sabes está aquí!

Mi pecho se apretó con burla cantarina. —Está bien. Estoy cansada.

—¡Vamos! ¿No quieres ir a por otra ronda con él? Se ve realmente caliente… y deberías ver a esta zorra pavoneandose para conseguir su atención. ¡Tienes que estar aquí y reclamar a _tu_ hombre!

Definitivamente Lunch habia bebido un poco de más. —¿Conducirá Fasha?

—Si. Y ella está seca como un silbato. —Se echó a reír.

—Sé buena —dije—. Voy a colgar ahora.

Lunch comenzó a hacer sonidos de abucheos. Sonriendo, colgué. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Vegeta sirviendo bebidas mientras las chicas lo adulaban. De repente, ya no conducía hacia casa, me dirigia hacia Ouji's.

Había una gran cantidad de personas saliendo por la puerta del bar. Eché un vistazo a mi teléfono, confirmando que faltaban tan sólo treinta minutos hasta el cierre.

No tenía sentido haber venido, pero aquí estaba yo, con mi enorme sudadera de la universidad, pantalones de jean y zapatillas de lona. Muy lejos de las chicas que mostraban el trasero con sus diminutos vestidos.

Yo llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza floja. Mi cara estaba libre de maquillaje, pero no me importaba. No estaba aquí para impresionar a nadie, ni siquiera estaba aquí por Lunch. Yo sólo quería verlo. Verlo era una especie de deseo profundo y obligatorio que tenía que alimentar.

Me mantuve alejada de la barra y localicé a Lunch. Ella alzó las manos en el aire y gritó cuando me vio. Arrojó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazó como si no me hubiera visto en una semana.

—Eres una borracha cursi —murmuré en su oído.

Se echó hacia atrás y agitó un dedo hacia mí. —No estoy borracha.

Miré a Fasha, que se encontraba claramente sobria y pareció molesta sobre ese hecho. —Sí, ella ha bebido un poco de más.

—Bien, bien, bien, bien. Este es el trato. Este es el trato. —Oh, sí. Definitivamente borracha. —Lo acabo de ver en la barra. —Hice una mueca por su volumen. —He estado manteniendo un ojo sobre él. ¿Y esa perra en el top rojo? Quería cuidarlo de ella por ti, pero esta —señaló a Fasha— no me dejó.

Disparé a Fasha una mirada agradecida. —Creo que es hora de que vayamos a casa. —Deslicé un brazo por la cintura de Lunch y comenzamos a avanzar hacia la puerta principal, llendo con la multitud.

La voz de Lunch me aturdió, demasiado ruido en mis oídos. —¡Oh! ¡Oye! Hola, Vegeta. Mira, Bulma. Es Vegeta.

Mi mirada fue hacia adelante. Vegeta se paró frente a nosotras, mirándome con una expresión vacía.

—Hola —le dije en voz baja.

Su mirada me recorrió y me recordó la forma en que me veía. Pelo desordenado. Sudadera manchada con puré de manzana. Impresionante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— _¿Tenía prohibida la entraba al bar ahora?_

Moví los pies, muy consciente de las miradas ávidas de Lunch y Fasha balanceándose entre nosotros como si estuvieran viendo un partido de tenis. —Yo… ¿No debería estar aquí? —Al instante me arrepentí de la pregunta. Realmente no quería oírle proclamar que no era bienvenida aquí, y la decidida falta de calidez en su mirada me dijo que eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, haciendo que las mangas de su camisa se tensaron contra sus bíceps. Algo se agitó dentro de mí mientras recordaba cómo se sentían de apretados esos bíceps bajo mis dedos.

Me miró de nuevo y mis mejillas se calentaron aún más, recordando que él sabía exactamente cómo me veía sin ropa.

—Por lo último que recuerdo, tenías prisa por salir de aquí. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y continuó —¿O era sólo de mi cama de donde tenías prisa por escapar?

—Ohhh. ¡Maldita sea, Bulma! —Miré a Lunch. — Te dije que fue duro.

¿De verdad acababa de hacer eso? Mi mirada volvió de nuevo hacia él. Y ¿en serio acaba de decir eso?

—Oye. Está bien. —Levantó una mano, con la palma hacia fuera —Quiero decir, sabía que estaba siendo utilizado, pero no me di cuenta de que no era digno de una despedida.

Habiendo aparentemente terminado conmigo, empujó hacia atrás a través de la multitud hacia la barra.

—Amiga. —Lunch se le quedó mirando. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarme. Esperé, pensando que iba a ofrecer alguna pieza profunda a modo de consejo. — Él es tan sexy.

Solté un bufido. —Sí, ya lo has dicho antes.

—¿Y jugaste con él? Vaya. Yo sólo quería arrastrarte fuera de tu concha. He creado un monstruo. ¿Cómo llegaste a ser así de vagabunda? —Se cubrió la boca con los dedos en un intento de reprimir una risita.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, apreté mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. —Estás jodidamente borracha. Vamos. Vamos a llevarte al coche.

Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro mientras salíamos del bar. —Las amo, chicas —gorjeó—. Son como las mejores personas en mi vida. Ustedes dos y Milk.

Lunch cayó como un peso muerto en el asiento del pasajero del coche de Fasha. Miré a Fasha por encima del techo. —¿Puedes llevarla bien a casa?

Asintió, moviendo de un tirón su pelo negro liso por encima del hombro. —Vamos a estar bien.

se animó en su asiento. —¿Adónde vas?

—Sólo voy a hablar con Vegeta.

—Oh, _hablar_ —dijo ella, su voz cargada de sarcasmo— ¿Así es como lo llaman en estos días?

Rodando los ojos, cerré la puerta en su cara. Las vi salir del estacionamiento antes de volver al bar, empujando contra la avalancha de personas.

Para el momento en que llegué a la habitación principal de nuevo, el lugar estaba casi vacío. Vegeta era fácil de localizar. Se encontraba de pie en el bar, hablando con otros dos camareros. Ellos asintieron, escuchándolo mientras los instruía en algo.

Observé este nuevo lado suyo, apreciándolo. El borde autoritario que siempre había estado allí y no había reconocido. Que había visto, pero no había pensado que en realidad pudiera ser el encargado del lugar. Me parecía una gran responsabilidad. Él dijo que había estado en su familia desde hace tres generaciones, pero ¿dónde estaba su padre? ¿O su madre?

Me crucé de brazos. Sobre todo porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer con ellos, pero tal vez porque pensé que con eso también podría disimular mi sudadera manchada.

Me sentía incómoda parada allí, así que cambie de pie, esperando a que el me viera. Uno de los camareros, un hombre mayor con barba, se fijó en mí mirándolos a ellos tres. Él asintió en mi dirección. Vegeta giró y me miró. Al instante, su expresión se endureció. Y eso me dolió un poco.

Dio un paso hacia mí, deteniéndose un momento para hablar con los otros dos camareros antes de levantar la barra superior y cruzar hacia donde yo estaba.

—Has vuelto.

—Lo siento. Debería de haber dicho adiós. Eso fue grosero. —Me encogí de hombros, incómoda bajo su mirada intensa y decidida a ir por la honestidad, sin importar que tan patética me hiciera sonar—. No estoy familiarizada con las reglas que van con estar con alguien. Lo siento. Lo estropeé. —Lo miré, esperando.

Continuó estudiándome. La dureza de su expresión decayó. Su boca se relajó un poco. Parecía más desconcertado que cualquier otra cosa mientras estaba allí mirándome como si fuera algún tipo especie extraña.

—Bueno. Solo quería que lo supieras. Buenas noches. —Dando la vuelta, me alejé.  
>No camine ni cinco pasos antes de que su mano se posara en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta.<br>—No lo estropeaste. Me gusta que no sepas cuáles son las reglas cuando se trata de estar con alguien.

No podía dejar de preguntarme qué habría pasado si me hubiera quedado. Si hubiera estado allí cuando se despertara. ¿Qué habría dicho? ¿Qué habríamos hecho?

Le dio a mi sudadera un pequeño tirón, atrayéndome inexorablemente hacia él, poco a poco, y fue como la otra noche otra vez. Su presencia era abrumadora, el calor que emanaba de él. Sus ojos me hundían cuando me miraba. Estaba bajo su hechizo. Se estaba inclinando para besarme...

—¡Oye, hermano! ¿Aún voy a irme contigo esta noche? —La cabeza de Vegeta se giró en dirección a la voz. Seguí su mirada y vi a Tarble cargando una caja con vasos vacíos. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me vio— Oh, hola. Bulma, ¿no? ¿Cómo va todo? —Su mirada se deslizó entre su hermano y yo, y de repente se veía muy contento—. Veo que encontraste al hermano tras el que ibas realmente.

Avergonzada, murmuré un saludo y me separé un paso de Vegeta. Su mano cayó de mi sudadera.

Vegeta le frunció el ceño a su hermano. —Sí, después de que termines de transportar todo a la cocina.

—Genial. Nos vemos, Bulma. —Con un guiño, Vegeta se dirigió a la cocina.

—Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir.

—Caminaré contigo hasta tu auto.

El aire salió de mis pulmones. No podía pensar en una sola cosa que decir. Salimos hacia la noche y empezamos a caminar a través de la gran cantidad de piedrecillas.

Cuanto más nos movíamos hacia mi auto, más pensaba en la última vez en que él me acompañó hasta mi coche. Nuestro primer beso. Y luego eso me llevó a pensamientos de la noche en su apartamento, que consistían en un montón más de besos. Y toques. De repente me froté las palmas de mis sudorosas manos contra mis muslos.

En mi coche, abrí la puerta. Con una sonrisa que se sentía extraña y demasiado apretada en mi cara, le enfrenté. —Gracias.

Me examinó durante un largo instante bajo las luces del estacionamiento.

—¿Así que tú solo viniste hasta aquí para pedirme disculpas, Bulma? ¿Eso es todo?

Tragué saliva. —¿Sí?

¿Por qué la palabra salió como una pregunta?

—Pensé que podrías haber querido continuar donde lo dejamos.

—Creo que lo que hicimos fue… —No llegue a decir "_suficiente_". Porque ¿de verdad quería que lo fuera? ¿Por qué no estirar esto un poco más? Sólo mejoraría mis conocimientos en los juegos previos ¿no? o tal vez solo quería más. Simple y llanamente.

—Bueno, ¿qué queda por aprender? —le pregunté, sobre todo porque no quería parecer un perrito ansioso y desesperado por placer.

Se echó a reír. El sonido era bajo y profundo, y se arremolinó en mi vientre exitandome.

Defendiéndome del delicioso efecto de su risa sobre mí, pregunté—: ¿Qué?

—Oh, hay mucho aún por aprender. Esa pregunta solo muestra lo mucho que aún no sabes. —Se quedó en silencio y me examinó de nuevo—. ¿Supongo que la cuestión es hasta qué punto estás dispuesta a ir conmigo? —Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa lenta—. Todavía no estás lista para eso, ¿verdad?

Parpadeé. —Yo n-no puedo. No es que…

Se rio en voz baja. —No estés tan asustada. Sólo lo comprobaba.

Mi cara se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Me moví sobre mis pies y dirigí mi mirada hacia algún lugar por encima de su hombro, con la vista perdida en la noche oscura. Esto era demasiado humillante. No podía mirarle a los ojos mientras discutíamos si quería o no más lecciones en sus juegos previos.

En lugar de contestarle directamente, le pregunté —¿Tu hermano no está esperando por ti esta noche?

Sí, quería más. Sí, estaba dispuesta a ir más lejos, pero no me pareció que fuera a suceder esta noche.

—Sí. Lo está. Supongo que nuestro tiempo se ha terminado.

Asentí, mojando mis labios mientras pasaba mi mirada a su pecho, a la escritura curvilínea que enunciaba OUJI'S en su remera. Era más fácil que estar mirando esos ojos que parecían tener el poder de hipnotizarme.

Las piedrecillas crujieron mientras él se acercaba más. Bajó una mano a la puerta de mi auto, enjaulándome parcialmente. Seguí su largo brazo extendido, explorando su piel hasta que le miré de nuevo a los ojos.

—A menos —empezó a decir —¿Me estás invitando a tu dormitorio?

_Santo infierno._

—¿Quieres ir a mi dormitorio?

—A menos que tengas un compañero de cuarto. —Sus labios se torcieron en esa media sonrisa sexy. —Aunque ese no es un problema para mi.

—Um, de hecho no lo hago. Comparto zonas comunes. Estoy en una individual. Tengo la habitación para mí sola.

Mis palabras se quedaron flotando entre nosotros. El aire crujía, lleno de tensión y algo indefinible.

—Eso es conveniente —murmuró.

Me lamí los labios. Se sentía como si nos hubiéramos estado mirando el uno al otro desde siempre. Otro segundo y podría estallar por toda la tensión.

—Entonces. —Arqueó una ceja—. ¿Me estás invitando?

—Oh. —Una risita nerviosa escapó mis labios—. Sí. Sí. Supongo que lo hago.

Sonrió y me derritió allí. Agarré el borde de la puerta para evitar que mis rodillas se doblaran.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, un brazo todavía cerca, enjaulándome. —De acuerdo. Te seguiré.

—De acuerdo —repetí, sonriendo como una tonta.

Bajó el brazo de mi auto y caminó hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarme mientras se movía.

—Espera aquí. Voy a traer mi auto.

—De acuerdo —Solté un suspiro tembloroso cuando se giró y se alejó corriendo.

Dejándome caer en el asiento del conductor, esperé. Mis dedos golpetearon el volante ansiosamente.

Miré fijamente mis ojos en el retrovisor, el celeste más brillante de lo normal, y me dije a mí misma con firmeza— De acuerdo. Tranquilízate, Bulma. Eres una chica grande. Pediste esto. No estás haciendo nada que cientos o miles de mujeres no estén haciendo esta noche. —Probablemente hacía menos, considerando que ni siquiera iba a tener sexo. —No-Es-La-Gran-Cosa —Incluso mientras pronunciaba las palabras, continué sacudiéndome en mi asiento.

Las luces del auto de Vegeta pronto destellaron detrás de mí, puse el coche en reversa y di marcha atrás.

Me siguió fuera del estacionamiento y por la avenida. No podía dejar de mirar el espejo retrovisor para ver la oscura sombra de Vegeta dentro de su vehículo.

Encontramos dos lugares, uno cerca del otro, en el estacionamiento. Tomando una profunda respiración, recogí mi mochila del asiento del pasajero y salí. Vegeta ya me esperaba, luciendo relajado y a gusto con la mitad de una mano enterrada en su bolsillo.

—¿Estás bien dejando el bar? —Se me ocurrió preguntar.

—Llamé a mi hermano. Él puede cerrar.

—Oh. Bueno.

Caminó junto a mí mientras nos dirigíamos hacia los dormitorios. Miré sus brazos desnudos. —¿Tienes frío?

—Estoy bien.

Pasé mi tarjeta y entré en los dormitorios colectivos. En el elevador, presioné el botón de subida y le lancé a Vegeta una pequeña sonrisa mientras ambos permanecíamos en un silencio incómodo. Traté de parecer más segura de mí misma de lo que me sentía. ¡Ni soñarlo! Él sabía lo que era.

Dos chicas entraron ruidosamente en el edificio. Claramente tenían un par de tragos de más.

Sus risitas y ruidos agudos murieron cuando me vieron parada allí con Vegeta. Intercambiaron miradas con los ojos como platos y presionaron los labios como si estuviera matándolas quedarse en silencio. Las puertas se deslizaron para abrirse con un _ding_ y un amortiguado _whoosh_. Y entramos todos en ascensor.

Presioné para subir al quinto piso, deseando que hubiéramos tomado las escaleras.

Cuando las chicas salieron en el tercer piso, no esperaron a que las puertas se cerraran antes de comenzar a susurrar indiscretamente y volverse a mirarnos.

—Dios —murmuré— Es como la secundaria. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—Algunas cosas sí. —Deslizó una larga mirada sobre mí mientras bajábamos en mi piso —No pasé la noche con muchas chicas en la secundaria.

Arqueé una ceja. —¿No?

Sonrió de lado. —No. Eso vino después.

—Apuesto que sí. —Desbloqueé mi puerta y me moví en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, mis pasos automáticos, moviéndome de memoria. Encendí la lámpara de mi escritorio y dejé caer el bolso en la silla.

Enfrenté a Vegeta, suavizando las manos sobre mis muslos, la suave tela vaquera de algún modo normalizándome. Levantando la barbilla, me preparé para su primer movimiento.

Sólo que ni siquiera me miraba. Él analizaba mi cuarto, girando lentamente, su mirada explorando mi santuario privado como si estuviera viendo algo interesante. Mi colcha con sus flores púrpuras excesivamente grandes. Un cartel de las orejas de Mickey Mouse. Mi mirada echó una ojeada a la cama, el cartel, el Pluto de peluche apoyado contra mi almohada que me había visto a través de tantos años. Era un pobre sustituto de Purple Bear, pero era el primer regalo que la abuelita me había comprado, así que lo atesoré. Era el cuarto de una niña pequeña, me di cuenta. O al menos eso le parecería a él.

Busqué algo bueno sobre ello: todo era ordenado y organizado. Nada revuelto.

Se acercó a mi escritorio. Tres fotografías reposaban allí. Una de mi papá y de mí soplando velas en mi pastel de primer cumpleaños.

La segunda fotografía era de la abuela y yo en la graduación de la secundaria. Metida en el borde de ese marco estaba una tira de cuatro fotos tomadas en una cabina, de mí, Milk y Lunch en el centro comercial en la última primavera. Fue el mismo día en que habíamos decidido contratar una suite juntas. Hacíamos las muecas locas requeridas.

La última imagen era de mí con Saori y Yamcha en la barbacoa anual de su familia. Su novia había estado merodeando en algún sitio cercano, pero la foto había sido tomada cuando estábamos solo los tres. La mano de Vegetafue infaliblemente a esta foto y la levantó del escritorio. —¿Este es él?

—¿Quién?

—El chico. —Me miró y luego de vuelta a la fotografía, su expresión meditabunda.

Parpadeé, sobresaltada porque lo adivinara con tanta exactitud, e incómoda de hablar sobre Yamcha con él. Era suficiente que él supiera que hacía esto para atraer a alguien más. ¿Tenía que compartir todo con él?

Debió de haber tomado mi silencio por confusión. O se había vuelto impaciente. En cualquier caso, golpeteó el vidrio sobre el rostro de Yamcha. —Es por él que estás haciendo esto. ¿Cierto? —Agitó el marco entre nosotros.

Le di algo entre un asentimiento y una sacudida de cabeza. —¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Tienes únicamente estas fotos aquí. Supongo que son las personas más importantes de tu vida. Y —continuó—, estás resplandeciendo aquí. —Bajó la mirada de vuelta a la foto con Saori y Yamcha.

Me moví hacia delante, tomé el marco de él y lo puse de vuelta en el escritorio. —Estaba un poco quemada por el sol ese día. Eso es todo. —No sé por qué sus palabras me avergonzaban o por qué sentí la necesidad de desviarlas, pero lo hice.

Al avanzar me había situado más cerca de él. Sólo nos separaban unos centímetros. Me mantuve firme, determinada a no dar marcha atrás como si la proximidad a él me asustara. Eso sería tonto considerando que lo había invitado aquí por una sola razón.

Quería que me besara. Me tocara. Eso sería más fácil que toda esta charla.

Pero en vez de seguir con ello, movió su atención a la foto de papá y de mí. —¿Este es tu padre?

Suspiré. —Sí.

—Eras linda. Tu cabello era mas celeste entonces.

—Vamos a hablar sobre algo más —sugerí.

—Sí. —Se pasó una mano sobre su cabello. —Supongo que esta conversación es un poco corta rollo.

—Sí. Eso pensaba.

Sonriendo de una manera ''_sé que soy un dios del sexo_'', se aproximó a mí con sus zancadas sueltas y pausadas. Como una especie de felino salvaje. Engañosamente relajado.

Al mirarlo, mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Había sentido aquellos músculos, su flexión y poder contra mis manos. Lo había visto destrozar a ese chico fuera de los baños en Ouji's sin derramar ni una gota de sudor.

Se detuvo frente a mí. Mis pies cruzados sobresalían entre sus piernas. Me tomó la mano, las yemas de sus dedos ligeramente rugosas curvándose en mi palma.

—Cuéntame sobre el chico de la foto. Eso debería ponerte de buen humor.

Tragué saliva. ¿Bromeaba? Sólo tenía que mirarlo para ponerme de buen humor. La intimidad de su mano alrededor de la mía era más que suficiente.

—¿Yamcha? Nos conocemos de toda la vida.

Apartó mis piernas y se arrodilló entre mis muslos. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mis rodillas. Lo observé, sin aliento. Temblando de adentro hacia afuera. Su agarre me quemaba a través de la mezclilla.

Arqueó una ceja.

—Estoy escuchando. Su nombre es Yamcha.

Tomé una bocanada de aire.

—Su hermana, Saori, es mi mejor amiga.

Él continuó. Mirándome, sus manos rozaron la parte superior de mis muslos y se deslizaron bajo mi sudadera para establecerse en la cinturilla de mis vaqueros.

—Continúa.

—Ellos siempre me hicieron sentir como parte de su familia. Creo que pasé más tiempo en la casa de los Kido que en la mía. Son realmente una gran familia. Barbacoas. Viajes en familia a Disney, esas de cosas.

Esas manos cálidas mantuvieron su movimiento, avanzando por debajo de mi sudadera y pasando sobre mi vientre. Su pulgar hizo un movimiento rápido, abriendo el broche de mis vaqueros. Me quedé inmóvil, tragando mis palabras.

Levantó la mirada.

—Mmmh. Sigue hablando.

Aspirando hondo, continué.

—Nunca he estado en Disney World. Ellos todavía van en familia. Como todos los años. —Dios. Ahora estaba balbuceando. ¿Realmente estaba hablando de Disney World?

Levantó mi sudadera, tirando de ella por encima de mi cabeza en un movimiento rápido. Cayó al suelo.

Me senté en mi sujetador delante de él. Bajé la mirada, verificando el color. Blanco.

Me estremecí. Había estado prácticamente desnuda antes con él, pero esto se sentía diferente. Tal vez porque estábamos aquí, en mi habitación. O tal vez porque era todavía muy nueva en esto. Tan nueva, que no podía parar de temblar como la gran virgen que era. O tal vez era la forma en que me miraba. Como si fuera la última mujer sobre la tierra.

—¿Qué decías? ¿Disney?

—Ellos van juntos. Los Kido. Son buena gente. —Mi voz ni siquiera sonaba como la mía. Era más como un graznido ahogado. —Yamcha es una buena persona. Quiere ser doctor.

Puso la palma de su mano justo debajo de mi sujetador, extendiendo los dedos, casi cubriendo mi estómago completamente, las puntas de sus dedos rozando mis costillas.

—Suena como un santo. —Inclinó la cabeza, evaluando, mirándome, consumiéndome con sus ojos.

Todo lo que podía pensar era: Espero que no. Un santo nunca me miraría de la manera en la que Vegeta lo hacía en este momento, y yo quería eso. Necesitaba eso. Su otra mano se deslizó en torno a mi espalda. Trazó mi espina dorsal, acariciando cada protuberancia de las vértebras.

De repente movió ambas manos para agarrar mi torso. Estaba completamente descubierta en el momento en el que me alzó en el aire y me dejó caer sobre la cama. Aterricé sobre mi espalda con un pequeño grito. Gracias a Dios que no quería que siguiera hablando de Yamcha.

Levantándose, desató mis zapatos y los tiró fuera. Cada uno cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Se acomodó sobre mí, apoyando sus codos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca. Sentí su mandíbula deleitándome en su piel. Se mantuvo quieto y me dejó seguir explorando su rostro, trazando el arco de sus cejas, por encima del puente de su nariz, los labios bien tallados.

Se movieron en contra de mis dedos mientras hablaba.

—Siempre y cuando lo mires de esa manera, él será tuyo.

Moví mi mano ligeramente.

—¿Cómo te estoy mirando?

Se acomodó más profundamente entre mis muslos. Una mano se deslizó entre mi espalda y el colchón. Con un movimiento, desabrochó el sujetador y lo liberó.

—Como si me quisieras comer.

Bajó la cabeza. Me estremecí cuando presionó un beso en la punta de mi seno. Ohhh. Luego el otro. Pasé los dedos por su cabeza. Su boca se cerró sobre mi pezón, tirando de mí en el calor húmedo de su boca. Di un grito ahogado y me empujé contra él.

Arañé su remera, retorciendo la tela, con ganas de sentirlo piel con piel.

Se sentó, alcanzó detrás de él y se la sacó por la cabeza, luego volvió a bajar sobre mí. Esta vez estábamos pecho con pecho. Su dureza con mi suavidad. Su boca encontró la mía con avidez. No fue dulce, suave ni lento. Me besó profundo y duro. Le devolví el beso, pasando mi lengua a lo largo de la suya, lamiendo sus dientes.

Me mordió el labio, tirando de él con los dientes. Gemí, levantándome por él. Me evadió y gruñí, persiguiendo su boca hasta que me dejó tenerlo de nuevo con una satisfactoria colisión de labios y lengua. Mis manos recorrieron sus hombros, deslizándose por su espalda lisa. La piel expandiéndose y ondulándose bajo mis manos.

Retrocedió y me miró, sus ojos negros tan profundos y penetrantes. Su aliento se estrelló en el aire mientras su mirada vagaba por encima de mí.

—Vegeta—susurré, y mi voz sonó casi como una súplica.

—Quiero verte. Todo de ti.

—Yo… —Mi voz se quebró, insegura.

—Puedes confiar en mí.

Asentí, creyendo en eso. Él no era el problema. El problema era yo. Se movió rápidamente, deslizándose a lo largo de mí. Sus manos fueron a la cintura de mis vaqueros. La cremallera sonó brevemente. Deslizó mis vaqueros con facilidad. Lo hizo mejor de lo que yo hubiera podido. Como si quitara los pantalones de las chicas todo el tiempo.

Presionó un lento y saboreado beso con la boca abierta justo por encima del borde de mi ropa interior, debajo de mi ombligo. Mis nervios chispearon y saltaron como si hubieran sido tocados con electricidad. Su mano se desvió más abajo, tocando entre mis piernas, y ahora jadeaba. Pequeños gemidos embarazosos que no podía parar.

—Bulma, deja que te toque. —El sonido áspero de su voz era probablemente la cosa más sexy que había oído. Él podría haberme pedido cualquier cosa en ese momento —con esa voz y con su mano entre mis piernas— y habría estado de acuerdo.

Asentí, con mi cabello alborotándose. Su mano estaba dentro de mi ropa interior antes de que siquiera parpadeara.

Sus dedos se movieron con habilidad a través de mí, separándome. Él hizo un gruñido casi animal cuando deslizó un dedo dentro de mí.

Me enderecé, arqueándome en la cama con un grito agudo. Escalofríos me atormentaron. Empujó en ese lugar, el que había encontrado antes, con la base de su palma.

—Tan mojada. —Apenas oí su susurro mientras me sostenía firmemente en sus duros hombros. Enterró la boca en el hueco de mi cuello y me dio un beso allí mientras sacaba y enterraba su dedo, dentro y fuera de mí una y otra vez. Más profundo. Más íntimo, estirándome. Grité, cerrándome a su alrededor con músculos que no sabía que poseía. Mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros, aferrándome a él.

Nos quedamos así por un momento interminable. Un inmenso letargo se apoderó de mí. Sus manos se deslizaron fuera de mis bragas y me tiró contra su costado, sosteniéndome. Tan saciada como me sentía, estaba alerta y despierta, aún no dispuesta a conciliar el sueño.

Me acurruqué más cerca de él, contenta por este momento en el que estaba bien tocarlo y dejar que me tocara. No sería así mañana. Tal vez nunca más.

Aproveché la oportunidad para preguntarle lo que venía inquietándome desde que me enteré de que llevaba Ouji's por su cuenta.

—¿Son solo Tarble y tú?

El silencio siguió a mi pregunta y lancé una mirada a su rostro. Me miró, examinándome.

—Tarble se encuentra todavía en la secundaria, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Es un estudiante de último año. Él sólo coge un turno aquí y allá. Juega al béisbol. Con la esperanza de poder obtener una beca.

—Entonces ¿sólo vives tú allí, encima del bar?

—Sí. —Sus manos trazaron un modelo delicioso en mi brazo.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿No les importa?

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía ocho años.

—Oh. Lo siento. —Me humedecí los labios—. ¿Y tu padre?

—Está en una silla de ruedas. Hace dos años.

—Dios, lo siento mucho. Eso debe ser duro. —¿Así que por eso estaba llevando el bar todo por su cuenta? Su padre ya no podía. Quería sonsacarle más información, pero de repente él lucía tan inaccesible. Tan inalcanzable. Al parecer había tocado un tema del que no le gustaba hablar. Podía entender eso. Aun así, quería decir algo. Ofrecerle un poco de consuelo. Me incorporé sobre un codo para mirarlo, abrazando la manta contra mi pecho mientras pasaba una mano sobre su pecho en un pequeño movimiento circular.

—No me mires como si fuera algo noble —dijo en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos repentinamente frios—. Soy el que lo puso allí.

Esta vez sentí mi boca caer abierta. Escuché mi jadeo. Mi mano se congeló en su pecho.

—Así es. Ahora ya sabes qué tipo de persona soy. Trabajo el bar porque mi viejo no puede. Porque es su legado y es lo menos que puedo hacer por él después de paralizarlo. —Hizo un sonido en la parte posterior de la garganta. Mitad gruñido, mitad resoplido de… algo. ¿Tal vez enfado? Conmigo o él mismo, no estaba segura.  
>Negué con la cabeza.<p>

—Yo…

—No deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo. —Se levantó bruscamente y agarró su camisa desechada. Poniéndosela sobre su cabeza, continuó con voz dura —Esto fue muy divertido, pero creo que has tenido suficientes juegos previos, ¿no crees? Estas más que lista para tu chico de fraternidad usa-camisas.

Lo observé, con el cuerpo abandonando el círculo de luz emitido por mi lámpara, hasta que se quedó en la sombra cerca de mi puerta. Una parte de mí quería llamarlo y asegurarle que se había equivocado. ¿Pero equivocado en qué? No sabía casi nada de él.

Dejé que mis instintos se sobrepusieran. Los mismos instintos que me ayudaron a sobrevivir después de que murió mi padre, cuando éramos sólo mi mamá y yo. Lo vi salir de mi habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Abrazando la manta, me levanté y cerré con llave.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D<strong>

**Prometo actualizar el día sábado. Si no lo hago tienen derecho a ahorcarme D: _(Moriré...)_**

**Dejen sus comentarios ;)**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	14. Enfermo

**Hola! :D **

**Se que dije que actualizaria el sabado, pero ese dia no pude conectarme a internet :(**

**Gracias a los que comentaron :D**

**Me hacen muy feliz! :D :D**

* * *

><p>—Espera. ¿Dijo que puso a su padre en una silla de ruedas? —demandó Milk mientras comía sus panqueques, mirándome como si se concentrara en algo complicado. — ¿Le preguntaste a qué se refería con eso?<p>

—No. Tenía prisa por irse después de esa aceptación. Para ser honesta, también tenía prisa porque se fuera.

—No bromees. —Lunch suspiró —Los ardientes siempre son unos sociópatas.

—Ahora dímelo. Si ese es el caso, ¿entonces por qué tenías tanta prisa por engancharme con el chico más ardiente que pudieras encontrar?

—¿Querías que te enganchara con alguien doméstico que no tuviera habilidades en la cama? Pensé que el punto era darte algo de experiencia.

—Ignórala. —Milk movió su cabello en el aire—. Está de malas porque tiene resaca. Goku es ardiente y no está dañado.

Lunch murmuró a traves de su taza de café. —¿Estás segura de eso? —Solo digo que nunca sabes qué hay realmente dentro de alguien.

—Bueno, ese es un pensamiento alegre. —Milk agitó la cabeza y se estiró para coger su jugo—. Escucha, dudo que lo dijera en serio. Tal vez su padre se lastimó en el trabajo, trabajando largas horas para mantener a la familia, y Vegeta se culpa. Ya sabes, algo como eso. Sino ¿por qué se sentiría obligado a llevar el negocio de su padre?

—Tal vez quería el negocio para él solo —ofreció Lunch.

—Dios, estás llena de optimismo hoy —espetó Milk.

—Lo siento, solo no quiero que Bulma salga herida, y está comenzando a sonar como alguien capaz de hacer eso.

Milk tomó un sorbo de su jugo y pareció considerarlo. Igual que yo. Lo hicimos dos veces.

Milk terminó sus panqueques. —Solo creo que necesitas averiguar a qué se refería.

—Sí —murmuré. Ahora me embargaba la curiosidad. ¿Qué le pasó realmente al padre de Vegeta? —Quiero saber.

Lunch murmuró algo en su taza de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —demandé.

Levantó sus ojos hacia mí. —Ya sabes lo que dicen. La curiosidad mató al gato.

Aun cuando había decidido ver a Vegeta de nuevo y llegar al fondo de su confesión, me tomó varios días llegar a ello. En parte por mi voluntad vacilante y en parte porque estaba ocupada. Entre mis tareas y exámenes para la universidad y el trabajo, apenas tenía tiempo para dormir.

Probablemente era lo mejor, necesitaba un poco de espacio para recordar por qué comencé todo este asunto con Vegeta. Era puramente curiosidad lo que me evitaba el dejarlo atrás para bien. Al menos eso era lo que me dije después de encontrar un lugar en el estacionamiento de Ouji's.

Cerca de la entrada del bar, el tentador aroma de las alas de pollo me asaltó. Aparentemente era noche de alas a diez centavos. El lugar estaba lleno de chicos rechonchos de rugby. Algunas chicas se sentaban en mesas llenas con canastas de alas. Ellas también parecía como si pertenecieran al equipo de rugby masculino.

Me acerqué al espacio abierto en medio de la habitación, no había señales de Vegeta en la barra, pero reconocí al viejo camarero pelado con la barba. Él también me reconoció, aparentemente. —Hola, Azul. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Está Vegeta?

—Hoy no. Está enfermo.

—¿Enfermo?

—Sí. Me llamó esta mañana. Preguntó si podría cubrirlo. —Encogió un hombro —Dije, ¿por qué no? Los jueves son tranquilos.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo dijo. Solo sonaba como la muerte. Espero no contagiarme. —Sus ojos destellaron hacia mí con una luz conocedora—. Y espero que tú tampoco. —Sonrió, y eso fue suficiente para saber que pensaba que Vegeta y yo éramos más que amigos.

Con mejillas sobrecalentadas, baje mi mirada. —Gracias.

Me dirigí de regreso a la entrada, dudando cerca del mostrador de comida. La misma chica que nos había visto a Vegeta y a mí entrar en su habitación la otra semana, tomaba órdenes.

Me moví, abriendo el picaporte de la media puerta que llevaba a la cocina. La chica detrás del mostrador comenzó por un segundo y me miró, una protesta formándose en sus labios. Cuando su mirada se enfocó en mi cara, dudó, claramente reconociéndome.

—Hola. —Le dediqué un ligero asentimiento, actuando, esperanzada, como si tuviera todo el derecho de andar por la cocina.

—Uh, hola —respondió, aun pareciendo insegura. Sentí su mirada en mi espalda mientras me adentraba en la cocina. Ninguno de los cocineros me prestó atención.

Esperando que la puerta estuviera desbloqueada, intenté con la manija, liberando un suspiro de alivio cuando se abrió. Cerrándola detrás de mí, subí las escaleras. En la cima, tragué y llamé.

—¿Quién está ahí?

—Bulma.

Un gruñido me respondió. No la bienvenida más sentida. Ignorando ese hecho, llegué a la cima.

La visión de la cama, las sábanas todas arrugadas a su alrededor, me golpeó como un déjá vu. Se parecía mucho a la última vista que tuve de él la noche que me escabullí. Especialmente considerando la cantidad de piel desnuda visible. Una mirada rápida reveló que usaba unos shorts de deporte. Gracias por eso.

Me acerqué a su cama.—Escuché que estabas enfermo.

Gruñó, su brazo voló sobre su cara, escondiendo todo menos sus labios. Labios que parecían cenizos y carentes de color —Vete.

—¿Qué está mal? ¿Además del hecho de que te estás muriendo?

—No te importa.

—¿Tuviste vomito?

No respondio. Me moví hasta el refrigerador y miré dentro. Sacando un litro de Gatorade, serví medio vaso y agregué dos hielos.

Caminando de regreso a la cama, me senté en la orilla, a su lado.

Me miró por debajo de un brazo. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, el blanco de sus ojos era rojo. —Dije que te vayas.

—Aquí. Toma un trago. No quieres deshidratarte. —Le acerqué el vaso a los labios.

Negó con la cabeza y lo alejó. —No puedo contener nada.

—Tal vez te intoxicaste.

—Comí lo mismo que alguien más anoche. _Ella_ no está enferma.

_Ella_. No sé por qué, pero esa sola palabra me sacudió e hizo que me diera un vuelco el estómago. Lo cual estaba mal. No tenía derecho sobre él.

Puse el vaso en su mesilla de noche y toqué su frente, haciendo una mueca ante el calor de su piel. —También tienes fiebre.

—No deberías estar aquí. —Esta vez su voz era menos amarga

Negué con la cabeza. — ¿Tienes un termómetro? ¿Has revisado tu temperatura?

Abrió un poco los ojos. —Estoy bien. Estaré bien. Puedes irte. No tienes que cuidarme. He estado haciéndolo por años. —Sus ojos se cerraron.

Me senté ahí por un momento, mirándolo. Su pecho caía en lentas y uniformes respiraciones, y supe que se había dormido de nuevo. Pasé una mano por su frente. Aún se sentía demasiado caliente. No era totalmente ajena a cuidar gente enferma. Había vivido con mi abuela durante años, después de todo. Levantándome, salí del desván y cruce la cocina de nuevo.

5 minutos después estaba en la farmacia a la vuelta de la esquina. Agarrando una canasta de mano, la llené con un termómetro, Aspirinas, Sprite y más Gatorade. Arrojé un Tylenol con la esperanza de que también pudiera contener algo de eso, y añadí galletas saladas, gelatina y un par de latas de sopa de fideos de pollo para cuando se sintiera un poco mejor.

10 minutos después, caminaba de regreso dentro de Ouji's. le dediqué un rápido asentimiento a la cajera. Una sonrisa tocó sus labios mientras miraba las bolsas en mis brazos.

Cuando entré de nuevo en el desván fue para encontrar la cama vacía. Luego lo escuché en el baño.

—¿Estás bien? —grité.

Algunos minutos pasaron antes de que saliera, secando su boca con una toalla pequeña. —El Gatorade no fue tan buena idea.

Sonreí. —Lo siento.

Sus ojos rojos me escanearon, permaneciendo en donde las bolsas blancas de plástico colgaban de mis dedos.

Tiró la toalla de regreso al baño en un fuerte movimiento. Mi mirada se embebió de cada músculo y tendón en sus brazos y torso. Aún enfermo, lucía fuerte, poderoso y sexy como el infierno. Parpadeé rápidamente, alejando la observación totalmente inapropiada. Ahora no era el momento.

Tomó varios pasos arrastrándose hacia la cama. —Regresaste. —No era una pregunta.

—Sí.

—Y fuiste de compras.

—Sí. Solo traje algunas cosas que podrías necesitar.

Fui a la cocina y abrí el paquete del termómetro, leí las instrucciones y lo acerqué a él.

Me miró con ojos rasgados, mirando el artículo como si lo fuera a morder. O tal vez era solo yo en general. —¿Compraste un termómetro?

—Sí. —Sentándome en el borde de la cama, presioné el botón y deslicé el rodillo por su frente. Alejando la mano, leí —39 con 11. Deberíamos darte algo de Tylenol.

Señaló su vaso vacío. —Todavía no puedo contener nada.

Asentí. —De acuerdo. —Levantándome, busqué una toalla en el baño y la puse bajo el agua fría. Sentándome en la cama de nuevo, puse la toalla en su frente. Alejándome, jadeé cuando me agarró de la cintura. Aún enfermo su agarre era fuerte.

Sus ojos me perforaron. —¿Por qué haces esto?

Me encogí de hombros, incómodamente. —No lo sé.

Negó con la cabeza una vez como si no fuera lo bastante bueno. —¿Por qué estás aquí?

Sus dedos se desplazaron, las puntas enviando pequeñas chispas de calor por mi brazo. Debería lucir ridículo con una toallita azul cubriendo su cara, pero no lo hacía. Lucía masculino, y demasiado vulnerable justo entonces.

—Porque necesitas a alguien.

Esta era la simple verdad, pero las palabras colgaron entre nosotros, y me di cuenta de que sonaron como mucho más de lo que pretendía. Sus dedos se deslizaron de mi muñeca, y exhaló un suspiro pesado, como si de repente recordara que estaba enfermo y no pudiera lidiar con esto… conmigo. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo. Casi instantáneamente, se durmió.

—Sí, siento avisar con tan poca antelación, pero no la puedo dejar sola. Está demasiado enferma—. Me detuve y escuché mientras Beckie se compadecía y me aseguraba que estaba bien—. Gracias por entender. Te veré el sábado.

Colgué el teléfono en su base, sintiéndome un poco mal por esperar hasta el último minuto para hacer la llamada, pero me había tomado casi dos horas decidir que no podía dejar a Vegeta sólo.

—¿Supongo que soy la "Ella" de la que estabas hablando?

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con la mirada de Vegeta. —Estás despierto.

Se apoyó en el colchón y se irguió en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra las almohadas apiladas en la cabecera. —¿Durante cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

—Casi dos horas.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara. —Está bien. Quizá pueda tomar ese trago ahora. —Miró hacia su izquierda y, al ver que el vaso vacío ya no estaba (ya lo había lavado), sacó las piernas de la cama.

—No. No te levantes. —Me apresuré a la cocina, serví un vaso pequeño de Gatorade, y saqué dos pastillas de Tylenol.

Cuando regresé, tomó las pastillas y las colocó en su lengua, y las tomó con un cuidadoso trago.

—Ya puedes irte.

—No lo haré. Además —Señalé hacia la mesa de su cocina en donde estaban esparcidos mis libros —tengo que estudiar. —Había sacado mi bolso del coche después de que se durmiera.

Asintiendo, se puso de pie, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia mí.

Levanté una mano como para estabilizarlo, aunque toda esa piel desnuda hacía que mi pulso saltara un poco, me hacía recordar la otra noche. Mi cuerpo enredado con… todas sus líneas delgadas, fuertes ángulos y músculos curvilíneos. Sus manos tocándome en lugares que nunca había tocado nadie. Mi mirada pasó por todo su cuerpo.

Bajé las manos desde donde colgaban sobre sus bíceps y me humedecí los labios resecos. —¿Que haces? Deberías quedarte en cama. —Mi voz salió ahogada.

Su boca se levantó en una media sonrisa de satisfacción. —Voy a tomar una ducha.

Observé mientras se movía hacia el baño, con el juego de las luces sobre los músculos debajo de la piel dorada de su espalda hipnotizándome. Sus pasos eran mucho menos fluidos y seguros de lo normal. En la puerta del baño, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. —Puedes quedarte. Si quieres. —Miró de nuevo a la mesa en donde estaban todos mis libros —Estudia aquí.

Asentí, mi corazón dando un pequeño salto loco. Se giró de nuevo y se encerró en el baño. El sonido de la ducha pronto salió a través de la puerta.

Mi corazón aún se sentía tontamente encendido cuando conseguí sábanas frescas de un estante cerca de su cama. Quité las sábanas viejas y luego las reemplacé con las nuevas. Estaba acomodando las almohadas cuando salió de la ducha diez minutos después. Se detuvo, frotando una toalla sobre su cabeza. —¿Cambiaste las sábanas?

Levanté la cara hacia él y le dediqué una sonrisa. Lucía casi confundido.

—Estabas enfermo… Pensé que podrías querer sábanas frescas.

Me miró solemnemente. Como si estuviese tratando de entenderme.

Como sí eso fuera posible, no yo misma podía entenderme. Hasta ahora había cambiado mi especialidad de estudio tres veces, estableciéndome finalmente en psicología. Sólo había una irrefutable verdad en mi vida. Sólo una cosa que sabía. Yamcha era bueno. Yamcha era normal. Y yo quería eso. Corrección: él. Lo quería a él. Ese era el plan.

—¿Quieres intentar comer algo? —Fui a la cocina—. Tengo sopa de pollo y fideos. Gelatina. Galletas.

—Puede que esté preparado para un poco de gelatina.

Tomé una de las pequeñas copas del refrigerador y se la pasé. Abrió los armarios y agarró una cuchara. Apoyándose contra la encimera de la cocina, me estudió. —¿Ya comiste?

—Almorcé tarde y merendé algunas galletas mientras dormías. Estoy bien.

Quitó la tapa de aluminio de la copa. —Abajo pueden hacerte algo. Es noche de alitas.

—Eso está bien.

Se metió en la boca una pequeña cucharada de gelatina de fresa. Los músculos de su mandíbula se movieron ligeramente mientras él la removía, saboreándola lentamente.

—¿Por qué has venido? —preguntó mientras se concentraba en otra cucharada. No podía mirar su cara para juzgar propiamente cuáles eran sus pensamientos.

—Después de lo que dijiste esa noche, no me sorprende que pensaras eso.

Alzó la vista, su mirada atravesándome. —¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

Al menos no pretendía no entender a lo que me refería. —¿A qué te referías con que pusiste a tu padre en una silla de ruedas?

—Justo lo que dije.

—¿Así que tu… lo lastimaste? ¿Deliberadamente?

Sus labios se torcieron en una dura sonrisa. —Quieres que lo haga sonar menos malo. Quieres que te diga que soy algo más. Algo que no está roto. ¿Es eso, Bulma? —Meneó la cabeza y lanzó la copa de plástico a la basura—. No voy a mentirte y convencerte de que soy alguien bueno y brillante como tu idiota, que va a ser un doctorcito.

Se empujó para alejarse de la encimera y caminó de nuevo hacia la cama.

—No es lo que estoy haciendo.

—Sí, es lo que estás haciendo. Puedo verlo en la forma en que me estás mirando con esos grandes ojos celestes.

Mis manos se apretaron en dos puños a mis costados. —Sólo quiero saber la verdad.

—¿Eso qué importa? —dijo por encima de su hombro mientras levantaba las sábanas de la cama—. No necesitamos compartir las historias de nuestras vidas el uno con el otro. Lo que hacemos juntos no necesita ser complicado.

Parpadeé cuando sus palabras cayeron sobre mí. Estaba en lo correcto. No necesitaba saber quién era él.

—¿Apagarías la luz? —preguntó, suspirando mientras se subía de nuevo a la cama.

—Vas a dormir.

—Aún estoy exhausto. Así que sí. —Levantó la cabeza—. ¿Te vas a quedar?

Miré de él a la mesa con mis cosas. —Creo que me iré.

Sostuvo mi mirada por un largo momento antes de asentir una vez y dejar caer su cabeza de vuelta en la almohada. Comencé a recoger mis cosas cuando su voz me detuvo.

—O puedes quedarte. Lo que sea que quieras hacer. —Me mantuve inmóvil, insegura.

Gradualmente, coloqué los libros en la mesa de nuevo y caminé hacia la cama. Quitándome los zapatos, me subí a su lado.

Me acerqué a él. Su cuerpo irradiaba calor en la cama. Me relajé, cada vez más cerca, enterrando la punta de mi nariz contra su espalda, saboreando el limpio olor de su piel, fresco por la ducha.

Su voz retumbó desde su espalda hacia mí. —Oye, tú nariz está fría.

Sonreí contra su piel. —¿Qué tal mis pies? —Los encajé entre la parte de atrás de sus rodillas.

Siseó. —Ponte unos calcetines, mujer.

Me reí suavemente. —Tienes fiebre. Quizás esto ayude.

Rodando sobre su costado, me encaró. Sus ojos brillantes me quemaron, probablemente haciendo que mi temperatura también ardiera. Su mano encontró mi brazo, sus dedos acariciando de arriba abajo sin prisa. _Seductoramente_. Incluso enfermo, me seducía. Probablemente no se diera cuenta.

Posé mi palma sobre su pecho, disfrutando de la sensación de su carne firme, incluso caliente como estaba. Suspiró, como si mi mano fría le ofreciera algo de alivio.

Lo abracé durante la noche. Y él me abrazó de vuelta, metiendo mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla. Sus brazos me rodearon y me mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo caliente. Casi como si fuera algún tipo de cuerda de salvación. Sentí el momento en que su fiebre disminuyó alrededor de la una de la mañana. Confiada en que estaba recuperándose, finalmente me relajé y dormí.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si prometo actualizar el jueves y lo cumpliré :D<strong>

**.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! ;)**


	15. ¿Y ahora qué?

**Hooolaa!**

**Como lo prometí acá está el capítulo! :D**

**Espero que sea de su agrado...**

* * *

><p>Estaba a cuatro puertas de mi habitación cuando de pronto salió un chico del cuarto de Ran Fan, la ascesora de habitaciones. Sosteniendo los zapatos en la mano, cerró la puerta con cuidado, como si no quisiera hacer ni un sonido. Cuando se volvió, quedamos frente a frente. Parpadeé ante él. —Umh, ¿Trable?<p>

—Hola, Bulma—susurró, pasando una mano a través de su ingeniosamente despeinado cabello. Como su hermano, probablemente él se veía sexy hasta en su peor día. —Qué sorpresa verte aquí.

—Sí, vivo aquí. —Mi mirada pasó de él hacia la puerta de Heather _"Asesora de Residencia, estudiante graduada, y veintiseis años"_—. ¿Ella sabe que estás en la secundaria?

Se inclinó para ponerse los zapatos. —No creo que le importe. —sonrió simpáticamente. —Oye, tienes auto ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, Ran Fan me trajo anoche. Iba a llamar a alguien para pedir aventón de vuelta a Ouji's…

Sonreí. —¿Por qué no se lo dices a ella?

—Oh, no quiero despertarla.

—Claro. Déjame dejar mi mochila y te llevo.

—Gracias. —Me siguió a mi cuarto. Dejé mi mochila y tomé mis llaves, una sonrisa tirando de mi boca. —Vamos, Romeo.

Sonrió arrepentido mientras caminábamos hacia el elevador. —No soy Romeo. No hay una chica por la que esté suspirando.

Asentí. —Eso es verdad.

—Ahora, mi hermano por otro lado… —Su voz se cortó mientras me miraba a sabiendas.

Negué con la cabeza, el calor arrastrándose por mi rostro y llegando hasta mis orejas.—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Ustedes dos se han estado viendo mucho.

Encogí un hombro con inquietud. —No diría que mucho. —Claro, he visto más de él que de ningún otro chico antes, pero Tarble no sabía eso.

Entramos en el elevador. Dos chicas estaban allí, hablando. No pude evitar escucharlas, especialmente cuando escuché las palabras _club erótico._

—Sí… Hannah obtuvo una invitación —dijo una—. Aparentemente conoce a alguien que ya es miembro. Y ya conoces a Hannah, siempre busca cosas nuevas...

No pude evitar deslizar una mirada hacia Tarble. Claramente, también estaba escuchando. Probablemente deseaba poder conocer a esa Hannah.

Saliendo del elevador, bromeé: —¿Quieres pedirles el número de Hannah?

Se rio mientras salíamos hacia la fresca mañana. El viento me golpeó en la cara y deseé haber tenido tiempo de traer una chaqueta y bufanda sobre mi suéter. —Suena muy interesante, pero no. Me gusta más lo tradicional.

No me molesté en señalar que dormir al azar no era exactamente _tradicional_. Entramos al auto y encendí la calefacción tan pronto como lo arranqué.

—Entonces —comencé mientras salía del estacionamiento—. ¿Tu hermano sabe dónde estás?

Su sonrisa cambió a algo petulante y felino. Su mirada se volvió conocedora.—¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que realmente quieres saber?

—¿Q-qué quieres decir? —balbuceé.

—Quieres saber _todo_ sobre mi hermano. Admítelo.

—No quiero saber todo. —_Sólo las partes importantes._

—Bueno, puedo decirte que él realmente está interesado en ti.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —Esto no debería importarme tanto.

—No ha habido muchas chicas. Quiero decir, él claramente no es como yo. —Resoplé y rodé los ojos. Colocó la palma en su pecho y me guiñó un ojo. —Ha habido algunas. Pero ninguna como tú.

—¿Y cómo soy yo?

—Tú, Bulma, eres el tipo de chica que un chico lleva a casa. Que es por lo que supongo que Vegeta nunca se involucró con tu tipo antes. No tenemos un hogar para llevar a chicas. Nuestro viejo es todo un trabajo. Incluso antes de lo que pasó, era amargado y malhablado. Diablos, no sé qué volaba más rápido, sus puños o las botellas de cerveza vacías que nos lanzaba.

Sonaba como si su infancia no fuera mejor que la mía. —Suena genial.

—Sí. Un auténtico rey.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Pues fué un poco extraño... Mi padre había bebido de más ese día y comenzo a golpearme, no es que no lo hubiese hecho antes, pero esa vez no se detuvo. Vegeta llegó justo y ellos dos comenzaron a discutir. Un golpe llevó a otro y luego empujones y mi padre cayó por la escalera de mi casa y pués...Quedó invalido al lastimarse la columna... Desde entonces Vegeta dejo la Universidad y se hizo cargo del bar.

—Oh

Tarble maldijo. —No fue su culpa. El lo hizo para defenderme, ya que si no hubiese llegado mi padre me habría matado...

Mi mente vagó mientras entraba en el estacionamiento de Ouji's. Supongo que todos tenemos nuestras cruces que soportar. Excepto por Yamcha. Él solo conoció a una familia amorosa. —Eso no está bien.

—Nop —La rigidez en su voz indicaba que tenía mucho más que decir sobre el tema de su hermano saliendo de la escuela y sacrificando su futuro. —Yo no lo habría hecho. Soy más egoísta, supongo. Una vez que me gradúe, me voy de aquí. Voy a vivir mi propia vida. Con suerte, Vegeta también lo hará.

—¿Crees que vuelva a la escuela?

Negó con la cabeza. —No, él disfruta de hacerse cargo del bar. No lo hacía al principio, pero está en su sangre. El negocio había estado en decadencia con papá. Las cosas han mejorado desde que Vegeta lo tomó. De hecho está pensando en abrir una segunda locación. Mi papá se volverá loco. Pero dudo que eso detenga a Vegeta.

Me estacioné cerca de la puerta trasera, deseando haber conducido más despacio. Todo lo que Tarble decía revelaba un lado nuevo de Vegeta, confirmando que él era más de lo que asumí al principio.

Abriendo la puerta, Tarble vaciló. —Gracias por el aventón.

—Con gusto.

Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su hermano, se fijaron en mí. —Mi hermano es un buen tipo, sabes.

Asentí, insegura de qué decir a eso.

—Escuché que viniste y cuidaste de él cuando estuvo enfermo. —Asentí una vez, el calor sonrojando mi rostro—. Él merece a alguien como tú.

Avergonzada, coloqué un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja y miré por el parabrisas.

—Es lindo que digas eso, pero no me conoces.

—Tal vez puedo verte más de lo que crees.

—No lo creo.

—De acuerdo. Bien. Tal vez yo no. —Algo en su voz llamó mi atención de vuelta a su rostro. —Pero Vegeta sí. De lo contrario no estaría perdiendo su tiempo contigo.

Mis dedos se apretaron en el volante. —Estás haciendo demasiadas suposiciones. No es así entre nosotros. Vegeta y yo apenas somos amigos.

Se rio un poco, negando con la cabeza como si hubiera dicho algo increíblemente gracioso. —Sigue diciéndote eso. —Saliendo del auto, metió la cabeza de nuevo—. Nos vemos, Bulma.

Cerró la puerta, y el sonido reverberó por el aire por un momento mientras lo veía desaparecer dentro del bar. Puse el auto en marcha, probablemente necesitaba un pequeño descanso de Ouji's.

Al día siguiente, Vegeta apareció en mi puerta. Por un momento me sentí incómoda, recordando mi conversación con su hermano.

Llevaba una de esas pequeñas cajas blancas de la panadería favorita de Lunch.

La señalé. —¿Qué es eso?

—Una magdalena.

Arqueé una ceja.—¿Qué clase?

—Terciopelo rojo. —_Oh, Dios mío. ¿Me trajo un pastelito?_

Me tendió la caja. —Umh, es... por vernir el otro día a cuidar de mi. —Dijo algo incómodo, sin mirarme a los ojos.

Acepté la caja y le dejé pasar. Él se sentó en mi escritorio.

Me hundí en la cama y levanté la tapa. —Esto se ve tan bien. —La saqué de la caja, quité el envoltorio y la mordí con un gemido. —¿Quieres un poco?

—No.

Incliné la cabeza hacia él. —¿En serio? Es grande. Compártela conmigo.

Con una media sonrisa, se unió a mí en la cama. Más tarde, me preguntaba si tal vez había sido mi intención para que él esté en mi cama.

Le tendí la magdalena, pensando que iba a cogerla de mi mano. En su lugar, le dio un bocado con sus blancos dientes de mis manos. Sus labios rozaron apenas mis dedos. Mis ojos se ensancharon al ver la cantidad que mordió. —Eso es como media magdalena.

Masticó, su pulgar recogió un poco del glaseado que había quedado en su labio y lo lamió. —Me pediste que mordiera. No puedo evitar comer grandes bocados. El resto es tuyo.

—Hmm. —Le dediqué una mirada de reprimenda y tomé otro bocado.

Me tragué el último pedazo de magdalena y me estremecí cuando su pulgar limpió el borde de mi boca, quitando un poco del glaseado. Miré su rostro. El me miraba intensamente. —En todo lo que puedo pensar es en ti desnuda y en saborear cada centímetro de ti de nuevo.

Un jadeo escapó de mis labios. Respirando hondo, me arrodillé y me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él. Puse mis manos en sus hombros, sintiendo la carne firme y sus músculos tensos debajo de la camisa. Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas, apretando suavemente. Nos miramos a los ojos. Envolvió una mano alrededor de mi cuello y tiró de mi cabeza hacia abajo hasta que mi boca encontró la suya.

Probé la magdalena mientras me besaba lento y profundo, sin prisas. El beso siguió, suave y delicioso. Se separó y se quitó la camisa. Sus manos volaron hasta el dobladillo de mi sudadera y la sacó por encima de mi cabeza. Le siguió mi sujetador.

Me empujó sobre la cama. Sin tocarme, me examinó en la brillante luz de mi habitación como si me estuviera memorizando.

—Espera. —Su mano se posó en mi vientre, y empezó a bajar. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho mientras yo temblaba y me retorcía. Eché un vistazo hacia él. Él me miró, la barbilla rozando mi vientre, sus manos dejando dos huellas ardientes en mis caderas. Se detuvo y habló en voz baja —¿Confías en mí?

—Sí. —Me calmé debajo de él cuando me di cuenta de que hablaba en serio—. Lo hago.

Él sonrió lentamente y tomó mis manos. Entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, presionando contra el colchón, palma con palma, a mis costados.

Luego procedió a besarme. Por todo mi cuerpo. Besó mi vientre. Mi caja torácica. El valle entre mis pechos. Suspiré, retorciéndome, temblando bajo su atención.

_OhDiosOhDios._ Abrió la cremallera de mis pantalones vaqueros, dejando al descubierto la parte delantera de mi ropa interior. Gemí cuando él me beso justo allí. El calor húmedo de su boca me quemaba directamente a través de la delgada capa de algodón. Su nombre pasó entre mis labios en un suspiro.

Ascendió, entonces me besó con fuerza, el único punto de contacto nuestras bocas. Un enredo de labios, lenguas y dientes. Me volvía salvaje. Le devolví el beso, igualándole en calor y presión. Mis brazos se tensaron, aún inmovilizados a mis costados por sus manos. Entonces lo sentí. La inconfundible dureza de él contra el interior de mi muslo, hirviendo a través de nuestra ropa. Separé los muslos ampliamente y me retorcí para acercarme más. Levanté la pelvis y empujé mis caderas, restregándome contra él.

Sus labios se separaron de los míos en un siseo. —Mierda. ¿Estás segura de que nunca has hecho esto antes?

—Por favor… suelta mis manos… Quiero tocarte.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con fuerza con los míos, y sentí su fuerza mientras nuestras palmas se juntaban. —No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea.

Su respiración era áspera, mezclándose con mi propia respiración entrecortada. Cada parte de mí latía, dolía. —Por favor. Tú me has tocado mucho… deja que te toque.

Después de un momento, su agarre sobre mí se aflojó. Yo era libre. Llené mis manos con su pecho, acariciando sus músculos esculpidos, los abdominales tallados.

Sumergió la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, como si estuviera recobrando fuerza de alguna reserva escondida que solo encontraría allí.

Mis manos se vagaron más al sur, vacilando solo un instante en sus vaqueros. Mis dedos se deslizaron dentro de la cinturilla. Los desabroché y tiré hacia abajo de la cremallera al igual que él había hecho con la mía.

Él levantó la cabeza y sus ojos brillaban con una advertencia. —Bulma… —Su voz sonó estrangulada.

Mi mirada se desvió a la suya y luego hacia abajo, decidida en mi objetivo. —Nunca he tocado uno antes.

Tiré de sus vaqueros para abrirlos, tirando de ellos hacia abajo con poca gentileza. Resultó especialmente difícil con él encima de mí.

—Mierda. —Se dio la vuelta para bajarse de mí y tumbarse de espaldas. Levantando las caderas, se quitó él mismo los pantalones vaqueros.

Sonriendo, me incliné sobre él, mi atención moviéndose de su rostro al… sur.

Llenaba la parte delantera de sus bóxer de forma impresionante. Apoyé la mano sobre él, sintiendo, midiendo el contorno.

Gruñó. Flexioné mis dedos y el bulto creció bajo mi mano, animándose. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, me sumergí en el interior de los boxer y envolví mis dedos a su alrededor. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama. —Bulma.

—Es más suave de lo que pensé que sería. —Me mordí el labio, deleitándome con su longitud en mis manos.

Se rio con voz ronca. —Mujer, estoy duro como una roca.

—Me refiero a tu piel. —Era como seda sobre acero. Mi mano se movió torpemente, buscando a tientas por un momento antes de establecerse en golpes rítmicos.

La suya se posó sobre la mía, deteniéndome —Tienes que parar.

Levanté la vista hacia él. —¿No es esto parte de mi educación?

Los tendones de su cuello se tensaron como si estuviera luchando por el control. Supongo que debería haberme preocupado, pero solo me sentí empoderada. Satisfecha.

—Tú no tienes que…

—Quiero hacerlo.

Su agarre liberó mi mano. Fui capaz de moverla de nuevo, deslizar mis dedos sobre él.

No sabía qué me fascinaba más. La vista de mi mano moviéndose sobre él o su expresión. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía casi de dolorido.

—Bulma… Bulma, para. —Él se tensó debajo de mí.

Lo ignoré, apretando y moviendo la mano rápidamente.

—Mierda. —Jadeó y se estremeció, los músculos y los tendones de su pecho y su estómago se ondularon mientras su cuerpo alcanzaba el clímax.

Su respiración se niveló poco a poco. Arrojó un brazo sobre su cabeza. Después de varias respiraciones, murmuró —No se suponía esto que iba a suceder.

Sin dejar de sonreír, me puse de pie. Agarrando una toalla de mano, se la arrojé a él y luego conseguí una para mí.

Se limpió a sí mismo. De pie con mis vaqueros desabrochados sentí un poco de mi anterior vergüenza, abrí la puerta del armario y cogí una camiseta y me la puse.

Se sentó en el borde de mi cama. No se había preocupado por volver a ponerse sus pantalones vaqueros. Vestido solo con sus bóxers, era la encarnación del sexo. Piel dorada. Musculos bien marcados. Y un buen paquete...ahí abajo. Tragué saliva contra mi garganta repentinamente seca. —¿Y ahora qué?

—Bueno. Si esto era solo una aventura, nos despedimos en este momento.

—Oh. —Asentí. Pero esto no era una aventura. Éramos nosotros fingiendo. Pretendiendo ser algo más.

Él colocó una mano en su rodilla y me estudió de esa manera tan desconcertante suya.

La sonrisa torcida reapareció. —Si me quieres aquí, dilo. Eso es lo que pasaría si esto fuera más que una aventura.

Aspiré. —Sí. Entonces deberías quedarte a pasar la noche.

Me dije a mí misma que me mostrara segura. Después de lo que acabábamos de hacer —_lo que acababa de hacer_— no debería ser tan difícil.

—No pareces muy entusiasmada. Recuerda, no es algo que excite.

Tenía que enfocar esto clínicamente. Esto era un experimento. Él era un chico sexy y con experiencia que se ofrecía a guiarme a través del arte de los juegos previos. Ya me sentía más experimentada. Podía besar adecuadamente ahora. Podría hacer más que besar ahora. Estaba preparada para Yamcha. Mi estómago se apretó pensando en eso, preguntándome si me gustaría hacer la mitad de eso con Yamcha.

Agarré mi neceser de la estantería de mi armario con manos temblorosas. Estaba disfrutando de él. Ese no era el plan. —Enseguida vuelvo.

Atravesé el pasillo, me lavé la cara y me cepille los dientes; restregué hasta que sentí el sabor cobrizo de la sangre en mi boca. Parando, me enjuague la boca. Alzando la cara, observe fijamente mi reflejo, sorprendiéndome de que estaba a punto de compartir mi cama con un tipo que no era Yamcha.

Cuando entre en mi habitación, él estaba debajo de las sábanas, pareciendo relajado con un brazo debajo de su cabeza. Me saqué los vaqueros. Él quito las sábanas por mí, y la sombra de su cuerpo se veía deliciosa y acogedora contra las rayas de mis sábanas.

Me deslicé junto a él. Se me escapó un suspiro cuando él tiró de mí para calentarme con su cuerpo, colocándonos como cucharitas. Su cálida y suave piel despertó todos mis nervios de nuevo. Su masculinidad, su tamaño, su fuerza hizo que se me escapara un suspiro tembloroso.

Su brazo estaba envuelvo alrededor de mi cintura, su mano descansaba en mi estómago. Sentía su aliento en mi nuca. Dios. El dolor estaba de vuelta. Apreté los muslos como si eso pudiera aliviarlo. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a dormir?

—Este tipo, Yamcha… —comenzó.

—¿Si? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Si sale corriendo después de que tú pierdas el tiempo, entonces no significa nada para él. Tú no significas nada. ¿Entiendes?

Hice una mueca, recordando lo que pasó la otra noche. —Lo siento, yo…

—No te digo esto para que te sientas mal por escaparte esa primera noche. Solo te lo digo porque no quiero que algún insecto, Yamcha o cualquiera, te use alguna vez.

Su aliento abanicó mi nuca. Sabía que sus labios estaban cerca. Incapaz de evitarlo, rodé de costado y le estudié en la penumbra, nuestras narices prácticamente tocándose.

Lo bese, y esta vez fue diferente: lento, dulce y tierno. Por supuesto no permaneció de esa manera. Ninguno de nuestros besos lo hacía nunca. Ahuequé su rostro y envolví un brazo alrededor de su cuello, alineando mi cuerpo con el suyo.

Jadeando, apoyó su frente en la mía. —Deberíamos dormir un poco.

Me reí un poco ante eso. No íbamos a dormir. Al menos yo no podía ver cómo.

—Ven aquí. —Me pegó a él, bajando mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Escuché el tenue retumbar de su corazón. Me empecé a relajar contra él. El deslizamiento de sus dedos por mi cabello comenzó a adormecerme. —Habláme de algo—le animé, mi voz soñolienta y suave.

Su voz retumbó en su pecho. —Solo quieres oírme decir que te lo haría toda la noche ¿es eso?

Le di un manotazo en el brazo. —Noooo.

No sabía cómo responder a eso. Mis dedos trazaron círculos perezosos en su pecho.

—Yamcha no será capaz de resistirse a ti. No sé cómo lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Me quedé inmóvil contra él, mis dedos se congelaron.

La ira destelló a través de mí. ¿Por qué tenía que hablar con Yamcha ahora mismo, cuando estábamos así? Se sentía... Equivocado.

—Gracias —murmure. Cerrando los ojos, me obligué a dormir, para escapar de mi enojo, para escapar de él. Por supuesto, estaba demasiado irritada—_y dolorosamente consciente de su presencia detrás de mí,_ —como para tener la esperanza de quedarme dormida. Estaba atrapada, probablemente despierta hasta que ambos nos levantáramos por la mañana.

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de que mis ojos se cerrasen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta el próximo capítulo!<strong>

**Chau...! ;)**


	16. No somos tan diferentes

**Hola! **

**Estoy muy feliz! Ya terminé oficialmente mis clases por este año (soy toda una genio jaja) ****asique creo que actualizare mas seguido :D :D :D**

**Gracias a las personas que comentan!**  
><strong>Sky d<strong>  
><strong>Fortaleza Saiyajin<strong>  
><strong>Paulaner9<strong>  
><strong>Marilu Moreno<strong>  
><strong>FenderHarris67<strong>  
><strong>Fortaleza Saiyajin<strong>  
><strong>MC<strong>  
><strong>Juniver<strong>  
><strong>Pris17<strong>  
><strong>Vegeta mi rey <strong>  
><strong>Andrea <strong>  
><strong>Kimyescajadillo<strong>

**Y solo un pequeño adelanto de lo que leeran... Vegeta conocerá a Yamcha... Yamcha conocerá ****a Vegeta (solo se cruzan por un pequeño momento ;)**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo Tanto como me gustó hacerlo :D**

* * *

><p><em>Espero en la bañera a que los ruidos al otro lado de la pared se detengan y que mamá venga a buscarme. No viene así que sigo esperando.<em>

_Abrazo mis rodillas contra mi pecho y me recuesto en la bañera, esperando no tener que pasar la noche en el baño de nuevo. Aprieto a mi Osito._

_La puerta se abre y echo un vistazo por detrás de la cortina, ansiosa por ver a mamá._

_Sólo que no es ella._

_Un hombre está parado allí, su cabello largo y con aspecto grasoso. Su camisa a cuadros está desabotonada, abierta al frente. Su vientre gordo y peludo se asoma._

_Se acerca al inodoro, su mano buscando a tientas la cremallera, y yo me echo hacia atrás en la bañera, esperado que se apresure y se vaya._

_La cortina de la ducha chilla cuando él tira de ella._

_Se cierne sobre mí. —Bueno. ¿A quién tenemos aquí?_

_Me estremezco, agarrando más fuerte a mi Osito._

_Se arrodilla al lado de la bañera. —¿Eres la pequeña de Bunny?_

_Asiento una vez._

_Sus ojos oscuros viajan sobre mí, estudiando mis piernas descubiertas, que salen de mi camisón. Se inclina hacia delante y mira más detenidamente._

_—No tan pequeña, ¿eh? Te ves como una chica grande para mí._

_Sus dedos se enrollan alrededor del borde de la bañera y me recuerdan a salchichas, algo gordos y rechonchos._

_Aprieto mucho más a mi osito. Mamá dijo que él siempre me protegería cuando ella no estuviera conmigo._

_—¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_—¿Dónde está mamá?_

_—Durmiendo. —Dos dedos se extienden y rozan mi rodilla. Doy un grito ahogado y apartó mi pierna._

_Me sonríe con sus dientes marrones y con sarro._

_Abro la boca, lista para gritar por mamá, pero su mano golpea mi boca, cortando mi voz._

Me desperté con un sollozo ahogado, saltando de la cama. Unas manos fuertes estuvieron inmediatamente allí, tomando mis brazos, y grité golpeando el cuerpo a mi lado.

—¡Bulma!

_Aún estaba atrapada en el baño, una palma sucia me sofocaba. ¡Mami! ¡Mamá!_

—¡Bulma! —Las manos sacudieron mis hombros. —Bulma. Solo es un sueño. Estás bien.

Parpadeé varias veces. —¿Vegeta?

—Sí. —Apartó el cabello de mi cara. —Eso fue solo un sueño y estás llorando.

Solté una risa temblorosa y me sequé las mejillas con el dorso de la mano. —Debe de haber sido algo que comí. —¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y decir eso? ¿Quién tiene un mal sueño por comer algo?

—¿Algo que comiste te dio un mal sueño? —Escuché el sarcasmo en su voz —Llamaste a tu mamá.

Mi corazón se tensó. —¿Lo hice?

—Sí.

Sí. La llamé. Esa noche y muchas después. La noche en que me dejó donde la abuela lloré y grité. —¿Qué más escuchaste?

Me estudió, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. —¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

—No —espeté antes de poder detenerme. —No quiero hablar sobre cuando mi mamá me abandonó. Ella dijo en cierto modo que era un estorbo en su vida.

No se movió. —¿Eso pasó?

Sí, pensé. Eso pasó. Y otras cosas de las que nunca hablaría con nadie. Nunca lo había hecho.

Asentí, él tiró de mí de vuelta a la cama, su brazo envolviéndose alrededor de mí. Miré mi habitación, deseando que su brazo no se sintiera tan bien abrazándome. No se suponía que fuera _así_. Eso no era parte del plan.

—Ahora sabes sobre mi familia disfuncional.

Estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, su mano dibujando pequeños círculos en mi brazo. —Entiendo un poco sobre lo disfuncional.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo. —De acuerdo. Tu turno.

Gruñó. —¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—Vamos. Te conté sobre la mía, ahora te toca a ti... —Importaba por alguna razón. Tarble ya había revelado mucho, pero quería escucharlo de Vegeta.

—Bien. Sabes que mi mamá murió cuando tenía ocho años.

—Sí.

—Bueno, murió porque tuvo una sobredosis de medicamentos. No a propósito. Tenía dolores de cabeza... Bueno, resultó que ese día tomó un poco más pastillas de lo necesario. Demasiadas, de hecho. Su hígado dejó de funcionar mientras dormía. No despertó a la mañana siguiente. —Dijo todo eso como algo natural, pero vi en sus ojos la angustia que mantenía guardada.

¿Cómo había sido eso para él? Despertar y encontrar a su mamá aún en la cama, inmóvil. Muerta.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Supongo que no somos tan diferentes después de todo —agregó.

Apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho, sabiendo que tendríamos que levantarnos en unos minutos mientras sus palabras penetraban y hacían un nudo en mi estómago. _No somos tan diferentes_.

—No. Supongo que no.

.

.

**1 semana después.**

Me apresuré por el campus, deteniéndome en el cruce de peatones a esperar que cambiara la luz.

—¡Oye, Bulma! ¡Espera!

Mi cabeza se volvió para ver a Yamcha trotando hacia mí. Me dio un pequeño abrazo.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien. —Asintió hacia la calle. —¿Vas en esa dirección?

—Sí.

—Vamos. Te acompañaré. Acabo de salir de clases.

Cruzamos la calle juntos. Mi mano estaba flexionando nerviosamente la correa de mi bolso.

—Estoy deseando que llegue Navidad. Necesito un descanso.

—Sí, yo también —respondí —No puedo esperar para ver a Saori.

Rodó los ojos. —Tendremos que escuchar sobre su nuevo novio.

Hice un sonido con la lengua. —Compórtate. Este es agradable.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sales con alguien? —Una imagen de Vegeta pasó por mi mente. No debiera. No había visto ni escuchado de él en una semana. Me di cuenta de que me preguntaba si estaba soltera. Nunca me había preguntado si salía con alguien antes.

—No. No realmente.

—Hmm —murmuró. —Suenas un poco indecisa. Hay alguien. Y ahora tus mejillas están sonrojadas, así que sé que tengo razón.

Presioné una mano en mi cara como si pudiera sentir el sonrojo allí. —No, no lo están. Solo es el calor.

—Oh, tienes novio. —Se rio.

—¡Cállate! No. —Nos detuvimos antes de llegar al establecimiento. Di un paso a un lado, lejos de la avalancha de estudiantes que entraban y salían por las puertas.

Me sonrió. —Tal vez aún no. Pero hay alguien. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

_Tú_. Quería gritar. _Siempre has sido tú._

Su mirada fue de arriba abajo, mirándome rápidamente. —Te ves bien, Bulma. ¿Hiciste algo en tu cabello?

—Oh. Gracias. —Me pasé una mano por el cabello, agradecida porque lo llevaba suelto y no en una cola. —Sí, me corte el flequillo. —Por suerte mi voz sonó natural. Como si los cumplidos fueran algo que escuchaba todo el tiempo.

Miré por encima de mi hombro. —Creo que llego tarde.

Yamcha asintió. —Oh, sí. Lo siento. Te escribiré. ¿Te parece que nos vayamos el miércoles?

—Suena bien.

—Genial. —Caminó retrocedió de espaldas varios pasos antes de darse la vuelta y combinarse con el flujo de estudiantes.

Lo observé irse, aunque ya llegaba tarde. Mirando su espalda, traté de recordar cuándo Yamcha me había dicho un cumplido antes, nunca me había mirado de la manera en que acababa de hacerlo.

_Como si por fin me viera..._

_._

_._

_._

Lunch entró en mi habitación mientras yo trabajaba en mi laptop. —¿Así que nada de Vegeta esta noche?

Quería decir que no había tenido noticias de él en más de una semana, así que, ¿por qué pensaría ella que volvería a verlo?—No, solo estoy tratando de trabajar un poco. Esto es para el jueves, pero tengo que trabajar mañana, así que estoy haciéndolo ahora.

—La miré.

—Hmm —murmuró.

Me recosté en la silla y le devolví la mirada. —¿Qué?

—Bueno, no lo has visto desde que te encargaste de él, ¿cierto?

Le había dicho a Milk y Lunch todo acerca la enfermedad de Vegeta. Nunca mencioné la noche en que se quedó otra vez.

Fruncí el ceño. —No me encargué de él.

Lunch había parecido confundida cuando le expliqué lo de ser su enfermera por su dolor de estómago. Claramente, si no había algo sexual involucrado, ella no estaba segura de qué estaba haciendo con él.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Sólo le conseguí un poco de medicina —negué sin convicción. _Y me acurruqué con él y le abracé a causa de su fiebre._

—¿En serio? —Parecía divertida. —La última vez que Milk estaba enferma, nos quedamos muy lejos solo para no contagiarnos. Y somos las mejores amigas. —Ella ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Qué haces tú por un tipo al que acabas de conocer? —Me señaló con un dedo de algún modo de forma acusadora

Me encogí de hombros. —Tengo las defensas altas. —No es mucho como excusa, pero era lo único que podía pensar en decir.

De repente mi teléfono vibró. Lo levanté y sentí que mi estómago daba un vuelco. Hablando del diablo.

**Vegeta:**_** Hola.** _

¿Lo había convocado con mis pensamientos?

—¿Quién es?

—Solo mi compañero de laboratorio —mentí. No estoy segura de por qué, pero fue el primer impulso. Puse mi teléfono boca abajo.

Ella continuó —¿Así que no tienes planes de volver a verlo? ¿No quieres ir a Ouji's este fin de semana?

—No.

—Hmmm. Solo pensé que podrías extrañarlo.

—No. —Evitando su mirada, volví mi atención a mi monitor y escribí una palabra más. —No es como si fuéramos algo. Yo lo sé y él también.

—Sí. —Sonaba muy convencida. —¿Has terminado con él, entonces?

—Supongo. En realidad no he pensado mucho en eso, en él. —_Sólo todo el tiempo. _—He estado muy ocupada. Y tiene mi número, de todas formas. —Miré mi teléfono.

—Aaah. Así que estás esperando a que llame.

Demasiado tarde, me arrepentí de haber dicho eso. —No estoy esperando que haga nada.

—Está bien, está bien. Sólo quería asegurarme, eso es todo.

—Gracias, pero todo está bien. Me voy a casa con Yamcha para Navidad. Eso es sobre lo que trataba toda la cosa con Vegeta. ¿Recuerdas?

—Oh, lo recuerdo. —Asintió. —Tenía curiosidad por si tú aún lo recordabas. —Con ese comentario de despedida, Lunch se deslizó a través de nuestra puerta contigua.

Volví a tocar las teclas, luchando para concentrarme en mi párrafo final. Finalmente me di por vencida y me senté en mi cama.

Cogí mi teléfono del escritorio. Su mensaje me devolvió la mirada. Mis dedos se detuvieron un momento antes de escribir.

**Yo: _Hola. ¿Cómo va todo?_**

Dudé, leyendo la simple línea, asegurándome de que era lo que quería decir. Pulsé ENVIAR.

Minutos después mi teléfono sonó. Lo cogí.

**Vegeta: _Estoy bien. Desde que una sexy enfermera me cuidó muy bien hace unos días._**

Sonriendo, escribí de nuevo, mis pulgares volando.

**Yo: _Qué suerte._**

**Vegeta: _Ella sólo necesitaba uno de esos trajes de enfermera sexy para que mi fantasía se completara._**

Me reí.

**Yo: _¿Tu fantasía implica vomitar y un virus estomacal desagradable?_**

**Vegeta: _Te implica a ti._**

La sonrisa se desvaneció de mi cara y mi aliento se quedó atascado._ Mierda._ Ni siquiera estaba aquí, e igualmente hizo que mis rodillas se debilitaran y el calor surgiera en mi cara.

**Vegeta: _¿Podemos almorzar el miércoles?_**

Parpadeé. ¿Almorzar? No en su desván o mi dormitorio. ¿Qué fue eso? Los amigos salen a almorzar. ¿Eso no sería demasiado raro o sí?

**Yo: _Sí. Miércoles._**

_**Vegeta: ¿Qué tal Kaio's?**_

Kaio's sirve las mejores pizzas de la ciudad y estaba cerca de Ouji's

**Yo: Suena bien. ¿A qué hora debo verte?**

**Vegeta: Te recojo al mediodía.**

Fruncí el ceño. Esto me hacía sentir como en una cita.

**Yo: _Es sólo el almuerzo. Puedo encontrarte ahí._**

**Vegeta:_ Voy a recogerte._**

Me quedé mirando la pantalla, debatiendo si discutir. En cambio, solo escribí bien.

Dejé mi teléfono en mi escritorio y observé la puerta contigua. Pero decidí no contarle nada a Lunch, después de nuestra conversación, esto sólo iba a ser como una afirmación de que extrañé a Vegeta y quería verlo de nuevo o alguna tontería así.

No era eso. Simplemente estaba profundizando mi educación. Nuestra ''cita'' sería un ensayo para cuando Yamcha lo hiciera. Esto era solo una cita de mentira. El centro de mi pecho dio un tirón incómodamente. Sí. _Fingir_. Como todo lo demás que habíamos hecho. Nada real.

.

.

**Miércoles**

Llegó unos pocos minutos antes del mediodía. Me di una última mirada en el espejo. Fue difícil decidir qué usar. Solo íbamos a comprar pizza para el almuerzo, no es que tuviera que arreglarme tanto.

Me decidí por un par de jeans ajustados y una musculosa. Opté por mis Converse negras y llevaba el cabello suelto.

Abriendo la puerta, la vista de él me golpeó. Dios. _¿Cuántos besos harían falta para que dejara de tener tal efecto en mí?_

—Hola. —¿En serio mi voz tenía que sonar tan chillona?

—Hola. —Su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza, y yo hice lo mismo con él. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta negra que abrazaba sus anchos hombros. La camiseta no era demasiado apretada, pero la fuerza de su torso era evidente.

Al parecer se dio cuenta que lo miraba ¿_sugestivamente_? Y sonrió con suficiencia.

Me puse más roja que un tomate, agache mi cabeza esperando que mi pelo tapara mis mejillas. Dios. Primera cita fallida.

—Vamos.

Asentí y agarré mi bolso. Colocando la correa a través de mi pecho, cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Varias chicas que se encontraban caminando por el pasillo miraban bastante a Vegeta. Una chica se inclinó tanto que casi se cae solo para conseguir un mejor vistazo de él mientras esperábamos frente al ascensor.

Estoy segura de que lo notó, pero no dijo nada. O tal vez no lo notó. Tal vez estaba acostumbrado a ser observado de esa manera. Subimos al ascensor. No hablamos mientras bajábamos o durante nuestra caminata hasta su auto. Entramos al auto.

—Me muero de hambre —dijo mientras salía del estacionamiento.

—Yo también. —5minutos después, entramos en el estacionamiento de Kaio's. Se encontraba repleto.

—Supongo que podría haber escogido un lugar menos ocupado —murmuró Vegeta cuando la anfitriona nos dijo que tardaría unos minutos.

—¿Vas a trabajar esta noche? —pregunté.

Me miró. —Sí.

—Es lindo que tengas tus días libres.

—Mi horario lo hago yo mismo, pero me gusta estar allí cuando no está tan lleno. Creo que ya conociste a Napa. ¿El tipo del bigote?

—Sí.

—Ha estado trabajando allí desde siempre. Podría ocuparse del lugar sin mí.

Asentí. —Manejar un negocio parece ser una gran responsabilidad.

—Si. He tenido unas cuantas ideas, he pensado en expandirnos y añadir un segundo local. Lo que es loco, teniendo en cuenta que nunca quise tener nada que ver con el lugar al principio. Estudiaba ventas en la universidad cuando tuve que dejarlo y venir para ayudar.

Estudiándolo, pregunté—¿No quieres regresar a la universidad y terminar tu carrera?

Se encogió de hombros. —Estoy manejando un negocio ahora. Aprendiendo a través de ensayo y error. Además si regreso a estudiar lo más seguro es que mi viejo venda Ouji's y ha estado en mi familia por muchos años. Supongo que lo llevo en la sangre.

La anfitriona nos llamó. Nos dirigió a una mesa para dos cerca de la ventana que daba hacia la calle. Una vez sentados, abrimos nuestros menús.

—¿Qué tipo de pizza te gusta? —preguntó.

—Mi favorita es la Calabresa, amo el sabor de las finas fetas de salame con el queso y la salsa.

—Esa también es una de mis favoritas. Pidamos tres grandes.—Cerrando el menú, añadió con una sonrisa—Como un montón.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Es tan injusto. Los chicos tienen algún tipo de metabolismo de superhéroes.

—Deberías ver comer a Tarble. Se come 5 de estas pizzas él solo.

—Jóvenes —gruñí.

—Sí, y practica muchos deportes, por lo que no engorda.

Mi mirada se deslizó hacia el pecho y los brazos de Vegeta apreciativamente. Era todo músculos apretados y duros. Tampoco lucía como si tuviera una onza de gordura en su cuerpo.  
>Alejando mi vista de su cuerpo añadí —Y tu hermano también tiene un montón de actividad física por las noches.<p>

Al instante en que dije las palabras, mi rostro se encendió. Le dije que su hermano era un prostituto en la cara. Lo que solo hacía que pensara en lo que nos juntó en primer lugar.

Se rio.—Se de la reputación de mi hermano y supongo que está bien si es lo que quiere.—Sus labios se alzaron en esa sexy y engreída media sonrisa. —Lo único que espero es que no termine siendo padre antes de los 19.

Entonces, la camarera llegó para tomar nuestras órdenes. Se congeló, una asombrada sonrisa plantada en la cara mientras miraba a Vegeta.

—Eh, ¿qué puedo servirte? —le preguntó a él sin siquiera mirarme. En realidad no podía culparla.

Le mostró esa cegadora media sonrisa y los ojos de la camarera podrían haber visto su propio cerebro. Ordenó nuestra pizza. Le tomó un momento bajar la mirada hasta su bloc de notas. Titubeó con el lápiz antes de arreglárselas finalmente para escribir. —Excelente elección. Esa es mi favorita.

La mirada de Vegeta se enfoco en mi.

La camarera me miró como si estuviera recordando mi presencia. Me miró con odio y/o envidia. Una estúpida sonrisa curvó mis labios.

Nos preguntó qué beberíamos, y salté con mi petición.

—Se las traeré en un minuto. —Le sonrió a Vegeta y me dedico una fría mirada. _Perra. Seguro que se lo estaba imaginando desnudo._

Y entonces nos hallamos solos nuevamente. Solo nos mirábamos. Creo que pasamos así una eternidad y la camarera vino nuevamente y dejo nuestras bebidas y se fue.

—¿Bulma?

Levanté la mirada ante el sonido de mi nombre y miré el rostro de Yamcha, sin reconocerlo al principio. Se sentía raro y desconcertante mirar a Yamcha con Vegeta enfrente de mí. Como dos mundos completamente distintos acercándose cuando nunca deberían haberse conocido.

—Yamcha. —Me recliné en el asiento, sin darme cuenta hasta ese momento que me encontraba demasiado inclinada sobre Vegeta. —Hola— añadí estúpidamente.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —Su mirada se deslizó de mí hacia Vegeta y de regreso ami de nuevo. Se plantó allí, esperando.

—Hola, soy Vegeta. —Aparentemente, él sabía qué decir y hacer. Vegeta extendió la mano y sacudió la de Yamcha con lo que parecía un agarre demasiado fuerte, ya que Yamcha puso cara de dolor ¿Vegeta lo hizo a propósito? Ambos se miraban con algo parecido al _odio_.

—Yamcha Kido. Fui a la secundaria con Bulma.

—Oh, sí. —Vegeta le sonrió engreídamente. —Es genial tener a alguien que conoces alrededor. —Su expresión parecía ser inocente.

—Sí. Lo es. —Los ojos de Yamcha se asentaron sobre mí mientras respondía.

—Solo nos conocemos hace un par de semanas —añadió Vegeta mirándome con ojos que repentinamente lucían muy brillantes. Inquisitivos e íntimos. Como si supiera cómo lucía desnuda y no pudiera esperar para desnudarme de nuevo. —Pero se siente como si nos conociéramos desde siempre. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Mis ojos se dilataron. Lo pateé por debajo de la mesa, preguntándome qué hacía diciendo cosas que nos hacían lucir como alguna pareja caliente e intensa. No sabía qué éramos exactamente, pero no éramos una pareja. Esa era la única cosa que sabía a ciencia cierta.

—Eh. Sí —murmuró Yamcha sus cejas juntándose.

Aún no podía encontrar mi voz. Mi rostro se sentía excesivamente caliente y sabía que debía estar tan roja como el magma.

—Sí, bueno, es un placer conocerte, hombre. —La sonrisa todavía se hallaba en el rostro de Vegeta y había un filo en su mirada. El significado era claro. _Adiós, y vete a la mierda_.

—Te veré más tarde, Yamcha. —murmuré suavemente y le di una pequeña inclinación, animándolo a irse, pero no porque estuviera así de enamorada de mi cita y quisiera algún tiempo a solas. Quería que la tortura terminase.

—Sí. —Asintió y atravesó el restaurante. Reclamó el asiento en la barra con un par de tipos más, al parecer sus compañeros.

—Así que ese es Yamcha.

Elevé mi mirada para ver a Vegeta. —Esto fue una mala idea.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú. Nosotros. Esta cita en la que fingimos estar. —Vegeta permaneció en silencio y le eché un vistazo a Yamcha antes de mirarlo de nuevo. —¿Tenías que hacer eso?

—¿Qué? Te hice sentir Deseable...—Me observó con inocencia. —Deberías darme las gracias.

Parpadeé y me quedé callada mientras nuestras pizzas llegaban. La camarera la puso en la mesa entre nosotros con dos platos.

—Oh —murmuré, procesando lo que dijo.

—Ahora, no mires, pero confía en mí cuando digo que no ha sido capaz de dejar de mirar hacia acá.

Me incliné hacia delante en la silla. —¿En serio?

—Sí. Y ahora está a punto de ponerse mejor.

Me incliné un poco más. —¿Mejor cómo?

Se inclinó a través de la mesa y presionó su boca contra la mía. Inmediatamente me olvidé de todo. Su boca era cálida, abriéndose contra la mía. El beso me marcó. Era demasiado embriagador como para resistirse. Respondí al instante. Su lengua se deslizó en mi boca y se frotó contra la mía. Estiré las manos, trazando con los dedos la superficie de su rostro, rozándolo.

Un plato se quebró cerca y salté. Vegeta retrocedió ligeramente. Con sus labios aun tocando los míos, murmuró —Yamcha tiró ese plato y no puede alejar los ojos de ti justo ahora. Deberías ver su rostro… —Se alejó de mi sentándose bien. —Pero no. No mires. No estaría sorprendido si te llama mañana.

En realidad, no me sentía tentada a mirar. Eso era lo triste. Me encontraba demasiado ocupada mirando fijamente al tipo al que quería alcanzar a través de la mesa para seguir besándolo.

Lo que era bastante jodido. Necesitaba concentrarme. Vegeta no era el hombre con el que estaría para siempre. _No lo era._ ¿O sí?_ Concéntrate Bulma. Concéntrate_.

Soltando una profunda respiración, crucé las manos sobre mi regazo. —Oh.

No pensaba en Yamcha mientras mis labios permanecían en los de Vegeta.

Su mirada sostuvo la mía. —Qué suerte encontrarlo aquí.

—Sí. —Asentí, observándolo servirse pizza.

—Come. —Le dio un gran mordisco a su pedazo.

Permanecí quieta, esperando que los nudos en mi estómago se deshicieran.

Gimió, y el sonido Sacó todo tipo de sentimientos pervertidos de mi interior.

—Esto es lo mejor.

Resistí la urgencia de golpearlo por hacerme sentir así.

—Realmente lo es —coincidí.

—Oye. —Me miró fijamente dejando su porción de pizza en su plato. —Va a funcionar. Ya verás. Conseguirás a tu chico.

Mi corazón se apretó un poco con esas palabras. Ya no me sentía tan segura de _quién_ era ese chico.

* * *

><p><strong>Genial! :D Bulma ya está dudando! :D :D :D <strong>

**Se qué ya lo he escrito muchas veces pero sus comentarios me alegran muchisisisisismo :D en serio.**

**Recuerdo cuando leí que alguien hacía puesto mi historia en sus favoritos, tenía una sonrisa imborrable de mi rostro y me puse a saltar por mi habitacion _(sí, lo sé ¬¬) _jaja ese fué un buen día :D **

**Sin más que decir... Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :3 **

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**


End file.
